


Dangerous Tides

by Merchant_Navy_Officer



Series: The Michael Rickers Series [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Mystery, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 75,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merchant_Navy_Officer/pseuds/Merchant_Navy_Officer
Summary: Michael Rickers is a deck officer cadet at sea is on his first ship, the Catalonian Star as part of his training to become a merchant navy deck officer. While crossing the Pacific Ocean on the way to the Port Of Los Angeles where he is about to sign off ready to head back to the UK. But a turn for the worse happens as a fire breaks out on board turning into a massive explosion on board. When he wakes up he finds himself thrown into a world that blows his mind and a lot of unanswered questions and back into a life he had tried to put behind him.Originally posted on Fanfiction.net back in late 2011.





	1. Chapter 1

August 24th   
Latitude: 35°23'7N  
Longitude: 158°17'5W  
Mid-Pacific Ocean

"Hello" Came a tired voice though the telephone receiver.

"Morning Rich, you've got fifteen minutes before watch" I said.

"Err ok, cheers Mike" At which the line went dead and I replaced the phone back on its holder.

I went back to the radars to check if we had new contacts on them and like it had been since four o'clock this morning there were none to speak of. Doing a transit of the Pacific Ocean is always dull as there is very little in the way of land to hit and all the vessels sailing on it are so far spread out, as a result, days will go by where all there is to see is nothing but the sea and the sky. 

The ship is the Catalonian Star which is a two hundred meter long container ship, and for being fifteen years old it's looking and performing well for her age. I have been on board for just over three months now and when we reach port of Los Angeles, California I'll finally get to sign off from my first ship, and go back home to the U.K. At the moment I hold the rank of Deck Cadet or Trainee Officer and for only being nineteen I've been to quite a number of places L.A., South Korea, China, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Singapore, Dubai and Pakistan. But now it's time to head home and to be honest the cold and driving rain is looking good right now especially after having to wait for repairs to the ship in Dubai for a number of weeks. Here a tip, don't play football in temperatures around forty degrees Celsius or over. I found out the hard way. 

From the other side of the bridge the Chief Officer is filling out the ships log he gives me that look that I know all too well. So I get the ships heading and course, from both the gyro and magnetic compasses. Checked the wind speed, direction and other stuff with the weather. I also get the sea temperature, air temperature and the air pressure. They all seemed ok. I relay them back to the Chief and he puts them into the log. I went onto the starboard bridge wing to do some pull ups on a bar the deck fitter made for Chief and I. I did thirty in a straight go. 

I looked out at the ocean. It was a perfect day. Sunny skies with a few fluffy clouds dotted around. The wind wasn't strong, only a force four and it was warm. I stood there taking in the air. Standing in the sun a lot made me fairly tanned but it wasn't a ridiculous tan, just a light one. The wind helped keep my light brown hair in its brushed back style. My face was slightly scrunched up because of the wind. Many people tell me I look a lot like Don Johnson when he was younger, although I'm not so sure about that. I once had a broken nose which is barely noticeable and I have a scar under my left jaw. I got those during a tough fight two years ago. But that now all behind me and I'm living a new life now. The life at sea.

A few minutes down the line and Richard another cadet like myself comes onto the bridge clutching onto a can of Red Bull, desperately trying to wake himself up for his four hour watch, shortly followed by the third officer to take over the watch. We tell them our speed, course any jobs to be done, which there are none. And if there are anything to look out for, which again there isn't. We continue with our usual routine where we would stay on for roughly five minutes to have a chat about something and have a laugh, which this case is because the third officer produced from his pocket a bag with shredded tea leaves. Why he has it I honestly don't know, but then again he is a bit strange. He then pretends it's cannabis which give us all something to laugh at. But not long after, Chief and I leave the bridge with the watch now handed over. 

I go through the rest of the day just how the other days have gone recently. I would go down with Chief to the officer’s mess for breakfast. Which was always greasy bacon and eggs. And again Chief and I would complain. 

The Bulgarian steward who cooks all the officers breakfasts simply says "What can I do" In his accent while shrugging. 

Chief is Russian and he has a right go at him in Russian. I don't know much Russian but I knew it wasn't exactly a compliment. Chief and I had become good friends. I don't exactly have a good record with Russians or those from former Soviet states, the governments in particular for special reasons. But he was an exception. There would be some on board who saw me as coming along to steal their jobs. At first they gave me a hard time. Chief got to like me quick and he stood up for me exercising his power. They quickly fell in line. For that I will always have great respect for him. He also became my mentor and taught me everything I would need to know to become a good officer. 

After breakfast I go out on deck and check the refrigerated containers or reefers as there known. Again they were all behaving themselves. I make a note in the reefer log 'ALL REEFERS OK'. Nearly the entire book was filled every line with that same remark. It made the electrician a happy person indeed. I got back to my cramped little four bed cabin which I share with Richard Walkers. He has been my closest friend for years. So I didn't have any problems with him. I spent the next hour writing reports on ship and cargo operations which I would use to further my studies when we would get back to the academy in January. I only do an hour because after that I get so bored I end up making mistakes.   
I go down to the gym for my daily intensive workout. I do a whole array of stuff. Two hours I'm in there and I make the most of it. I've always been a fit and active person, and very muscular. But since doing this routine every day for the time I've been on board, I've never known strength like this before. I good thing as I have always had to rely on it. I come out of the gym pouring sweat like it's going out of fashion and go back to my cabin.   
By now it's just gone midday and Richard has finally come off watch, him and the third handing the watch over to the second officer. He was always in the cabin waiting for me.  
"How's the gym?" He asked as always. 

With my exercise vest I wipe the sweat off my face. "Just how I left it. If someone ever thinks about rearranging it, I'll make them think otherwise" I said.

He laughed "And you wonder why no one else uses it apart from you and Chief?"   
Chief and I were the only two who looked after our bodies, apart from me with celebratory cigars every now and then.  
We were both full of muscle only I was the one who towered above everyone with my impressive six foot eight. Chief was only what I’d call short five foot eleven. Throughout Asia in the clubs while on shore leave, girls cling to me, some calling me a giant.   
I have a shower and soon I'm wearing a Hawaiian shirt, beige shorts and flip flops. We go for lunch.

We take our seats in the officer’s mess and set before us is the worse meal ever, boiled cow's tongue. We both just stare at it. It still looked like a tongue only it had been sliced. We continued staring at our plates.  
"I know you have done many crazy things Michael but, would you say this is up there?" He asked.

"Yes Richard. Yes it is" I said flatly while nodding. We reluctantly ate it. It was disgusting. But it was that or nothing, so no choice but to eat it. The taste will forever be engrained into my mind. I wash it down with plenty of water.

Back to the cabin as there's no deck work to do. Not for cadets anyway, only menial jobs that the O/S's can do. I lie on my bed and Richard sets his laptop to play crap American rock band music. Amazing how the vocalist's all sound the same. But still shit anyway. 

"Not long now" Richard said.

"Yeah" I answered slowly.

"You haven't got any chocolate left, have you?" 

 

"Ran out five days ago. And don't bother with the slop chest, that’s out as well. But it still has peanuts" I said.

"Joy. So when we get back, will you still be staying in the village? Or are you moving back in with Baines?" He asked. 

"I think I might stay with Baines. I think he's calmed down now, and he's finally gotten over me not joining the Royal Navy"

"And I'm glad you didn't. The merchant navy's much better. As we say"

"We're in the merchant navy and we can do anything. I know" I said reciting our newish catch phrase.

"Well it's good, because I've rented a flat out in the bay from Steve, you remember Steve?"

"Yeah, the class clown you always got detention"   
"Yeah, well he made a killing on the horses and now is in the property market. It'll be great to see you back in Cardiff. We could meet up with old friends and rampage around town. Just as we used to” 

"COME ON YOU BLUEBIRDS!!!" We both chanted. Cardiff City Bluebirds was our team.

"Hopefully Swansea-"

"Jack bastards!" Richard interrupted.

"Hopefully they will crash out of the premier league and will we stamp on them and put them back in their place, below us" I grinned.

"When we get back" Richard started sounding as if he was being serious now. "Do you think they will still come after you?"

I took a deep breath. "They'll always keep coming for me, you know that. I'm just hoping they won't know I'm back for a while so I don't have to keep low straight away"

"Well it was certainly interesting in China wasn't it?"

"Don't remind me. Every time I heard a police car I thought they were coming to arrest me. Never going on shore leave there again"

We carried on chatting the hours away talking about trivial stuff before I went back on watch at four. It was just after two and the ships general alarm rings out for all to hear. It can only mean one thing. Fire. I guessed right as through the intercom comes the captains voice "Attention all crew, Attention all crew. Fire in the second cargo hold repeat fire in the second cargo hold, this is not a drill I repeat this is not a drill" 

With this I feel myself go pale as a fire is the most dangerous thing to happen at sea. But quickly our training kicks in and we scramble into our boiler suits and safety boots and bolt out of the cabin and dash down the stairway five decks to our muster point. Luckily for us we're the first in our team to get there so that’s something that can noted in the report for later, which is good news for us. Quickly the team leader who is the second engineer and the rest of the team arrive and we roll call. With everyone accounted for, the leader radios the bridge to say so and to receive orders. At first we are told to wait for now while the first and second team are dealing with it, but should gear up in case. So we get started with that and a few minutes Richard and I along the rest of the team are wearing our fire suits and with our breathing apparatus referred to as BA's at the ready. The next few minutes seem to take forever but finally we are told from the bridge another fire has broken out in the cargo hold, and the other teams have their hands full. We all put on the face masks of our BA's, and then flash hoods then last but not least the yellow helmets and we all make our way forward to the cargo hold. 

Once we arrive the second engineer tells Richard and I with two A/B's to go down and start a sweep of the hold. Locate the fire and report back by radio then tackle it. So one by one we are down the tight hatchway and straight into intense almost painful heat. Even with the fire suits you still feel it. The temperature is around two hundred degrees Celsius so we can't stay in there for long, we have to work fast. The four of us make our way through down the many levels of the hold though the blinding smoke, deafening noise and intense heat. We get five levels down and we lay eyes upon what looks easily like a vision of hell itself. 

So straight away I'm radioing back "Second, second, Mike. We have located the fire five levels down on the port side but can't tell exactly what type of fire though"

We are told to try as dowse it with water anyway. So we do for around five minutes and it quickly becomes clear that isn't working. So we start to retreat back out of the hold we me at the rear. As we are going up the stairs however a massive explosion from somewhere in the hold knocks me of my feet. I end up on the floor and my torch broken. I'm quickly on my feet again trying to regain my bearings, but it no use in the smoke and I realise I've lost my team. I'm now lost within this hell. But there only so much training can do and now I'm starting to panic, breathing harder which only uses up precious air and time for me to get out. As I start to get myself together something dawns on me. In every direction I look I see just fire on all sides coming in for the kill. Fearing it to be the end all I can think to myself is 'And to think I would be home in few days' 

As I wait for the inevitable a container just to my left explodes and all I see is white light and I horrible ringing in the ears and just as it quick as it came… came nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

After what seemed like an eternity I started to come round and to my surprise I find I'm not dead. Because being so close to an explosion like that, I really should be. But I notice all isn't right as I'm not in a hospital bed or lying in the cargo hold on the floor which is what I would be expecting. But actually I'm being hung from my arms bound by chain, and I'm still wearing my kit minus the helmet, flash hood and BA. My heart starts thumping in my chest and a cold sweat breaks out and my eyes dart back and fore trying to find a clue as to where I am. Quickly the feeling of fear, being very afraid and panic set in. But once again I use what he learnt over the years, which is being afraid and panicking doesn't help the situation. So I start to control my breathing. As a result it slows down my heart and stops the cold sweat, and with that out of the way I start to think how to get out of this predicament I seem to find myself in. Not knowing if this is reality or a dream I decide the best course of action is to call out to see if that might produce any answers. 

"Hello!" I shout into the surrounding darkness that encircles me, with the only light on focus on me. "Is there anyome there?" 

After a few long moments a sinister voice replies "So, the Autobots decided to sneak one of their human pets on board and spy on us?" It said.

"What? I'm sorry mate, but what the hell are on about?" I returned back now more than confused.

"Oh you know you perfectly well what I'm on about …mate" Replies the sinister voice. 

"Look whatever this is about you got the wrong guy. Honestly I really don't know what you’re on about" I said back. Trying to chuckle half-heartedly in an attempt to lighten the situation and in an attempt to prove my innocennce. 

"Oh really? So would you care to explain how you came on board then?" The sinister voice asked.

"On board? Am I still on the Catalonian Star?" I asked back.

"Stop trying to avoid the question" The voice snapped.

"Look I don't know what's going on, or where I am so could you at least fill in some blanks for me" I said.

And with this the unknown person makes a sort of grunt which would suggest that he is starting to get agitated. To my surprise the space fills with the sound of loud metallic thumping which strangely sound like footsteps sending me into a deeper sense of confusion. From the darkness directly in front of me comes forth a figure of a silver, evil looking giant robotic being with eyes the colour of hell where it, or should I say he surely came from. Also he is roughly 30 to 40 feet tall, only then do I realise how far up I'm being hung from. At first my eyes open wide and my mouth hanging half open in vast shock. But I quickly regain my composure. My brain goes into overdrive and comes to the conclusion that none of this is real and it's either a dream or some very strange nightmare.   
In fact I become so confident of this apparent fact I dare a question back at the robotic being standing before me. "So what part of my sub consciousness do you hail from?" I asked.

I quickly regret asking as the being snarled, showing his massive shark like teeth which could very easily tear me to shreds. 

"Trying to be brave with quick shots like that at me is not a wise move, fleshling" He said sounding angry. "I will ask again why did the Autobots send you on board my ship?" He asked the question once again.

"Auto what? What like… garages?" I said confused. I mean, what the hell is an Autobot?

Again the giant robot snarls only even more which unnerves me.

"Look I don't what the… Autobots was it? Look I'm just a cadet in the merchant navy. I'm a seafarer not some sort of spy. I'm telling the truth, you've got to believe me" I pleaded.

"If you are not with the Autobots then" He lean in closer with me wanting to back up, which I couldn't do. "Why are you here?" The giant counters sounding unconvinced.

"I-I don't know either. I was fighting a fire on board my ship and I was caught up in explosion and from there the rest is blank until now, honest to god I swear" I stated my case.

"Now that sounds like a very interesting story indeed. But this time you will tell me the truth" He said.

"I've told you the truth, I was caught in an explosion and somehow I ended up here, now please will you let me go, please?" I pleaded.

"Not until you tell me what I want to know" He said not relenting.

"Please, I've told you. Please let me go" I again pleaded for my freedom. I was now scared.

"Why have the Autobots sent you here?!" The giant barked, making me flinch at the tone and volume of the voice.

"P-Please I don’t know who or what the Autobots are." I was terrified and I was visibly shaking in fright. "I-I-I'm just a cadet in the merchant navy. Please I don't know what's going on… just let me go please, I beg of you" I plead again. I would be on my hands and knees if I wasn't being hung by the arms at the time.

"Obviously you don't seem to get the message so I will put it simple enough words for your tiny mind to be able to understand. You will only be released once you tell me what the Autobots hope to find out and if you don't… I will cause you so much pain you will be begging for death, which too will be slow and painful" 

That was enough to make my heart stop and I now just wished I could up with a lie that would please this giant enough to let me go. But I had no idea about anything going on and all I had to go on was the real truth.

"So I'm going to leave you by yourself to let you come to your senses, and when I return I will expecting the truth this time… or so help you if you don't" The giant leaves the massive cavernous space with an automatic door shutting behind him sealing me in. 

By now I was in a state of blind panic. Why was this happening to me? I was only days from home, well I don't really have a home, just somewhere I lived at the time. Did people know I'm alive? Do they know where I am? Were they even looking for me? All I had was questions running through my head, with no answers for them. But one more pressing question remained. How am I going to get out of here? It would seem telling the truth won’t work, but what else was there.  
Who or what was that… thing? Who or what are the Autobots? Are they the enemies of that thing? Are the Autobots the good guys or are they worse? If they're good, would they help me? If not, then what?  
All these question and yet nothing to answer them. So that meant only two options, tell the truth which isn't working or lie? What could I come up with? What would sound convincing enough to grant me my freedom from this nightmare? Thinking hard I came up with nothing remotely good enough. So that meant I could only carry on with the truth and just hope that soon the giant would start to believe me and let me go before I got killed as promised.

But I'm brought out of my thoughts as once again the giant returns, with a look on its face that finally he will get what he wants.  
"Are you ready to tell me what I want to know?" He asked.

Hesitating as to whether it is the right thing to do, I decide I have no choice. "I've already told you the truth" I said.  
And in lighting quick speed a back-hander from the giant's huge metal hand slams into my right side with the distinctive sound of ribs breaking. I scream out in excruciating pain as three or four of my ribs are smashed apart.

"So it would seem you didn’t understand earlier. Every time you lie I will break one of your pathetic, weak human limbs. Do I make myself clear?" He said.  
I could only nod at the time.

"Why have the Autobots sent you here?" He asked the same question as before.

And it repeats with the same question and me coming up with the same answer that I don't know. And as a result both my legs are broken and I'm suffering from a punctured lung, mild concussion and blood all over the place with it collecting on the floor below. I'm barely conscious. 

Finally the giant has had enough and breaks the chain sending me crashing to the floor in a heap causing more pain. Slowly after getting feeling back into my arms I manage to look up at my torturer, only now realising how small I am compared to the metallic giant.   
He says after some time "I'm going to give you time to think, and when I return, I will only ask one more time. And if you still lie to me… I will simply crush you under my foot like the bug that you are" I told me coldly. 

And once again he left the room leaving me all by myself on the cold metal floor petrified. A few good number of minutes past until I was able to sort of sit up despite the pain I slowly scoot over to a dark corner hoping it will provide some sort of protection. In that corner I sit there starting to rock back and fore in panic, but I quickly stop because of the many broken bones. I just sat there murmuring whimpers. I lose all sense of time passing it could have been minutes, hours, days in fact. That's how bad it was. And there was no natural light to speak of so it completely ruined my body clock. My body was starting to feel numb all over as it tried to reduce the feeling of pain. I was feeling really cold. And with all this I had been coughing up blood. I looked terrible. I'd been in bad situations before, and I was always clever enough to escape. But nothing could have prepared me for this. I was truly afraid, my body has almost been beaten to a pulp and I was now facing certain death which was going to be slow and painful. I carried on whimpering in the dark corner, hugging myself. 

After what could only be described as sometime, my ears could pick up noises. At first they were faint with no real idea what it sounded like. But slowly and surely it sounded like a gun fight coming my way. But the noises sounded like they came straight out of science fiction which could be describe as sounding like …laser guns or energy weapons. I couldn't say what it was or why it was there to begin with either. But again my brain went in overdrive came up with only two logical conclusions, well logical given the circumstances that is. 

One. My captures were fighting amongst each other. 

Or two. This was a rescue for me, by maybe these mentioned Autobots. 

Maybe they are good guys after all. Again the arrival of the giant metal being brings me out of my thoughts. The giant looks to where I previously was and could see that I wasn't there. Somehow he made the lights brighten and brings me back into the light once again with nowhere to hide. The giant smirks seeing my futile attempt to hide and began to walk slowly towards me, making sure to make every footstep to be as loud as possible and to make the floor shudder with his enormous feet. It has its desired effect as I was now violently shaking with pure terror as I knew what was about to occur. 

And once again the question is asked   
"Why did the Autobots send you here, what do they want?"

I was speechless and my mouth was as dry as the desert of the Middle East I had recently visited, manage to word out quietly "Please, I… I don't know, please… please don’t kill me, please" 

Tears roll down my face as I look down waiting for my final moments. Once again I think to myself. 'And to think I would be home again in a few days'.

However something happen I didn't expect. An explosion from outside the still open door, the body of another metal giant, shorter than the one in front of me, a faceless purple one, a guard probably flies past the doorway down the corridor. Four more metal giants storm the room. Immediately they, with what must be their guns trained them on my torturer. Yes, this is definitely a rescue, and although I have no idea who or what they are but I'm ready enough to trust them with my life. Finally the original silver giant turns to address the newcomers. He looks right at the biggest of the four who is blue and red with what looks like parts of a truck decked out all over his body. 

He finally says at him with narrowed eyes "Optimus” Sounding as if they are close friends, which clearly they weren’t.

"Megatron. Release the human now" The blue and red known as Optimus ordered in a heavy baritone-like voice with a hint of anger.

"No" Megatron said quite flatly as if Optimus wasn't asking of much "However you have arrived in time to see your human pet get squashed like a bug, like all human vermin are" 

Megatron raises one of his massive feet and lets it hover over my battered body with his equally massive arm mounted cannon aimed at Optimus. 

I had gone into blind panic and cry out "No don't kill me, please I want to live! Please I beg of you, spare my life. Please don't kill me!"

As I pleaded for my life Megatron was briefly distracted looking down at me finding my pleas amusing. But this is all the other four needed to pounce on Megatron as Optimus, a slightly shorter bulky, army green one and again smaller yellow and black one, all tackled Megatron away from me while leaving the fourth one to tend to me. 

Knowing the danger had passed, I collapsed from my sat up position falling back to the cold hard metal floor and my body convulsed as I carried on coughing up blood due to the puncture in my lung. 

This fourth metal giant was by far the smallest, half the size of the ones called Megatron and Optimus. But strangely this one had a feminine look about it. As I was lying on my back, dark red blood pouring from my mouth I was looking at her. She knelt down beside me. With her huge metal hands she rolled me to my side to stop me from choking on my own blood. I carried on coughing more of the red stuff on the floor of a while. Soon I stopped producing it and I tried spitting out what remained. When my mouth was finally cleared she rolled me onto my back again. She lean over me filling my field of vision and she tapped the side of her head. With all the noise, and me being in the state I was in, I couldn't hear what she was saying. I could guess she was informing someone else about my condition as she seemed to be checking me over.   
I couldn't feel much anymore, it was like my body was shutting down. I believed I was dying, probably was if I didn't get medical attention soon. I didn't want to die like this, and certainly not so soon. I couldn't do much but just look around me. My senses were going. I couldn't hear well, I couldn't feel much and the smell of blood was disappearing. 

I looked at her and I could see she had these wing like things on her back. It made me think that she looked like an angel made of metal, and she had come to save me and take me away from this metallic hell and ascend me to heaven. She leaned in closer, much closer to shield me from the fight that came close.   
I took note of her very big lit up blue eyes. They were beautiful to look at compared to the evil in the crimson eyes of Megatron. 

She put a hand under my back and the other under my legs and she very gently lifted me off the floor trying to keep me a flat as possible so she wouldn't cause anymore injury. Not that I cared that much anymore because there was so much adrenaline in my blood I wouldn't have felt much pain anymore. She held me close to her chest and I could feel the heat emanating from it. So as best I could, I tried to snuggle up closer to her. The gentle heat radiating from her was sending me to sleep. She adjusted her hold of me till I was in her arms, just like a mother holds their new born child. Her fingers of one hand shielded my head as I rested it on her. Now I tried to sleep as I could rest, knowing that she and the others were going to keep me protected from Megatron. As I was closer to her face I could sort of hear her call to the others saying something I guess was that she had me in her arms. I closed my eyes drifting away. When she started running the motion didn't wake me, but rather it made me fall into sleep further. Quite amazing when you consider that there was a battle going on around me. But I was sleep deprived and my body was failing on me, all I could do was fall asleep. Maybe I would sleep forever. I no longer cared, the ordeal as far as I was concerned was over.


	3. Chapter 3

After what again felt like an eternity I was able to open my eyes. I had to shut them again because of the light.   
And then slowly this time I opened them and suddenly I feel my gag reflex working as there was a tube going in through my nose and down my throat. This was how to say, feeling uncomfortable? So I immediately started to pull it out and when I did then I could breathe more normally now the gagging had stopped.   
I went straight into detective mode and try and work out what to expect now. I quickly notice I'm in what looks like a hospital bed so that’s good. I see I'm hook up with an IV drip and heart monitor. I hadn't noticed the beeping until now. I tried sitting up.

"AHHH Shit" I blurted out rather loudly as pain racked my entire torso. 

So again I did it slowly and I saw that both my legs were in casts. It's odd because injuries like that would come from say to something like what happened in that dream.   
I mean I was in a fire not some strange room with giant robots. I should be covered in massive burns I was almost burnt alive for Christ sake.

But something else dawned on me. Why wasn't I in a hospital ward? Because I am in a hospital bed in hospital gowns, so why aren't I in a hospital? This was just getting weird. Again not for the first time I am brought out of my intense thinking as I hear something.   
It sounds like footstep only they are… metallic. It’s got to be those giant robots, maybe it's that Megatron. Probably he's found me and has come to finish me off. Frustratingly I can't exactly get on my feet or get out of the bed, so there's nothing I can do but accept what coming. As fear sets in I start to pull the bed sheet right up to my face covering most of it in a vain attempt to hide. I know it's just stupid like that will really work but I'm willing to try anything. But my fears are lifted… slightly as I see two of my saviours, the one call Optimus and the one that looked like a metal angel approach. I still don't know them or their intentions toward me but they seem ok… so far. As they come next to the platform the bed was on, the female one looked down at me with a slight chuckle noticing how I was trying to hide under the sheets.

She reached out and stroked the top of my head and saying softly "There's nothing to fear your safe now. We won't hurt you" 

She pulled the sheet down revealing my face again still showing fear and a slight confusion all rolled into one pose. 

She continued "You have nothing to fear from us, after all we did save your life" To which all I could to was nod in agreement.

Now it was Optimus' turn to speak "We are glad to see that you are recovering well. For many times we thought we were going to lose you. I'm sure that you have many questions to ask and they will be answered in time. I think it is best that we introduce ourselves. My name is Optimus Prime and we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots," Pointing towards the other one "And this is my second in command, Arcee" 

"Ok" I manage to reply finding that trying to speak was difficult. And also trying to take it all in "And who was the one you saved me from?"

"Megatron, leader of the Decepticons" Answered Optimus

"Ok, so from what I have seen I would say you are not exactly on friendly terms with them. Why I'm sure I will find out soon enough. But one thing I would like to ask is. How did you know I was there?" I asked.

"Megatron believed that you are an ally of ours, and he knows that I would never let a single human die at the hands of the Decepticons. So he told us about holding you prisoner to try and elicit a reaction, which we did. Even though it may have been a trap, I was not going to take the risk that he was lying. And I'm glad I decided not to take the risk" He told me. 

Now the questions turned to me with Arcee asking "However, we have our own questions for you, who are you and how did you end up on their warship?"

"My name is Michael Rickers and I'm a deck cadet in the merchant navy. I was on a container ship called the Catalonian Star. We had a fire on board in one of the cargo holds I went in to fight the fire and an explosion caused me get lost inside and loose contact with my team. Next thing I know, I'm seconds away from being burnt to death when a container next to me explodes and after that ...I don't remember anything else until being hung by chains in the place where you found me"

I paused while I had a revelation. What happened on the ship, do the crew think I'm dead? Or even what about the fire? Perhaps the ship might have down. I just had to know at that moment 

"Excuse me but could you possibly find out what happened to my ship? I really would like to know if everyone was alright from the fire" I asked.

Optimus gave me a look of understanding "Of course we will. And we will let you know the moment we find out" He said. 

From the distance I heard a woman's voice call out aimed at Optimus and Arcee "Has he woken up?" 

And up the stairs leading to the top of the platform where my bed was, came this slim woman who looked like she was in her mid to late thirties I'd say. She was wearing green scrubs and a cream cardigan with a stethoscope over her shoulders. I would guess she might be a medic. I was right as straight away she took the stethoscope and listened to different parts of my chest, then went on to shine the torch in both my eyes and checked the monitors and drip bag. 

"Do you feel any pain anywhere?" She asked in the manner that she had asked this question many times before.

"Slight pain everywhere but mostly my torso as I tried to sit up too quickly" I answered.

"Please don't try to move too much you have broken nearly all your ribs and many more things but for the mean time …Arcee can you give a hand here?" She moved along the side of the bed to the head end and started to lift the head of the bed from one side while Arcee lifted from the other side. With that sorted the woman came back to view and she asked me. "Better now?"

"Cheers. So where do you fit into all this?" I asked.

"I'm June Darby. I know the Autobots because a few months ago Arcee saved my son from the Decepticons as they were chasing him"

"June, they were chasing me. Jack was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and I had to get him out of there" Arcee corrected. 

"Anyway for months I had no idea that my son was in danger" She gave a glare at Arcee which made her cringe a bit. 

"However I was kidnapped by a terrorist organisation and a Decepticon, I was rescued by Arcee and Jack, that’s when I learned about the Autobots"

Now that I was sat up I saw the arrival of three children. Two boys and a girl. From first glance I could guess that Jack might have been the older boy with his raven black hair just like June's and dressed as a typical teenager, with the fashion of wearing a short sleeved t-shirt over a long sleeved one, and wearing jeans that might have never been washed. The girl looked like she might be trouble with this sort of modern, new age Goth look going on, while having very striking black and pink hair in pigtail style. But the younger boy was the opposite of the others, very square glasses wearing a shirt without a tie thank god, but wearing an orange jumper so I would guess he is a bit of a geek. So they too came to the bed side just as June had. And behind them came the two other Autobots from the rescue the green one and the black and yellow one and another one I haven't seen before the same size as the green one, white and orange with very broad shoulders. 

The first one to speak was the one I assumed might be Jack "Hi, how are you feeling? You were in quite a battered state when they brought you in. You almost died on us a few times on us" He said.

"All I'm going to say is I haven't felt this bad, since I took on a whole load of royal navy cadets on a drunken night out in Portsmouth" I jokingly answered back. The one thing I was good at was not always being serious all the time.

"Well it's good to see that you seem to be taking this very well, the names Jack, Jack Darby" I was right.

"Michael Rickers" I put out my right hand toward Jack and he took it and shook.  
"Your mum has briefly explained how you know the Autobots, but what about you two" I asked now looking at the girl and the younger boy.

The younger boy spoke first "I was with Jack at the time when the Decepticons appeared. Arcee and Bumblebee protected us as we made our escape. Later they took us here and told us about whothey are" He explained while gesturing towards the black and yellow Autobot and thought the name Bumblebee defiantly suited him. "I'm Raff by the way" 

I shook his hand also "Well, nice to meet you Raff"

I now had my attention turned towards the girl "So what's your story?"

"I'm Miko. I just happen to spot Arcee convincing Jack to come here I called to Jack to go. So Arcee then had to take me along as I had made myself a target for the Decepticons" She explained, going by her accent I would say she is either Korean or Japanese but not Chinese or another part of far east Asia. I should know I have been there a number of times and you pick up on things like this.

Then suddenly she started to ask me questions at a thousand miles per hour and saying them so fast I couldn't remember the first one let alone the other fifteen or so more so I just kept quiet for a moment and I raise my hand showing her the gesture to stop, and she did.  
"Look, slow down and catch your breath before you pass out now. Let’s start again but slower this time" I said slowly as to emphasise my point of going slower.

"Who are you and how did you get on the cons warship?"

"Ok, well as I just said a moment ago my name is Michael Rickers, I'm a deck cadet in the merchant navy. I was on board my first ship the Catalonian Star which is a 270 meter long, fifteen year old container ship. We were on our way crossing the Pacific Ocean on route to the port of LA. One day a fire broke out in one of the cargo holds I was with one team fighting the fire and an explosion caused me to lose contact with my team and I was disoriented and now surrounded by walls of fire" 

I paused as I was reliving the horror of it all remembering my fear as I thought as was about to die a painful death. I collected myself took a deep breath and continued "So there I am in what could only be described as a living hell and about to be burned alive when a container just to my left explodes and then I blacked out. When I woke up that was where you lot found me so to fully answer your question that’s who I am and I don't know how I ended up there"

There was a short silence until Jack asked me "From your accent I'd say you’re English, right?"

"Well, yes I am British. But I'm not English, I'm Welsh" I said.

"Welsh?" Jack asked confused.

"I'm from the UK. But I come from Wales not England. You see the UK is best thought of as a country of countries. The full name is The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, well Great Britain is made up of England, Scotland and Wales. Does that sort of clear things up a bit?" 

Jack replied "Sort of"

I now turned my attention to the Autobots I didn't know yet "Now if you don't mind me asking who you are?"

Miko butted in pointing to the green one behind with her thumb "He's Bulkhead, my best-friend and my guardian" 

Bulkhead simply said "Hello" Raising one of his giant hands and waving it.

A thought came to me so I asked the two boys "So do you two have guardians?"

Raff answered first "Bumblebee is my guardian and also I seem to be the only human that can understand what he says, I don't know why though"

"And you Jack?"

"I'm Arcee partner" He said, receiving a smirk from her "She's also my first motorcycle"

"I'm sorry, she your first motorcycle… I… I don't understand"

"Cybertronains can transform into vehicles, in Arcee's case she transforms into a motorcycle"

"So that would explain why you all seem to have parts of vehicles all over you, right I'm starting to get it now" 

Now my attention turned on the white and orange Autobot. "So your name is?" 

The White and Orange one lean in a bit closer and said "My name is Ratchet, I'm the Autobots Chief Medical Officer"

So I replied to him "Well, good to meet Ratchet" I nodded my head once as I would, acknowledging a superior officer as I would guest he might have been the one to have given me medical treatment.

June moved forward grabbing my attention but she address everyone else "Well I think that enough chatting for now he needs some rest so I'm going to ask for you all expect for Ratchet of course to leave and give Michael some peace and quiet as he needs to recover from his injuries" 

Slowly but surely they start to leave leaving me with June and Ratchet. June heads over to somewhere behind me so I can't see and comes back with one of those tables on wheels just like in hospital and on there is a plate with a cover on and a glass accompanied by a jug of water she lifts the cover to reveal a pie. 

"I had this ready for when you woke up I hope you like chicken pie?"

"That’s brilliant I like chicken pie that and after three months of terrible slop from the ships cook anything will do, thanks"

She then reached behind my back lifting me slowly off the pillow a bit and fluffed to pillows and set me back down again.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

At this moment in time I can think of nothing really but to be funny and sort of saying the truth "Well I really wouldn't mind a nice big fat Cuban cigar right now" I smiled while trying to hold a straight face but it wasn't working.

"You shouldn't smoke cigars they could kill you, you know" She stated. 

"Well really I should be dead already so that doesn't bother me" I countered.

"Well you shouldn't. Now I'm going to ask you eat that pie and get some sleep. I'll be back in the morning to see how you are doing" 

"Yes ma'am" I said while saluting and as I started to tuck in to the pie she tomade her exit while Ratchet was at the other side of the room working on something. 

She looked at him "Ratchet?" He turns around "I've got to go to do my shift at the hospital now if there is any change in his condition you let me know straight away"

Ratchet looks over at me eating my pie which was actually pretty damn good by the way. "I will. Have a good shift nurse Darby" 

She nodded "Thank you Ratchet" She turn to the rather large door and left. 

So I finished off the pie in double-quick time and gulped down half the jug of water leaving half there for the morning. Even though I knew it could be filled. It was a habit I picked up on ship as fresh water isn't as readily available. And with that I slowly let myself drift off into sleep now knowing what was going on. It made it easy to sleep into blissful sub-conciseness.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm was in the vast space of an empty cargo hold on a ship, what type I wasn't too sure but best guest it was a container. I looked around and I spotted the cell guides so definitely a container hold. It was very big about seven stories tall and about roughly fifty meter across so the ship is a large one, even for that of a container ship. It's quiet and dark with only a few lights on, then again there aren't many anyway as there no need for it to be bright. Also it's rather humid but it is getting warmer that’s for sure, but why? 

My question is answered as suddenly, and I mean suddenly, anything from ladders to hand rails spontaneously catch fire and in a few moments the whole place is a raging inferno. 

I looked on in disbelief but I do take note that I can see an escape route so I run for it. I climbed the ladder as fast as I could, heading up to the escape hatch because my life depended on it. It too at the top catches fire, and so to at the bottom with both fires coming to meet half way where I am. So I get off at the nearest level just in time, and now I have nowhere to go and all I see is fire. I seemed to have changed from wearing the normal overalls as if I was inspecting the hold, to wearing the full fire gear. I put on the face mask so I could breathe as the smoke was beginning to fill the air. 

On the radio I hear a voice which sounds like Megatron's of all people. "Now fleshling you will die as you are cooked alive" 

The radio filled with his evil sounding laughter so I speak into the radio "That's what you think, well not if I got anything to do with it so, fuck you" 

I look for a way out when a voice of the second engineer comes through. "Michael, Michael, Second engineer. Can you hear me, over?" 

"Loud and clear" I reply into the radio.

"Michael can you hear me?" He asked again.

"Yes, loud and clear! Over!"

The voice changes to that of a woman's voice on the radio "Michael can you hear me?" Whoever she was asked.

I notice that the fires are closing in and having to shout over the roar of the inferno.   
"Yes I can, loud and clear! You need to get me out of here, over!" I shouted down the VHF.

I feel a strange sensation from both of my legs, I look down and there on fire "Oh shit!" 

I make frantic movements to put them out and it no good and the strange sensation is now sheer intense pain and my legs are being burnt and the fire moves up to consume the rest of me and I collapse now completely all on fire feeling nothing but burning and the smell of my own flesh being burnt and all can now do is scream out in pure agony as loud as I can humanly possible.

I slam my eyes wide open and sit bolt upright in the bed gasping for air. Straight away June was at my side forcing me back down so not to aggravate my injuries. She held on to my side. I was breathing heavily. "What the fuck was all that about… fucking hell" I said while shaking my head.

I now noticed that Ratchet was next to the platform looking down with a face of great worry. June move back into full view 

"I heard you muttering I asked you if you could hear me and you then screamed out like you were in pain, what happened? Was it a nightmare?"

Now I had my breathing under control but I could still feel my heart beating away intensely "Oh yes, defiantly a nightmare" 

So I explained what happened but I was so traumatized by it I was on the verge of crying out and completely losing it she too was upset to hear this and she hugged me and my eyes watered up and tears now ran down my face as it felt so real. And I know this because I had been there for real, and also the fact that that almost completely happened to me was properly sinking in. 

So for a few minutes nobody says anything as June just continues to hug me to calm me down and eventually I do. Now that I'm no longer about to completely break down I start to take in my surrounding to make sure nothing has changed and I see there is a wheelchair to one side. 

June lets go and can see that I'm looking at the wheelchair "Yes I brought it as I thought you might want to have a look around the place"

"Yeah that would be great" 

She pushed it towards me and helped me get in it and she pushed it to the top of the steps and gave a look to Ratchet nodding her head in the direction of the steps. Ratchet getting her point puts his hand out flat and June wheels the chair and herself onto the hand and Ratchet deposits us at the bottom of the steps and June set the chair back on the floor and pushes me in the direction of the doorway.

She shows me around the Autobot base explaining all the different places and also telling me how the place used to be a missile silo base during the cold war. She finished by entering the main control room of the base there I could see a large tunnel across from the room sweeping around to the left and another one stopping after around twenty five meters. This last one had something built into it. I asked June what it was and she explained it was a thing called a ground bridge basically a portal allowing someone to go anywhere on earth. To say I was amazed by it was an understatement, more like I was in complete awe.   
But June snapped me out of it and push me along, not that I much say in the matter. She took me to where the other humans tend to hang around, as I would guess that walking in amongst the feet of giant robots might not be such a clever move. When we got to the top of yet another platform, which there was quite a lot of in the base, she stopped me by a table and left for a moment. She returned with a bowl of corn flakes a carton of milk and left again one more time. I poured the milk in the bowl and she came back 

"As you are British I thought you would like this" She put on the table a teapot with a cup and saucer with a teaspoon on the edge of the saucer.

"Oh you really shouldn't have, it's been months since I have had a cup of tea, thank you very much"

While I was enjoying the simple breakfast I heard three vehicles come from the tunnel from the far side. From it appeared a blue motorcycle ridden by Jack, a black and yellow muscle car and a green 4X4. They pulled into the room and stopped and the kids off or out of the vehicles. I watch curiously and I saw something I didn't expect to see as all three of them start to shift and different part moved to eventually form Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead. I just sat there wide eyed as I just couldn't comprehend what just happened. 

June once again snapped me out it "You soon get used to it" I could only nod slightly.

The kids ran up the to the platform with their guardians following suit to the edge. 

Bulkhead asked me the question I knew someone was going to ask "How you today buddy?"

"Not the best I have say as in my sleep I had what was probably the worst nightmare I have ever had in my life" I quietly sighed.

"What happened in this nightmare?" Arcee sounded very concerned

"I was on a ship more specifically in a cargo hold just like on my ship. It was empty and I think I might have doing an inspection or something like that when the place is suddenly on fire. I try to escape but quickly stopped by more fires then I'm wearing a fire kit and through the radio comes Megatron telling me I'm going to die as I'm cooked alive then I hear the voice of the second engineer asking if I can hear him I say I can but he doesn't hear then the voice must be June asking the same thing then…" 

I had to stop as I really wanted to forget it but Arcee wasn't letting it go "Then what?"

A deep breath later "I look down and my legs are on fire and I collapse and then my entire body is on fire and …and …the smell. I could smell my own flesh being …being burnt" 

Once again reliving it proving very difficult for me. Trying to regain myself "I'm sorry" 

Arcee reached out, put her hand around the back of my shoulders and gave me a slight comforting squeeze "Don't be sorry it was just I nightmare, none of it actually happened and your fine now"  
"I don't think it's going to be that easy to get over it as that did almost happen for real" My voice trailing away and my eyes forming tears ready to set them running down my face again. 

Arcee gave another gentle squeeze "Hey, hey please don't cry. You've been though a few very traumatic experiences recently, and you pulled though both I'm sure you will be pull though this one as well. I may have only just met you but I know you are strong, and I want you to stay strong. Ok?" 

I looked up at her and trying my best to put on a brave face I nodded and she removed her hand. 

Trying to move the subject away from all that "So why are you kids here shouldn't you be in school or something?"

"Pfft durr it's Saturday, or do they make you go to school on Saturdays in Britain" Miko sounding unimpressed with my question.

"Saturday!!! You mean that fire was four days ago!!!"

"Err …yes"

"Oh my god …they would have stopped searching for me now, and they must think I'm dead …Jesus Christ how am I going to get around this one" Nobody spoke even though it was an invitation for suggestions.

Taking me by surprise was an alarm of some sort that rang out everywhere, it sounded just like the my ships general alarm. All the drills and training I have done kicked in and I immediately stood up forgetting the fact that both my legs were broken and in cast so as a result I face planted on the floor.

"Ah shit" Was all my colourful vocabulary could come up with. 

June and Jack immediately tried to get me off the floor but given my current state of health I couldn't exactly sort myself out. And also given that I'm six foot eight and a bit of muscle given a weight of somewhere over two hundred and fifty pounds, to say that they were in a bit of difficulty is a slight understatement. I much as they tried I wasn't going to be coming off that floor soon so Arcee and Bumblebee took over and in no time I was back in the chair now sporting a bloody nose, so June went to get me damp cloth to sort that out   
"Great another one to add to the list of injuries, will somebody explain what is that damn alarm for?!" I asked anyone sounding annoyed, mostly at myself.

"It's a proximity sensor. Why did you get up like that?" Raff asked me 

"Because it sounded just like an alarm on my ship and all the drills I've done and the training now make me on instinct to stand up but anyway why is going off?"  
Ratchet who was by some big computer screen and also seemly appearing out nowhere answered that one "It's Agent Fowler"

"Who?"

"He's our liaison with the U.S. government and he only ever visits when… things happen, which in this case is about you"

From the top of this big concrete tube which went through the ceiling, probably a former missile tube, I could tell because they look like missile tubes from a Nuclear Submarine I once visited, but that another story altogether. Along it are doors and a light on top of each one and in quick succession they light up so I would imagine it's a lift and when the light at our level lights up the doors open rather quickly to show this black man wearing a worn out suit while not doing his tie up properly or even doing his top button up. He didn't look like the athletic type either has he had a good sized beer belly. Honestly he looked just a mess I could have thrown the Merchant Navy Code of Conduct book at him, as that explains how one should be properly attired. He steps out of the lift and scans the control room and stops when he sees me. Slowly he make his way over towards me clutching a file in his hand. He stops in front of me

"So you must be the kid that Prime rescued" He said. 

Straight away he made two mistakes. First he didn't sort out his messy look. I always do business smartly, as I am one to do things by the book. That being the one just mentioned. And secondly he called me a kid. To start with I am legally an adult and I became a man a long time ago.

Now I was a bit pissed off with him so I spoke coldly, and quietly as I didn't want to scare the kids a bit now that I'm about to show a glimpse of my other side "I don't know who the hell you think you are. But you never speak to me about serious business, because I know it is, while you look like a mess. And don't ever call me a kid, got that?" 

He straighten himself up and sorted out his shirt and tie and flatten out the creases in his jacket the best he could and also everyone looked slightly shocked with my sudden change of character. 

"Yes I am that person" I answered.

He pulls out two small books from his inside pocket. I could tell that they were a passport and a seaman's Discharge Book, which contains an entire record of a person’s sea service. 

He opens both up and reads something and asks me "I have to formally ask you your full name, date of birth, rank and service number, for the record please"

I knew the drill I have done this many times for immigration in countries when I went on shore leave 

"Michael James Rickers, 20th April 1992, Deck Cadet Trainee Officer, CF03066784"

Fowler again checks the papers and hand them over to me and I check to see that they are fine, and they check out. 

"I also have this for you, but you are not going to like this I'm afraid" 

So I reluctantly take the file he was holding and opened it up on the front page. I see the letters MAIB and instantly I knew what it was about. I start to read through the file in great detail to myself. After a few very long minutes I close the file and stop my face scrunched up and a very deep breath. The kids inch closer about to ask me if I'm fine but I cut them off before they even did by lobbing the file somewhere I wasn't looking at the time 

"For fuck sake!" Bashing my hands on the arm rest of the chair 

"Damn it" All I can do is just stare down blankly at the floor not saying anything. 

Fowler asked me "Do you want me to tell them"

"I will" Looking back at everyone else and all desperately wanting to know what was in the file 

"It's a report from the MAIB that’s the Marine Accident Investigation Branch, they deal with any accidents in UK waters or on UK flagged ships. It's the report on the Catalonian Star it says there are five fatalities, it says that a fire occurred in cargo hold two and an explosion cause a major rupture in the ships keel killing a cadet, that’s me it says the body was presumed to have been vaporised as it was never found, the ship broke in two and did a Titanic with the bow section going first in under two minutes and the second two hours later, the other four deaths were caused by the four being trapped in the front sinking section and drowned with their bodies floating up to the surface not long after, two A/B's the Second Engineer... and the other deck cadet, my friend Richard Walker" 

I just look back down feeling very emotional thinking back on my late friend. Everyone was silent, after a long period Fowler was the one to break it. 

"I'm really sorry about your friend, I have read his file and I know you two have been friends for a long time" 

"Oh you've got that right… we were friends before we went to the academy, we went to the same high school, met him when I was eleven so I've known him for some time" I shrugged still looking down.

"Do you know anything yet about a funeral?"

"His body has just been brought to a naval base in northern California when it was picked up by the USS Cowpens. As far as I know his body is going to be on a military flight in two days to the UK, once a US post mortem has been carried out. The British government said they will conduct their own when he gets there. As far as a funeral I’ve been told maybe in two weeks. I’m sure that you would want to be there so I've already started to make arrangement for you to be able to be there, without people asking too many question as to your whereabouts" 

"Thank you, I certainly aim to be there, no matter what"

Now looking up again at Fowler "I'll also sort out a uniform for you. You’ll need one...right?"

"Yes I will. I will need a complete number one dress uniform. And also make sure it's a British uniform, not American, I don't want to be a laughing stock in front of my academy mates" Fowler simply nodded, he understood.

I addressed Arcee because she was the highest ranking there, as Optimus was nowhere to be seen. 

"People are going to ask me how I survived. Now I'm pretty sure that whatever the answer is, I won't be able to tell them so I would have to come with something. I don't believe in freak accidents. So I want to know what happened and why? Will you help me?"

Arcee stood there for a moment and nodded once "Yes we will, as we ourselves want to know and we won't stop until we do" She said.

"Thanks but where do we begin, does anyone have any suggestions? Because I know I don't have any" I asked everyone. 

Silence once again and not of the awkward type just an empty silence one which usually comes with a gust of wind and tumbleweed being blown past. 

The silence is broken by the click of fingers it was Raff "I think I might have an idea" 

He ran over to a desk with a laptop on it and started to type away furiously. 

"I got it" 

He went on to type some more and then map was displayed on very large screen designed for the Autobots no doubt. It was a chart of the Pacific Ocean, or more specifically the part of the ocean my ship was during the time of the fire. 

Raff explained "The satellites we are connected to detected an energon signature in this area it might have something to do with what happened to you"

"Can you give me the exact position?"

"Latitude 35°13' north Longitude 156°48' west"

Thinking out loud and all eyes on me "Right so the position at 0800 was… 158 west and 35 north on a course of… 97° and a speed of 20 knots so in 6 and bit hours that’s…. roughly… two degrees yes that position is where my ship was during the fire, there was nothing around for under thirty miles as the radars and EDIS were clear, so definitely my ship" 

A light bulb in my head went off "That container, it was that container"

Ratchet asking "What about a container?"

"I mean the one that I was next to when it exploded. That must be the cause of what happened to me"

Ratchet took a look at the reading brought up by Raff "Do you mean to suggest that there was a container with energon?"

"What's energon?" I asked.

From the corridor June and I came through earlier came the loud foot falls of Optimus Prime, as he approached the other Autobots he explained "Energon is the fuel and lifeblood of all Cybertronians"

Arcee turned to Fowler "So that's where we start with, Agent Fowler could you find out anything about that container?" 

"I don't think that should be to hard but it would help if I knew where it was on the ship"

I wasn't too sure but I gave him what I knew for sure "Well it was in hold two, so only forty foot containers go in there so it was bay ten. I think tier… four and I think I was next to the ladder so probably in the centre of the row so maybe either one or two. That's all I can remember but it should be enough as would imagine the paperwork would be a bit shady so easy to spot" 

The way the position of a container work is bays, rows, and tiers. Bays being how forward or aft it is. Rows are port or starboard and tiers how high, getting how the number system works took me weeks at the Academy you really have to be switched on to get it. 

Fowler shook my hand "That should be enough thank you, sorry about your friend" He made his way to the lift. 

I called out to him "Oh, by the way. What agency are you part of?"

"Err… I'm with the… CIA" He wasn't convincing 

"You’re not with the CIA are you?"

"No" 

"Ok I understand you can't say. But could you find out who was the coastguard inspector what did a quarantine check on my ship before entering Long beach a month ago?"

"Err...ok, why?"

"I was wondering if you could send him a reminder that having apples in a cabin is not a breach of US law. Those apples were the only nice things to eat on that ship and he took them away from me, the over bureaucratic git" 

Fowler chuckled slightly smiling he nodded "Will do" He entered the lift and he was gone.

June wrist watched starting beeping "That's the time already! I've got to get to the hospital now or I will be late for my shift" 

She fumbled for her keys and on the way to the stairs to her car which only now I've noticed she gives Jack a kiss on the cheek and he looked rather embarrassed. June started the car turned it around and gunned the engine and she was away in no time. Raff was still at his laptop doing whatever he was doing and Jack and Miko went to a TV hooked up to a games console. 

Jack asked "Hey Michael do you want to play video games with us?" Brandishing the controller.

"Sure why not, I haven't played a video game in over three months. I'll tell you this when I wasn't doing deck work or on watch there was sod all to do apart from watch movies or listen to music while slowly losing your mind through sheer boredom"

"Three months and no video games surely you had the internet, right?" I shook my head

"What… really, I don't think I could live without it that long"

"You have to be really mentally strong to cope without those things you take for granted, even making a simple phone call was difficult at the best of times, for a while I had squirrels with chainsaws in my head, if you know what I mean" 

Jack shook his head, so I clarified for him "It means I was going fucking crazy, big time stylie, that's what"

Jack laughed and came on this racing game and we just shut up as we became drawn in by it and the Autobots slowly drifted away to do whatever it is they do.


	5. Chapter 5

So it now been around two weeks since I have arrived at the Autobot base and so far not too much has happened in that time. Fowler calls every day, he has found out who the shipper of the container is but exactly who wanted it shipped is unknown, so at the moment so no leads. Most of my injuries have healed, hell even I'm walking again, even though with the aid of a walking stick. It made the Autobots extremely happy, as there was a slim chance I would never walk again. In fact Arcee was so pleased after I had managed to stand up and made a few minutes of shaky steps she picked me up and hugged me tightly, and from what I could tell, this is very out of character for her. By the time she realised what she was doing she put me back down and acted like it never happened. I've been teasing her about that ever since. 

Most days I would play video games with the kids and tell them stories about my three months at sea. When they weren't there I would do what is pretty much homework from the academy. I would receive emails from my lecturers with questions and problems to solve to keep testing me, and I would practise my chart work skills with charts I asked Fowler to get me.

Today is a Saturday so the kids were at the base early in the morning and eager to hear more of my time at sea. As normal when telling my stories all three of the kids would on the sofa and I would sit in wheelchair which I didn't need any more opposite while the kids’ guardians would stand at the edge of the platform behind their charges. 

"Right, ok... err. Oh here's a good one, let me tell you about the time my ship was attacked by pirates when we on our way to Dubai" 

Before I could even make another syllable Miko interrupted me with again a string of questions "You've seen pirates? Do they wear eye patches? Do they all go 'arrr'? Do you they have parrots on their shoulders?" 

Bulkhead told her not to interrupt. 

I just shook my head "No they are nothing like that in the slightest. These days they are dangerous and there is nothing funny about them, their swords are now AK47 and Machetes and they hunt the seas in fishing boats so you can't tell at first if there pirates or fishermen. Anyway so there I am on watch on the bridge and it's half six in the morning in first light, which is normally when they attack, that and last light. So I looked around on the lookout for pirates as we were in the official piracy zone, when just out of nowhere the ship is surrounded by four or five skiffs. I reckon they were hiding with the use of the big swell that day so we couldn't see them. We made evasive manoeuvres to shake them off but it was no use as within two minutes of first spotting them they had their makeshift ladders on the deck and they were on board and firing at the bridge. I managed not to get shot and avoid the shrapnel and broken glass. All of us on the bridge sounded the piracy attack alarm and legged it down to the piracy shelter in the engine room, which is designed to protect us from the pirates." 

I certainly had the kids’ attention and the Autobots were certainly listening with the mention of guns as they would sometimes talk amongst themselves about something else. 

I continued "So I'm almost at the shelter and I remember that my friend Richard was currently sleeping and he is a heavy sleeper and most likely didn't hear the alarm so I went to get him. I get to his deck and I see pirates enter our cabin. I knew they would harm him and take him hostage so I had to do something" 

I paused as I was remembering the event 

"I don't what came over me, as I went into a complete frenzy at the thought of these pirates hurting my friend. I stormed the cabin and bashed the first guy’s head in and went berserk at the others, I what I did exactly is a bit fuzzy but I do remembering repeatedly kicking one of them in the stomach while they were down. I knew I could fight when needs be because I used to be a bit of a football hooligan for a while." 

Bumblebee beeped something at me and I looked straight at Raff for a translation "He asked what a football hooligan is?" 

"I'll tell you but you are not going to like it. Before I went to the academy I was a different person, I was in dull jobs with my life going nowhere, I would work during the week and come the weekend I would go to the pub with mates watch the football and when we were completed smashed out of it we would make our way down the streets looking for rival team supporters and we would just smash each other’s heads in. You would think British society was all polite and posh but it isn't. We are an island nation and we just love to fight even more when we had too many to drink." 

The kids were shocked by what I had said and the Autobots looked unimpressed by this, especially Arcee whose angry look at me seriously made me consider trying to hide, that gaze is truly scary 

"Look, that’s my past I'm not proud of what I did, but it happened and nothing’s going to change that but on a good note I did use my hooligans fighting skills to save my mate. Back to my story, so I rescue my friend and on the way to the shelter we bump into more pirates and I take care of them, one I threw down the stairs I remember. We get to the shelter and luckily everyone is safe so we just sit there until the pirate give up and leave. That has to be the longest two days in my life until the royal navy stormed the ship and kill all the pirates. You would think that would be the end of the ordeal, but you'd be wrong because they don't know if any of us are pirates pretending to be crew. So we all ordered on our knees and hand behind our heads and we were cuffed and one by one we were taken away. When they came for me I was a little slow for their liking and they punched and kicked me to move and they instead dragged me along the floor and up the stairs and they forced me onto a chair and one of them told me to state my name, because I was punched in the jaw I was having trouble speaking so while I couldn't speak properly they would kick me on the floor and kick in my back every time I didn't answer straight away" 

All of them looked sorry for me "Look don't be like that I knew it was going to happen, when I did manage to answer they gave me medical treatment straight away and formally apologized and soon they escorted us to Dubai"

Jack looked amazed "Wow you've had quite a lot happen to you"

"From fighting fires to fighting pirates and going on nights out in foreign countries, it's why I signed up for the Merchant Navy"

Arcee too was a stunned "I'm amazed that you went through all that and then only to have your rescuers attack you. And you look back on it like it was nothing, I don't even I could cope with that"

"I knew that was going to happen that was the only thing that made me pull through it. The career may has its rewards, seeing the world to a big salary but you have to be mentally strong to cope with the bad things and the boredom it can bring" 

The proximity alarm went off this time without me reacting to it and face planting like last time. We all knew it was agent Fowler and he come out of the lift 

"Morning everyone" He searches me out "Michael there you are, I have something for you" 

I see he is carrying a cardboard box giving nothing away as to its contents apart from which way up it is. 

He come over to all and put the box on the table "So what's in the box?" I asked 

"Your dress uniform just had it brought in all the way from the UK. Check it out” 

I open the box and the first thing I see the cap I take it out and see it is white with the black peak, on the front is a crest of an anchor surrounded by an gold oak leaf pattern I nod in approval and the kids all say cool as they stare at the cap. I inspect the rest and it's all in excellent order. 

"Well Fowler what can I say … thank you very much, may I ask where did you get this from"

"There was this place I found out about in Southampton they been there for over a century" 

I nodded "Ah yeah, yeah I know, got some of my uniform from them before. They're the best at what they do. Brilliant thanks again"

Fowler went on "I have spoken to Ratchet and to give you as much time as possible to recover here, we will get you to the UK with the ground bridge, isn't that right Ratchet?" 

Ratchet from his usual place by the monitors just shrugged and murmured "Yes, yes"

 

"But also you need to get around when your there as we can't have you walking too much just yet, so I pulled a few strings and sorted you with a car, err well Optimus is helping out with that and he should be here any moment now" 

The base filled with the sound of Optimus' horn and he rolled into the base with a trailer in tow and came to a stop in the middle of the control room and disconnected from the trailer and transformed. I looked at the trailer as the top and side folded away to reveal a shiny black Jaguar XFR. 

Fowler looked away from the Jag to me. "It would seem that the CIA owes you a favour. I made a few calls… and well, I thought that you might want to drive a British car. I hope you like it?"

I stood there mesmerised I had always wanted to own a Jaguar, in fact when I hopefully qualified as a fully-fledged officer I would be able to buy a second-hand one, but there it was brand new probably only ever moved as much as a few yards when it was completed. 

Fowler saw the look on my face "I take it you do then" 

I snapped out of the little world I was in and still staring at the Jag I couldn't find the words so all that came were "I… I don't what to say"

"Maybe, thank you?" He suggested.

"Aye" Staring more "Oh, yeah, um, yes, yes thank you, thank you very much I couldn't ask for any more than that"

"Well actually I got you two this one is right-hand drive for driving on the left side of the road like Britain and the other is left-hand drive for driving on the right side of the road so you shouldn't have a problem where ever you go, just thought it might come in handy"

I nodded "Definitely, good idea, thanks again. Anyway how did you know that I like Jags?" I asked.

"It's my job to find out and know these things" He said.

"Ah, fair enough. Now I think a test drive is in order don't you think?" 

Fowler reached for his inside pocket of his now tidier jacket and pulled out an electronic key and chucked it to me, which answered my question. 

"Ok, hey kids you want to come along?"

All of them were up in a flash. Bumblebee and Bulkhead lifted the Jag carefully with each end and took it off the trailer and on the floor Optimus and Arcee came up beside them to look as well as I walk to it and admired the bodywork. Man it's a beautiful car, a piece of art. I opened the door and got in the driver’s seat and made myself comfortable and put my hand on the steering wheel "Feels good" I said to myself. 

I look at the interior is a grey scheme with bond grain leather so very nice to the touch and to add to the look, oak veneer on the doors and the dash board. It was very well polished. It was smooth to run your hand along. The inside was a nice place to be in. The kids gave me a minute to myself, as I took it all in, working out where all the controls, cup holders and other things were. I looked out and notice Bumblebee and Arcee were crouching down to peer though the windscreen to see what I was doing. 

"Ok let’s fire it up" I said through the open door also motioning for the kids to get in. 

Jack got in the front while Miko and Raff were in the back, all of them too feel comfortable in the car. But I would guess just not as much with their guardians although for Jack this was different as Arcee is a motorcycle, so there is no comparison. 

So I replace the key in the slot and the start button pulsated red like a heartbeat. I pressed it and the car shook slightly as the 2.8 litre V8 started, the gear selector rose into the palm of my hand and the inside of the Jag was dimly lit a midnight blue I put down the window as it Optimus gestured for me to do so. 

"Obviously I can't let you go out on your own without protection so I will send the children's guardians with you" He told me.

"I completely understand that, also I might need someone to follow as I might get lost so. Ok let’s roll" 

I revved the engine a bit, but that was enough to make the hair on the back of neck stand as I was living a dream. I select drive and wait for the Autobots to transform with Arcee in front of us engaging her holographic rider and Bumblebee directly behind followed by Bulkhead taking the rear. Arcee pulls off at a bit of speed through the tunnel I would guess she wanted me to keep up with her, but I hang back at first as I get used to the power of that engine under the bonnet. 

So we are out on the a deserted road in the basked in the morning Nevada sun, we had been driving for only a few minutes as I get a feel for how the car drives, when Bumblebee pulls alongside, I get the feeling he trying to tell me something. 

An idea comes to mind. I know that with this car you can put in a Sim card so you can make calls hands free so I searched up phone contacts while paying attention to the road. I have a good knack for doing this sort of thing, as I would always be trying to change CD's while driving my old Nissan Micra from when I was seventeen. 

I see on the list of contacts all of the Autobots, along with the kids’ mobile numbers, June mobile the Darby's house phone a number for calling the Autobot base and one for contacting Fowler. 

I press the touch screen for Bumblebee and I hear his beeps and tones. Raff was about to translate when a computerised voice came through the speakers drowning out Bumblebees voice. It was a translation of what Bumblebee was saying. 

"Michael, how fast does it go?" Said the monotone, Steven Hawking sound-a-like 

"If I knew any better that sounded like you were challenging me to a race, right?"

"You are. So how do you want to do it?"

"That’s easy. A nice a simple quarter of a mile drag race, ok" 

"Yep"

So we lined up the kids got out and stood with Arcee and Bulkhead as they were back in their robot mode because no one was around for miles. The look on Arcee face was she didn't really want us doing this, something about Jack trying his hand at street racing and it almost ending in tears apparently. It didn't matter to me, I had done some really stupid and reckless things in the past and this really was nowhere up there, not by a long shot. 

Bumblebee revved his engine and I shouted out to him, and also at Jack and Raff as they were American. "Now let me show you why European cars are better than big clunky chunky American muscle cars!!" 

This struck a nerve a bit with Bumblebee as he again revved his engine even louder. I roll back the window and select sport plus on with the gear selector and select asphalt as the terrain setting on the on board computer to change the suspension and other things within the car to get as much speed as possible and with my car in a sort of launch mode I revved the engine but not too much as to make the computer engage the gear.  
To the side of the road I saw Jack say something to Arcee. She then held up her hand and proceeded to count down from five so I brought the revs up to the limit of engaging as she counted down while Bumblebee gave it everything he's got.

Three.  
Two.  
One. 

And her hand came down and I stamped on the pedal and the Jag lurched forward with ferocious acceleration while the back end was weaving a bit as the tyres were struggling for grip. Once the car stop weaving I look in the mirror and there was a lot of smoke and surprise, surprise was Bumblebee, still kicking up smoke and fish-tailing for grip, flick of the flappy paddle and up a gear and the Jag was really getting into its stride as the speed increased by 10 mph a second. In no time 100 then 110, 120, 130 the acceleration still the same as ever 140, 150 and it steadied out nearing 150 and as I crossed the quarter mile mark it was reading 156mph. I slam on the brakes and exercising a handbrake turn 180° and putting the car into reverse letting it roll for a second and applying the brake to the Jag came to a stop and I saw Bumblebee cross the line a full eight seconds after me.  
I was hysterical about this I put the window down pulled towards Bumblebee and just laughed 

"Don't worry about it mate but err… in your face! Hahaha. Come on let’s get back to the others I think that’s enough of a test drive for now"

We both drove back to the others not as fast as we had just a moment ago. The kids got back in the Jag and we took the formation earlier as I followed Arcee as she lead the way back to the base.

When we got back, Bumblebee went off in the depths of the base to sulk, he was annoyed but whether it was me or my Jag I don't know but I would guess he would quickly get over it, he has a get up and go attitude which would shine thought to everybody even during bad times. 

But now the time to go to the UK has come and I haven't been looking forward to it, but just before I go I thought I should try on the uniform to see if it fitted properly as finding it doesn't fit properly just before I need it might not be a good idea, so I go to my temporary quarters to change. A few minutes later I enter the control room and through an entrance on the human living area level, no one saw me enter. I quietly make my way to the edge of the railings near to the kids playing their game and I announce my presence. 

"So what do you think?" I ask no one in particular. 

Soon everyone noticed me in my full uniform I was wearing shiny black shoes with the black trousers obliviously, higher up the white shirt with black tie done up properly covered by a black blazer with gold buttons and a single gold band at the ends of each sleeve. On the shoulders were epilates with a single gold embroidered gold stripe running the length of my shoulders signifying my rank as a deck cadet. And to top it all off was the white cap with black peak and on the front was the symbol of an anchor superimposed on a red circle surrounded by a gold oak leaf pattern. 

Miko stood up. "That's so cool!!" 

Ok, cool wasn't what I was hoping to hear, but I accept it anyway. Jack and Raff give better opinions both liking it too. 

Bulkhead came closer "Sure make you look important Mike, looks real smart"

"Thanks" 

Bumblebee beeped out a compliment which Raff translated for me, I had a brilliant thought and said to Bumblebee 

"It must be annoying for you that us lot except for Raff can't understand you" Gesturing to myself and the children "Ever heard of Morse code?" He nodded "Well that's lucky because I'm fluent in it so you could communicate with me using it" He beeped quite happily, I take it he liked the idea "So while I'm away why don't you learn it and you should have got it by the time I'm back" He nodded and I gave him a thumbs up. 

Arcee came up from behind from the two and shouted out. "Stand at attention sailor!" 

I straight away had my feet in contact with each other pointing dead ahead, my back a straight as it could, arms straight at my sides and looking straight ahead no matter what was there to look at this is what we were trained to do at the academy and now whenever someone shouted out that order to me this is what I do. Arcee bent down a bit and stare directly into my eyes to try and psyche me out but that wasn't going to happen, not unless she pulls a gun on me. She then proceeded to closely inspect my uniform and she even lean over me to see the back as well see came back in front of me crouched to my level 

"Uniform looks smart and it suits you"

"Thank you"

"Did I say you could speak?"

"No ma'am. Sorry ma'am"

"Don't worry, I'm only teasing you can stand at ease" I take a more natural posture. 

I see Ratchet once again doing something at that monitor I swear that’s all he does "What do you think?" Gesturing my uniform 

"Yes, yes. Very nice" He muttered without actually looking, I don't bother pushing for more. 

Optimus gave his thoughts "I think that your uniform makes you look very respectable" 

"Thank you Optimus" He nodded "Well I better get ready to go now so I will be in my quarters if you need me" I turn around the way I came. An hour or so later I had a holdall packed and in the boot of the Jag and I was saying my farewells to everyone. Optimus said he would send one of his team to check up on me every now and then till I returned. 

I was in the car and driving through a wall of swirling light and I found myself inside an abandoned warehouse. I see a way out and head into an evening sun. I turn on the sat nav to find where I am. Once it was connected to the satellites it told me I was near Darlington in the north east of England. "Great that’s an eight or so hour journey ahead" I say out loud. 

I plot a route to Cardiff in South Wales and sure enough it would take nine hours to get there In a minutes I'm on the M1 heading south to London which should take about six and a half hours. On the M25 going anti-clockwise. Then a nice long straight three hour run on the M4 to Cardiff. I pull onto the motorway. I get up to 70mph and engage the cruise control and just steer for what would be a long journey.


	6. Chapter 6

The journey took longer than I first thought. Ten hours had past and I was yet to cross the Severn Bridge into Wales, as I had to make regular stops to stretch my legs as they were still not in the best shape yet. Mile after mile go past and over the brow of a hill near Bristol, the towers of the bridge come into view standing high and mighty. Wales comes into view as well from the other side of the waters, and it looks just as good as when I left for Heathrow three months ago. 

After a few more miles I was driving on the bridge then just as soon I had crossed it and there came the road sign I had been waiting to see for a long time. 

'Welcome to Wales, Croeso i Cymru' 

Just after that sign were the tolls for the bridge. I always imagine it to be like a border control as if Wales and England were different countries. So paying that and flooring it back up to motorway speed, which is a bit of fun as its legal, I was back to my original pace and the sat nav said 30 miles to go. About time as it was the middle of the night and the motorway was empty also I was feeling tired. I was so close now I did not want to stop so I pushed on. 

In no time at all I was past Newport and the turn off for Cardiff was coming up. There was the slip road and now I was the road straight into Cardiff. The motorway became a dual carriageway A road. I followed the A48 coming up to the Gabalfa interchange. I headed onto North road heading into right into the heart of the city. Again it was all quiet on the roads. Only taxis zooming around as people were coming in going for a night out in the many nightclubs. I was soon on the city-link road coming into the Cardiff Bay area. I drove down the streets and heading to the Cogan Spur, where there were many newly built modern art-deco design apartment blocks. I drove down the wide road and pulled into a car park for one of these blocks. There were many spaces available, so I parked nearest to the entrance and in the light so my Jag wouldn't be vandalised.

I stepped out of the car. Then to the boot and got out my stuff. Closed it. I walked over to the communal door for this new build tower block. My friend Steve who owned an apartment here was away at the time, he said I could use it for the time being.   
There was no need for keys as it was key code access for the first door and the flat door. I get into the flat. It was a new style open plan flat with only the bathroom separate from the rest of the flat. Just about everything was a brilliant white. The view was great as it looked over the water of Cardiff Bay. The buildings along the waterside also were in view. Couldn't have got a better view of it.   
It made me wonder how Steve managed to afford such a place. I don't think about too much. I was feeling very tired after a long journey. Why did Ratchet ground bridge me so far from here?   
'It must have been a simple error' I think to myself. So I unpack and soon I'm off to sleep.

The next morning arrives. It's the day of the funeral. I spend the morning calling people saying that I will be there and also catching up a bit on what I've missed in the last three months. I had breakfast and put on my uniform and headed out. I drove to the church where the service was. 

It was the church that was the closest to where I used to live years ago. Driving around that area of the city was bringing back old memories. I park the car on the opposite side of the street to the church. As dignified as I could I crossed the quiet street where a lot of other cars were parked. I went through the opened old gates. Along the straight, uneven path. Up the steps towards the big wooden black doors with one already opened inviting me in. I slowly make my way down the aisle. I walk down the rows. I see a row full of heads with white caps just like my own. My academy friends who have already returned from sea. I sit in the same row as them. 

They were told I had survived the fire but most didn't believe it, many of them were shocked to see me sitting there. I was about to be bombarded with questions I knew would come. But they never came to fruition as the coffin was brought in.   
The service happened with speeches from distant family members and his other friends I'd never met before. I didn't want to speak. Everyone knew what I would say. That he was the best friend anyone would hope for and that I would forever miss him. I don’t think I could cope with standing there saying so. A few hymns and oddly enough a few songs that Richard wanted to be played at his funeral. It would seem that he made plans for if he did die. But by the questionable choice of songs I think it was a joke at the time. I would have guessed that in time he would have changed it. But his life was cut so short so it never was. It was this fact that made a lot of people cry in extreme grief. 

After a forty minute service then came to say a final farewell to him. We all gather around the grave as he was lowered to rest forever in peace. The clouds had closed in and it was raining hard. I had no umbrella so the only thing keeping me dry was my cap and coat. The rain trickling off the peak of my cap as it fell. As the vicar was reading out the part of ashes to ashes, dust to dust. I was past the box of earth. 

I threw some down I said quietly to myself and to Richard. "I'll find out why for you mate, promise" I passed on the box to the person next to me.

After we buried him we made our way to the nearby pub, The Church Inn, where the funeral reception was taking place. It was an old pub and has been around for over a hundred years when this area of the city was a village. 

This was a good time now to catch up with old friends and my academy mates. I see them all gathered at the bar. No matter what the situation was it could never stop us from having a pint or two or three maybe four. Ok, six what can I say? We're sailor's we are supposed to get drunk, it comes with the job.   
I spot a good friend from the academy who sometimes lived with me while down there, Daniel McDonald. 

"Dan long time no see how you doing buddy?" He looked up at me and stared at me like he had seen a ghost "Yes it's me no I'm not dead"

"So it is true, you are alive then I was told you were incinerated. It's good to see you mate" He hugged me which took me off guard as he wasn't one to make physical contact of any sort apart from handshakes. "What happened to you? How did you survive that fire? I read the accident report. Horrible stuff" 

I shook my head "I have no idea. I was picked up by the Cowpens after I blacked out in the fire. Given treatment in the naval base for a few days and flown back here where I've been in a hospital for over a week" 

"Well I think you need a pint. This one's on me" He ordered two pints of bitter. 

We drink and talk about our times at sea. He was on a cruise ship so he had lots of things happen to him on board. We also talked about Richard and other things. Over time, other friends and acquaintances would come over to ask me the same questions as everyone else. We would talk to them and they moved on after a while. Few hours later, and a few pints gone I was feeling that I was nearing my limit of staying in self-control.

We got back to the subject of me and the fire "Ok so tell me again how did you escape?" Dan asked.

"I got lost from my team by an explosion. I was surrounded by fire with no way out, and just as I was to be burnt to death, a container next to me exploded and I black out. I don't remember anything until I was on the US warship"

"So you don't know?"

"Yeah haven't a clue"

"It's just that it's seems all to convenient that you can't remember"

"What's that supposed to mean?" My voice increased in volume slightly.

"It's just you got out from all that way down somehow and they didn't even when you’re surrounded by fire and disoriented"

"Like I said I don't know" I was starting to see where this was going and was getting pissed off.

"Hmm" 

"Look just spit it out, what?"

"They didn't get out… but you did"

"You think I had something to do with it, don't you?!" Dan just shrugged "Well…"

"I didn't kill him you lunatic bastard! Why the fuck would you even think that you…" I pointed at him. He could guess what I was about to say next. I grabbed my coat and cap and made an exit before I did something I would regret. 

I couldn't believe it my friend thinks I kill him, even after all I supposedly went through. I walked down the now darken deserted wet street. It's night. I have been in that pub a while. I make my way to the Jag not wanting to be there anymore. 

I get to the car when my phone provided by Fowler goes off it's says it's 'OP' calling so I answer it exhaling deeply. "Hello"

"We been trying to call you for some time are you all right?" Optimus sounded concerned.

"Yeah just feeling a bit pissed off right now and slightly drunk so not the best combination. Is something wrong?"

"We have detected a Decepticon near you. I have sent Arcee to cover you" 

"Ok, so who should I look out for?" I asked with full attention.

"His name is Knockout. His vehicle mode is a red sports car" 

"Is he that medic who I've been told who cares more about his looks than anything else?" 

"Yes he is the one you speak of. I don't have to remind you to be careful" He warned. 

"You don't, thanks for the heads up" I ended the call there.

Dan came running out of the pub while staggering with the alcohol taking effect. "Mike, Mike look I'm sorry I should have said that, you know that I was only kidding mate" He pleaded.

"Kidding? You do know I was almost killed in that fire as well?" I said in a very serious manner.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean to suggest that you caused it. But you got to understand I just don't know how you got out that's all"

"I don't know either" I said. "Maybe someone was looking down on me that day or maybe something else, all I know is somehow I was there then I wasn't, nothing else got it" I raised my voice a notch. 

"Yeah, but-"

"But what? You remember the fire fighting course, don't you, and how you almost freaked out in that building" He looked down. "That was when it was under controlled conditions. That fire on board was the real thing, and it was much, much worse. You've read the report I shouldn't be here in fact there should be nothing left of me at all. As it said, vaporised. So you tell me how did you think I got out. And feel free to speak your mind I'm the only person here" 

Well that wasn't true because parked by my Jag was Arcee in her vehicle mode, and just opposite on the street was this red sports car with decals that just didn't suit it. That had to be Knockout. 

"I don’t know ok, but I must say I'm not the only person who thinking the same thing" That made me loose it.

"Great now everyone thinks I did it" I raised my arms displaying my annoyance. 

I looked at that sports car and knowing what it did to me. Not directly but I knew that it came to do something similar. I just had to vent my anger somehow, so I come up beside Knockout. 

I said to Dan. "Just look at this, someone thinks this looks cool. Fucking goon" 

I swing my walking stick at the wing mirror and smashed it. I watched it hit the floor and also waited to see if that was a bad idea.   
But nothing happens. A smile comes on my face. I go on the attack smashing every panel and window. I just kept on going until Dan grabbed the stick. 

"What the fuck man! Are you crazy or somthing?" 

I got him to release the stick as it needed to keep myself up again. I stood there admiring my work.   
"There looks much better now. We better get moving before the fuzz see us" 

We get in my car and quickly make our way through the city streets back to the apartment. I take note of certain blue motorbike ridden by a woman in full leathers following us from a distance.

The next morning I wake up with my feet on the sofa and my head on the floor, stiff neck and one stinking headache.  
"What the hell happened last night?" I ask myself and I get up with some effort.

I see Dan on the floor nearby covered in empty bottles. I just shrug and dismiss it like it was a perfectly normal thing to see in the morning.   
Back at the academy it was. On the weekends as we would go to Southampton and get smashed in the growing night scene going on there. Or sometimes we would go to Portsmouth and look to pick a fight with cadets in the Royal Navy. Show them you don't always need guns to be tough.   
So I go through my routine for a hangover. A long hot shower followed by a big cooked breakfast.   
Dan is still out of it so I start to clean the flat anyway. I get as far as the glass table and I see my mobile showing an unread text message. It's from 'RC'. No guesses as to who it is so I read it.   
'I'm outside get down here. Now! ‘I gulped as I knew this wasn't good. Maybe I shouldn't have gone crazy on Knockout last night. 

I check to see if Dan is still sleeping. He's still out, so I leave the flat and head down the stairs, out the communal door and into the car park.   
Its early morning. Strange that I should be up so early considering how much I drunk last night. I see my car parked across two spaces and I face palmed and sigh loudly. So much for good driving last night. 

In a dark corner I see this blue motorbike and start walking towards it. I stop as it starts up by itself and moves forward towards me revving its engine a bit making me back up slightly. It stops a few feet in front of me, and parts start to shift around. Less than second later, Arcee is in her robot mode standing at full height, with her hands on her hips forcing me to look up. She looked down at me with this deadly glare. 

She stood there for a moment which felt like an eternity, until she finally spoke. "What was all that about last night?"   
I looked down as I was ashamed because I didn't keep a lid on my emotions 

"Well?" She was waiting for an answer. 

"I lost control of myself, I wasn't thinking straight"

"Putting dents into a Decepticon especially one like Knockout is not what I would call 'not thinking straight'"

"I'm sorry" I said quietly looking at my feet

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear that" She said in a mocking tone.

"I said I'm sorry! Besides nothing bad happened" 

"What if something did happen, what if Knockout attacked you and I wasn't there to protect you. Then where does that leave you? Dead" She had a point what I did was very stupid.

"I was told that some of my friends think I killed Richard, and some don't trust me. Just seeing that Decepticon there and knowing what they did to me… I lost my head and I just flipped" 

She came down to one knee to save me from a sore neck. She softened her tone. "I'm sorry with all you had to go through, I can't imagine my friends not trusting me. I only guess that’s a hard thing to take. But you must keep your emotions in check. Please promise me you won't do something so reckless again" 

"Ok I promise"

"Good now I'm not sure what your plans are for today, but as Knockout might want to get back at you, I'm going to stay near you for own protection, ok" 

I agreed "I don't know what I'm doing today either, but tomorrow I'm starting my investigation. Which reminds me has Fowler got anything yet?"

"He says he found out about who it was that was shipping that container. Something about a technology company that was started very recently and it looks like a front to something else. I'll have him send you all the information he has"

"Brilliant sounds like were finally getting somewhere. Now I'm going to head back in and see if I can get Dan back into the world of the living"

Arcee didn't catch my sarcasm "Is he hurt? Does he medical help?" 

"No he's fine just a bit too many pints last night I'm surprised I'm even awake at all let alone this early I'll see you later"

So I head back through the communal door and back to the partly destroyed flat. I get in and get back to cleaning knowing that now there is something I have to work with. The chance of finding the answers to my questions was now possible. 

It's now around eleven in the morning. I've finish the cleaning, save from where Dan is still snoring away. 

I try to wake him by calling him and shaking him, nothing. I try loud noises and water. That too doesn't work. 

I turn on the Hi-Fi and put in a club music CD. Crank it up to full blast. Thing is I didn't know how loud the speakers were. I set the song to play the bass was so strong it made me lose my balance and I fell on the floor. Dan shot up with the extremely loud blaring music "Ahhhh!" It obviously startled him.  
I got back up and turn it down to a more reasonable level and I heard banging from the ceiling along with the muffled. "Turn that god awful noise down or I'll smash your face in!"   
Dan got up and stretched himself. 

"What the hell wrong with you. First you smash someone’s car up, and now you disturb my sleep with music so loud it could be heard in space"

"There is no sound in space you idiot. Remember the phrase 'In space no one can here you scream'. Besides I've been trying to wake you for a while so quit your jibber jabber. We’re going out"

"Where?" He sounded like he didn't really want to.

"Well I need to go shopping. Considering everything I owned I took with me to sea, is now in the sea. And I'm not in Cardiff for long, so just want to take the chance to see the city again" I answered 

"Wait. Two things. How did you get a Jaguar? And where are you off to?"

"The Jag" I was thinking of an excuse and I came up with. "Put it like this, somebody owed me a favour. And I'm off for answers to find out what happened to me and why Rich is dead." 

I was hoping he would just leave it there as he was still feeling fuzzy, like I was earlier. 

"Ok whatever you want to do" 

So he got himself into a better state and we headed out. We rode into the city centre in the Jag. Once again being followed by a blue motorbike ridden by the same woman in the same leathers from a distance. 

We parked up in one of the many cramped streets outside an Army and Navy supply shop I have been to many times before. I needed more normal uniform as you don't wear dress uniform all the time. We went in and I kitted myself with NATO jumpers, shirts, heavy duty trousers, safety boots, overalls.   
I also bought a four inch seaman's knife. It was a good one very sharp blade curving in towards the tip. The other side was serrated. It even had a bottle opener made into it. When I asked for that they asked the usual question of why. I just showed them my discharge book and they said no more.   
But really I wanted it as a weapon as I didn't know what to expect. Also if I was carrying this and was stopped by the authorities, they would let me on my way as I could prove I'm a seaman so I have a reason for the knife. 

We come out of the shop and I dump it in the boot of the car. We walk to the busy shopping streets where I go on to make more purchases. Two hours later I'm lighter on cash but up with more clothes to suit all sorts of climates, a top of the range laptop, Terabyte hard drive, a new better mobile phone replacing the cheap one Fowler gave me and also doubling up as an mp3 player and to top it all of a sturdy holdall to put it all in and we dump that back in the Jag as well. 

"Well I think we should grab some lunch and pay a visit to good old Bitman's" Dan looked at me, smiled and nodded. 

So we got to a street in Cardiff called Caroline Street, or as it's more locally known as Chippy Lane or Chip Alley and have a good old fish and chips. It has been three months since I last had one and I had forgotten how good they were.  
After that a short walk down one of the nearby Victorian arcades and we came across an old looking shop probably opened up the same time as the arcade called Bitman's, a Tobacconist and we purchase two boxes of their finest Cuban Cigars. I also buy a plain silver Zippo lighter as well as my last one is now lying somewhere in the bottom of the Pacific forever extinguished. 

Back to the Jag and we ride down to Cardiff Bay and head into a busy bar, the Terra Nova. We go upstairs and order a jug of Pimm's number one and take one of the balcony tables overlooking the jetties with yachts and other boats moored up in the afternoon sun. The barman comes by and set this massive jug with the very British summer cocktail in it consisting of Pimm's number one along with lemonade, ice, strawberries, cucumber, orange and mint. I give him ten quid and that he can keep the change, we pour ourselves a glass and start talking. 

Dan started "So you say you’re off to find some answers. Is there something you know?" 

"When that container went off I was right next to it. It caused the keel to snap so it definitely was a very powerful explosion, so it begs the question how the hell am I still alive. Also it was explosives of some sort, had to be and was probably a lot of it. So why wasn't it declared on the dangerous good manifest? Because otherwise I would have known or at least been notified about it before tackling the fire" 

"You do have a point there. But also so do you want to know how you got out?" 

"Naturally"

"So have you got any leads?"

"I've been inform by someone helping me out that he has found who was shipping the... well whatever was in that container but I'll call him now for the full details" I take out my new phone with the Sim card transferred into it and call Fowler.

Fowler answers. "Michael what can I do for you?"

"I believe you got something for me?" I ask him

"Ah yes I do, it would seem that the company shipping the energon is a small sized UK based firm which trades hi-tech goods but the thing is it was set up only three months ago"  
"That’s sounds like a front for something. Have you got anything from it?"  
"Not much, the company was run from a rental office in London I had an asset in London check it out. It was empty as they had recently moved out and now the company has shut down. There was little left behind and we are going through it now to see if we find something"

"Ok thanks keep me informed will you?"

"I will, speak to you soon" He ended the call

"Well" Dan asked "Has you friend got anything?"

"Not much the company was a front for something and it has just shut up shop after starting a few months ago he is doing what he can. Now, that can wait for tomorrow, I just want sit here enjoy this drink while I look over the bay in this glorious sun light"

Dan responded "Who am I to say no to that" We laughed and just sat there watching the boats go up and down the bay.

After a while we heard a ruckus from within the bar and we could see a group of roughly fifteen men all wearing Swansea city shirts looking for trouble and my day was shattered when I saw one of them, he was one I landed in hospital four months ago. He looked like he had a serious gripe and he spotted me and knew I was a Cardiff supporter. 

"HEY, YOU!!" He pointed at me grabbing the attention of the others. "I want a word with you!" With one hand he punched the palm of this other. 

I gave him the normal Cardiff greeting to someone from Swansea. "You jack bastard!" 

Dan may not be from South Wales but the rivalry between Swansea and Cardiff is very well known in Britain. We both decided we couldn't take on fifteen of these guys, so we so got out of there and all of them chased us through the fire exit and in to the street. We hide round a corner and as they went passed we decided to come out again. 

I say to Dan "Look it's best you make your way to where ever you’re staying by yourself you don't want to be mistaken as a Cardiff City supporter" I didn't want him caught up in what was pretty much a war.

"Ok, you take care of yourself mate"

"Hey remember I should be dead so I must be doing something right" I chuckle. 

Dan makes his way down the street and I go the opposite toward the Jag. After walking a few minutes constantly checking behind me it's still a little while to the car and round a corner of darkened deserted junction I come face to face with the nameless broken nosed guy. 

"I said I wanted a word, you remember me don't you. You did this to me four months ago" He pointed at his broken nose. 

"Did I do that to you, ahhhhh diddum's" I said in a sarcastic mocking tone and this made him lunge me with his left fist.   
I dropped my stick and I grabbed the oncoming fist with my right crushing it. With my left I gave him a quick left jab to the jaw and I pushed back with his crushed hand into the brick wall and I let go with my right I deliver a quick upper cut to the abdomen making him keel over slightly so I finished him off with a knee to the guts and he was winded and on the floor. 

"What's this Swansea can't fight anymore?" I pick up the stick and make a quick exit to the Jag. 

I get onto the road where I parked up and as I approached the car I hear the footsteps of a number of men. I slowly turn around and see the other fourteens all brandishing an array of weaponry from chains to cricket bats with nails embedded in them I pull out my four inch knife. 

"Err, hello there"

One of them said "Your dead, Cardiff" 

It was a choice of fight or flight, I took flight I knew I wouldn't have time to get the car going so I legged it down the road being chased by a platoon of Swansea enemies. I soon myself facing a dead end I didn't know this part of the city that well. I turn back but my exit is cut off by the group of guys lining up to end me. I slowly walk backwards until my back is in contact with a wall, stopping my retreat. They all stop as his one big man in the centre come right up to me and raises his cricket bat to smash my head in. I stand there ready to attack when the lights of a blue motorbike, ridden by the same woman in leathers as before, lights up the darken alley and speeds towards me and this man.   
Some try to get in the way but are knocked to the side with a few bruises, but the motorcyclist completely runs over the man in front of me. 

"Get on!" She shouts. 

I hold on to the woman sides. I know it's hologram but my hands don't go straight through it, so I take a tighter grip on the hologram as Arcee in her vehicle form guns it out of there back to my car. 

We get to my car and she tells me. "Follow me to the flat, get your things and we will ground bridge back to base" 

So we do and in roughly an hour later in a deserted country lane out of Cardiff I drive behind Arcee through the strange portal of swirling light and we are back in the base.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the base all the Autobots were present but none of the other humans. I park the car in a corner and head up the platform Optimus approached me and said.   
"Arcee informed me you were in some trouble, would you care to explain?"  
Arcee stood beside him with her arms crossed. I turned to her. "I was just something from my past catching up with me that's all, just unfinished business" 

Arcee spoke "What is this I hear about you putting someone in hospital?"

"What can I say, the guy is a jack bastard. If I didn't send him there it would have been me, it was a big fight in a pub. I tried to get out of there and he started on me so I defended myself, nothing wrong about that" She didn't look to convinced by it. "Like I told you before I used to be a football hooligan but I stopped that a while back I was just there for a quiet drink. I seem to have a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time"

Optimus looked down at Arcee "Arcee what did you see?"

"I saw Michael fight off one and as he came to the car he was surrounded by fourteen others all armed so he ran and ended up in a dead end and they were about to kill him so I came in and rescued him and told him we were coming back here"

Optimus looked at me "As I have told my comrades before, engaging the enemy on your own is foolish. But I'm just glad to see that you are safe"

"I'm glad too there was no way I could have taken them all on given my current state" I indicated my stick "And Arcee, thanks for rescuing me" She smiled. 

"I have bought some stuff while I was back home so I'm going to get it into my room and I need some sleep as I'm still suffering from a hangover"

Ratchet asked me "What on Cybertron is a hangover?" 

"It's the after effects of drinking too many alcoholic drinks, it basically a massive headache"

"So why do you drink these beverages if it gives you a headache?"

"Because at the time you drink it the feelings you get are good ones that the human body craves for" 

I headed down the stairs and took out the things from the boot and took them to my room. That's when I noticed the two boxes or cigars in one bag, one was meant for Dan, oh well, more for me. So I take one out along with the lighter and go back to the control room where the kids have now arrived back at the base looks like school is over for today which is odd because it was early evening in the UK so it must be before three in the afternoon, god I hate all this time travel, jet lag nonsense. 

"Hey guys how you doing? School finish early?"

Jack cleared things up "Yeah half the day off, staff meetings"

"Ah I see, so you guys have homework then?"

"Homework?! No way" Miko said.

"Actually I do you and I was wondering if you could help me with it" said Jack. 

"Sure what is it?"

"Well I have to write a report for science, before I attempted to build a motorcycle engine with the help of Arcee. I wanted to stick with engines but I was hoping you could help me write about ship engines as I'd imagine they are big" He asked unsure.

"Sure ok I may not be an engineer but I should know enough for your report and yes they are big… no actually they are massive, for example on my ship the engine was a straight fourteen cylinder engine and it was as tall as Optimus, each cylinder was 70 litres big and you could actually stand inside it. It produced around seventy five thousand horsepower and burned roughly forty tonnes of fuel a day, so yes very big indeed, when do you have to hand it in?"

"A week"

"Good because right now I'm going to smoke this cigar and get some sleep it's been one hell of a day for me"

So I stand at the edge of the platform take out the cigar from its tube bite the end off, flick open the lighter and light up the cigar suck in and out to get it going and put the lighter and the tube in my pocket. 

After a few minutes of smoking the cigar Jack who now playing games handed his controller to Raff and came up to my side and asked me "Michael?"

"Hmm"

"Why are you smoking a cigar?"

"Richard and I would always smoke a Cuban when we had something to celebrate like joining the ship, entering a new country, something like that"

"So what the occasion?"

"Simple, I've cheated death twice and it's to also commemorate Richards life"

"So you and Richard were close friends then?" I took another puff away from Jacks direction and then turned to him. 

"We were more than close friends, we could have been brothers. I’ve known him for around ten years. By this time I didn't have many friends as I was constantly changing school and I had a tough as nails attitude towards the world. He was so much like me it was scary. Both of us had the same background, few friends and no family to speak of"

By now Arcee had seen me and Jack talking, whether she was curious as to what we were talking about or being protective of Jack after seeing what I can do to somebody I don't know. But she came right up to the edge sat down on a box so her head was level with us.

 

"What happened to you and his family?" He asked.

I answered Jacks query. "Both Richard and my parents died when we were very young, for him it was a car crash when he was three, me however different story" I paused as I remembered my parents. "I wanted to go to sea because both my parents went to sea in the royal navy. I was actually born in the naval base in Port Stanley in the Falkland Islands. For a while I was brought up in many different naval bases all over the world along with other children of those in the service. During the first gulf war my father's ship was hit by a missile and he was killed by the impact. I was two back then from the on it was just me and my mother" He seemed intrigued, so was Arcee. 

"When I was five some sick minded man got himself a rifle and went into the family barracks and started to shoot at the children on the base. My mother protected me from the gunman. I was in one arm and her handgun in the other. She managed to stop him but not before she was shot" I stopped as I remember the pain I felt all those years ago and I took another draw from the cigar "I remember she held tightly onto me as she died. When security came in they found me wrapped up in mother’s arms crying my heart out. After that I didn't have my mother there to protect me so I had to take care of myself, that’s why I for long time I had an ice cold exterior because if you showed a weakness where I was that would be the end of you. It's also why I am able to hold my own in a fight, the football hooligan stuff has nothing to do with it"

Jack and Arcee looked sorry for me and I continue. "After my mother’s death I was put into an orphanage back in Cardiff. But one of my father’s old colleagues took me in, he was the closest thing I have to having a father. He taught me how to sail sailing boats and also improved my fighting skills and told me about firearms. He took me to firing ranges and I have experience with firearms as a result. However when I was sixteen he said that I should join up for the navy. However I refused because the navy robbed me of a proper childhood and my parents, the very little that I had. I despised what it had done to me but I wanted to go to sea so I joined the merchant navy. I don't know what my father would think of that as I never knew him but I think my mother would never wanted me in the royal navy as she protected me from the horrible things that no child should never see that had took place in those naval bases. There would be times where I would go off and wonder on my own but that would normally mean there were lots of drunk or bad tempered people around and many times I would almost be attacked by them but by some miracle my mother would always show up just in time and save me from them"

I was now completely going off topic but I didn't mind because I just wanted to remember as much as I could about my mother. "I do remember one time I managed to evade my mother's hawk like vision and went to look around a base we just moved to in Malta. I quickly got lost and I was found by a group of drunken men and instead of helping me they thought I would be a good punching bag. They pushed me on the floor then continued to kick me repeatedly. I cried out for my mother, somehow she heard me and she went psycho on them. Almost killed all of them and she turned from ice cold killer to the most caring thing in the world and she cradled me for hours as I cried in her arms as I was extremely frightened. As she worked in an office she never let out of her sight after that night. It also made me feel safe knowing she was there, also every night she would put me in bed and sing me lullaby's until her singing made me drift off into sleep" I stopped and drew from the cigar and blew. "So that’s my past and that’s why I am the way I am. I know mostly two things, how to drive boats and how to fight. Richard was similar, he grew up in care homes and had family history in the merchant navy so he followed his ancestors’ footsteps. When we met we quickly became good friends and had each other’s back and have so right up till his death" I finished my story to Jack and he stood there trying to take it in. I had such a bad start in life, I lose both my parents, my mother very tragically which was very traumatic from which I have never truly got over. 

I got to my room and unpacked my things. Put them wherever there was space. I got changed and got in the bed, but I didn't get to sleep as I laid there thinking back on the happy memories I had of my mother. I missed her so much. I just want her back taking care of me, protecting me like she did all that time ago. But I knew nothing was ever going to bring her back, there may not be many people I care about in fact that's only Richard, everyone in this base and of cause my mother who I loved very much. But those happy memories were quickly replaced with the memory of me watching my mother being shot in the stomach and her holding me tight in her arms as she passed away and me burying myself into her side while her arms went limp and were just draped over me as their protection and comfort was no longer there as I realised I was left on my own. I laid there and a single tear fell down my face as the pain that resided in me was still there below the surface.


	8. Chapter 8

After some silent crying over the loss of my late mother, I gave way to sleep and soon I was back to being a small child again. I was in what I suppose was my bedroom and there were an array of toys and stuffed animals.   
First I was on my own in my bedroom but the door opened and then I saw my mother walk in. When I saw her I just wanted to hug her as it has been so long since I have seen her.   
When I stood up I realise that I was now shorter and my mother bent down and picked me up off the floor. She cuddled me and she tickled me, and for the first time in a very long time I felt pure happiness. I looked at her face seeing right into her hazel eyes just like mine. I rested my head on her chest and I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of being in the safety of my mother’s arms. I then felt her stroke my head, I didn't want this to end. 

But as the man said 'nothing lasts forever'. 

I'm brought out my moment of complete serenity with the sound of gun shots in the distance. This isn't a dream it's a very real memory and I know what's going to happen next and there will be nothing I can do to stop it.   
My mother still holding me turns around and goes into the main room of our quarters and goes into her room puts me back down. She goes to a drawer and pulls out her hand gun and a magazine, checks the rounds inserts in and checks that the safety is on and she grabs my hand. 

"Come on sweetheart, you stay close to me" She tells me. 

I follow half dragged behind her as she moves into the corridor with the gun aimed in front. We slowly make our way down until out from a door a tall muscular man wearing the standard blue shirt and black trousers armed with a standard issue rifle stands right in the middle of the corridor. My mother instantly turned around pick me up with both arms and ran back the way we came, the man chased us. I could see behind this man with a crazed looked on him and he looked right at me as if it was me he was after. He probably was because he had been targeting the children on the base. My mother retreated back to the room but didn't have time to lock the door so she put me back down and stood protectively in front of me and the door was kicked in and my mother released the safety of her gun and fire at exactly the same time as the gunman did and both collapsed to the floor. I raced to my mother and there was a lot of blood pouring out of her stomach and she wasn't clutching it. She was still being strong for me. She grabbed me and she held me close tucked in her arms. I was scared and frightened from what I'd just seen she gave me a gentle squeeze of reassurance and she gave me a long kiss on the top of my head and she told me. 

"Be strong sweetheart, promise me you will" 

I only nodded slightly and tucked my head under her chin and soon I felt the squeezing stop and she went limp and I just cried out "Mummy!"

"Mum!" I shot up in my bed. I checked the time and it was three in the morning. There was no way I was going to get sleep now so I thought it would be best to do something that would take my thoughts off my mother. So I got up threw on some random t-shirt and jeans with some slippers and went off to my desk to do some studying. So what's there to do that takes all concentration I searched amongst the paperwork for anything difficult. Ship stability that'll do nicely so I opened up the first problem and started to work on it and for a while I had nothing else on my mind until what, no more than five minutes in did I hear the footsteps of an Autobot approach from the darkens. I turn around in the dark I see two big bright blue lights and the room lights come on. It's Arcee. She moves over to where my desk is. 

"I heard you cry out earlier, everything ok?"

"I was reliving the day my mum died. It wasn't exactly easy to go through over again, so I've decided to do some work to put it to one side for a while"

"If you want to talk about it now I'm quite happy to stay up for you" She offered.

"No I don't really want to think about it. I've managed nearly my entire life so I don't think   
I'm going to now" I went back to doing calculations.

"You know you really shouldn't bottle up those sorts of feelings. I did, and it almost destroyed me" 

As she said that, a random thought from nowhere came into my mind.   
"Completely random question, but can energon be detected by X-ray scanners?" I asked.

She was taken aback, and then thought about it.   
"Err, yes. But if you didn't know what you were looking at it could be seen as something like... background radiation, why did you ask?"

"Because in container terminals they randomly spot check containers with an X-ray scanner for things like explosives and other things"

"Ok" Arcee said a bit confused as to where I was going. "What has that got to do with anything?"

"Well look, energon isn't exactly easy to get yeah?" She nodded. "So whoever was shipping it, managed to get quite a bit of it so they surely must have or know where to get more, right?" 

"I see your point but what are you getting at?" She asked.

"Well this company closed down after only just opening up. So they must have set up a new front by now, and will surely ship another load of energon very soon. So if we monitor all the ports on the route I was doing we just might just on the off chance have it picked up on the random searches"

She now saw where I was coming from. "So if we find it, it means we could trace it to its destination, find out who is behind it and why" 

"Exactly"

"Well we can tell Ratchet and Raff about it in the morning and they can get to work on it, also we have copies on the paperwork Fowler got from the abandoned office if you rather crack on with finding answers instead of…" She looks over me to the desk seeing what I was doing. "I'm sorry what are you doing?" 

"Oh ship stability just mathematics really, just it's complicated and take a long time to master. It's something I have to understand. But I'd rather do some investigating than this boring nonsense" 

I got up and went to the desks nearer the large screens and I started to go through the papers on the desk and Arcee went through them on the screen until one of us found something. 

This went on for an hour until something dawned on me. I took one sheet and another and read carefully. Arcee noticed. 

"Got something?"

"Yeah" Sounding unsure. "There's a company name that keeps cropping up in the delivery manifests. A company called Talygarn Industries. Their name appears every two days. I know someone who works for them" 

"You do? Who?" She asked perking up.

"He's a friend, Roger Pelkins I studied physics with him in secondary school. He goes to Southampton University while on a training on the job type scheme with this firm. If I remember rightly it is a research company. Been around for some time and has a very good reputation, and a clean record with no funny business, well not until now anyway" 

"So what do you want to do about it?"

"Well I'm should tread lightly because we don't know who's involved. I think I will pay Roger a visit and try and see if he knows anything about this" I said pointing at the delivery sheets.

"How will you ask him?"

"Oh, probably something on the lines of 'So anything new, exciting or interesting going on' and go from there. I have known Roger for years. If he is lying to me then this will be the first I've heard of it"

"Ok so it sounds like you have a plan starting to form. I think you need some rest, you look very tired" She was right but all this hard thinking has made me feel sleepy again.   
"Look, get some sleep. I will speak with Optimus and see what he has to add"

"Ok so we can continue this later at a more reasonable hour. I don't feel like going back to bed so I'm going to sleep on the sofa here" I said while walking to said sofa. 

I lied down on it and tried to sleep but it was just too cold in the room. I started shivering a bit.

"Hey Arcee, is it me or is it cold in here at nights?"

She noticed my shivering so she went off somewhere out of sight and came back with a blanket.

"Nope, must be you" She unfolded the blanket threw it over the sofa and let it drape over me. "Anything else?"

"A bed time story and a teddy bear?" I said giving a fake puppy eyed look. "Nah only joking, I should be alright now"

"Well get some rest, you need it" She started to walk back to her quarters. "See you in morning, good night" She turned the lights off.

"Night" I quickly got to sleep and this time, no horrible memories or nightmares. Just a dream that makes completely and utterly no sense whatsoever. 

Later on at a more reasonable time in the morning, I felt someone poke me.   
"Oh, piss off" I moaned. 

"I'm sorry, what was that?" It was Arcee poking me. 

In the voice you only use when you have just woken up. "Oh, it's you, what's the time?"

"Nine in the morning" 

"Oh, I slept for that long why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"When I came to check up on you, you were fast asleep and you needed the rest"

"Don't worry about that. On ship you sleep odd hours so you shouldn't have worried. So what's happened while I was asleep?"

"I spoke to Optimus about what we said last night, and he is fine with whatever you want to do but I would suggest you use the softly, softly approach"

"Well I preferred Z cars more to be honest, but of course yeah"

"Z Cars?" She was confused. Obviously she doesn't know much about British police dramas let alone one from the 60's.

"Never mind" 

I climbed out of the makeshift bed that was the sofa and went to get a coffee to wake myself up fully.

"Ok here's what I'm going to do, I'm going to head to Southampton and speak to Roger and see if I can coax him into finding out information, that’s if he doesn't know already but I don't he's in on it, then see what comes up and move on from there"

 

Southampton. Hampshire. United Kingdom.

I parked the Jag on a side road in one of the many industrial estates that litter the port that is Southampton. It was a lovely day with not a cloud in sight and the air was unusually warm for the time of year. I entered a small office building and into an airy white modern looking reception. Sitting behind the welcome desk was a young lady with blond hair who looked like a typical receptionist wearing a tight business suit. 

I approached the desk. "Afternoon, I've come to see Roger Pelkins" 

"Do you have an appointment with him?" She asked in a high pitched tone.

"No sorry I don't, but I'm a friend of his, the names Rickers"

"I'm afraid you need to book an appointment first" She said like she had said it many times before.

"It's rather urgent, could you call him or something?" I urged.

"Yes sir" 

She picked up the internal phone keyed in a number. Waiting as it rang.   
"Mr Pelkins, there's a man here in reception asking to see you, he says his name is Rickers" She listened to the replied and then put the phone down.   
"He's on his way down now, if you would like to take a seat" She gestured to the seats for waiting. 

"Thank you" 

I took my seat and it only took a minute for Roger to show. He was shorter than me at somewhere at five foot nine, but he wasn't as active as me so he was on the large side and his nice light yellow tucked shirt showed the strain of holding it in, hiding the real truth of his size. I rose out of the chair quickly and went to shake his hand. 

He spoke loudly, more than he intended due to his excitement in seeing me. "Mike! Jesus man, how are you?"

"Could be better" I raised my walking stick to prove point. "Broke my legs this time, but there healing just nicely"

"How's your back?" He asked turning down his voice to a more normal level.

"My back?" I said confused. 

"Vanguard?" He said jogging my memory while trying to keep out of earshot of the receptionist. "You didn't suffer from memory loss did you?" He asked.

"No, no my back doing just fine. How could I forget that" I answered reflecting on the past.

"So, what brings you here?" He asked, getting to the point. He was pleased to see me but it seemed he was pushed for time.

I tilted my head to one side indicating for him to walk with me. "I need to speak with you in private"

He pushed the square modern like brown glasses up the ridge of his nose and holding an interested look on his face "Let’s get a coffee, yeah?"   
We headed outside back into the afternoon heat. 

We walked down the main road for that area of the city and came across a small coffee shop. I had a latte while he had a double espresso. He's drinking more caffeine since I last saw him. 

"So" He started "What have you got yourself into this time? And it better not be about ICBM's again, I've had enough of dealing with those to last a lifetime" He said like it was just a joke.

"No, nothing like that at all. You heard what happened to me at sea, yeah?" I asked unhappily.

"Of course, who hasn't? You survived a terrible fire which killed Richard" He said like what he was saying was trivial. 

"My problem is with the fire. Let me tell you what happened. I was about to be burnt alive with no way of getting out when a container next to me exploded, I blacked out and I woke up on a US warship" He nodded staying silent. "Well that's it, somehow I escaped but I should be dead" 

He had a curious look "Ok I understand, but what's the reason for you showing up at work asking to see me urgently?"

"Well I did a bit of digging around and found out about that container, more specifically who was shipping the container and that's where you come in" 

"Me? Sorry I'm still lost here"

"The company was only around for a few months. Logistics company transporting high tech goods but in the paperwork they left behind in a haste. It shows they had dealings with your company. I was wondering if you could shed any light on it."

He looked around to make sure nobody was spying on us. He leaned in closer over the small table we sat at opposite ends of. I did as well, meeting him halfway. 

He whispered "There have been things going on. We were working on coming up with new ways to… well I won't go into details but it was about microwave ovens. Nothing interesting, well not in your case. However as we were starting to get somewhere, the people upstairs told us to abandon that research and to start on something else"

I was very interested "And what was this something else?"

"We were told that a new source of energy had been discovered which was unknown to nearly everyone but no one could work out how to extract the energy from it yet"

"Now that is certainly interesting. Who's paying for the work?"

"That's where it get weirder… we don't know, they won't tell us, all the time they do. But not this time"

"That doesn't make any sense. I need to know who is asking for this research"

"No way. If I'm caught, I might lose my job and lose my university funding. I can't take that risk Mike"

"Look, I know what's at stake for you. But I have to find out who's behind this, because I want to know what happened to me and also why Richard is dead" He leaned back and looked away. "Look if you won't do it for me, do it for Richard. And come on you've had to do far worst remember?"

He exhaled loudly looked back at me "Fine, but after this I don't want to do anymore of this cloak and dagger stuff. Not like before, I just want a normal life, ok?"

"You have my word"

"I'll get what you need by tonight, where should I meet you?"

"I'll check into The London hotel, you know near dock gate four?"

"Yeah that old pub on Terminus Terrace"

"Well that’s where I'm staying. When you’re done go straight there"

He finished his coffee and got up checking his watch. "Well I'll see you later then, I better get back. I’ve been rather a long time to get a coffee" He left the coffee shop and quickly headed back to the office. I just sat there slowly finishing my Latte and pick up the local paper. It was a bit out of date but there was an interesting article about something to do with a shooting on a submarine that was visiting the port so I took my time to read it.

The London Hotel. 

I sat in a corner table away from the bar. Also away from anyone who might try and get the drop on the conversation I was soon to have with Roger. I was hoping that he might want to stop for a while and chat, so I had two pints of the local ale at the ready. It was quiet in the pub, it was a nice place too. On the walls were the photos of many famous ships that have been in the port including the Titanic. Which made me think about that scene in the film where the character Jack was in a bar chatting to his friends at the beginning. That pub could have been the very same one I was in now. 

I was distracted from my wondering by the squeak of the ancient doors and the arrival of Roger. He searched me out, and when he spotted me he quickly came to the table without trying to draw attention to himself. Sat down and took a sip from the pint for him. 

"So what did you get?" I asked him.

"Well to be honest not much, but nothing makes any sense though" He told me sounding rather confused about what he had found out. 

"Well tell me then, maybe I can get make something out of it" 

He pulled out a file from the inside pocket of his jacket and handed it to me. I opened it up and saw the photo of a man who looked like he was in mid-thirties. Slim jaw line and look like a new-age, self-made rich man who knew how to spend. I read the file quickly and put it down. 

"So this is the guy who's paying for the work?" I asked.

"It would seem so, but I don't see why though. He's Peter Devonport, made his fortune in powerboat racing, I know not your cup of tea, I know how you like your sailing boats. But his guy was one of the pioneers in the class one race boats and he's a legend in the powerboat community"

"Why would he order this research?" I ask myself out loud.

"I have no idea. But he is putting a lot of funding into the research. To date he has put in five million pounds towards it, and it looks like there more on the way"

"Did you get anything else?" I asked hoping for more to work with.

"No, that’s it I'm afraid. I searched as hard as I could, and you know how good I am at doing that"

I sighed. "Ok well cheers anyway, hopefully I can get somewhere and because right now I can't seem to make heads or tails out of this"

Roger got up leaving his pint hardly touched. "I would like to stay and chat, but right now I have a feeling that someone might be watching me. So I'm going to make my exit now. I think you should make yours soon before something bad happens. See you around Mike, it's been nice to see you again" He turns around and came out the way he entered only a few moments ago. 

I finished my pint, as you do and went upstairs to the small room I had booked, and turned on the laptop on. I searched up anything on Peter Devonport. I found out that he was heavily involved in the latest radical designs in racing powerboats and that he used his vast fortune to invest in many multinational companies. This means he has lots of contacts and access to resources.   
I called Fowler and gave him an update to what I have discovered and asked him to turn his efforts on Devonport. I then called the Autobot base as they should know as well. 

Ratchet answered. "How is your investigation going?"

"Well I have a few things, my friend in Talygarn Industries told me they were working on one thing, and suddenly they were told to work out how to extract energy from a recently discovered new source of power"

"Energon" Ratchet sounded stunned.

"Has to be and by the sounds of it, it's being kept all hush, hush. This is where things get stranger, the work is sponsored by Peter Devonport, a person who made his fortune in powerboat racing, it doesn't make sense"

Ratchet agreed. "Any ideas"

"Devonport has spent a few million pounds for this research. Research he has no need for, however he does have many shares in many multinational so he has access to money and resources. I don't see him needing this work being done… he's working for someone who does" 

"So what do you propose?"  
I starting formulating plans and one sprung to mind. 

"Ratchet can you give me his address?"

"Give me one moment" 

I heard the sounds of his computer working. "It's an address of an apartment in Cowes, Isle of Wight. That's near to your current position, I could send you a ground bridge to get there"

"No that's fine thanks I'll catch the ferry. The problem is he must be a busy man and I don't think he will have time for a random stranger turning up out of the blue, anything you could do to help?"

"I have access to his computer and I can schedule you in for a meeting?" He suggested 

"Do it"

A few more sounds from the computer.   
"Done, you have a meeting with him at eleven in the morning, and also I have booked your tickets for the ferry which will get into Cowes with half an hour to spare" He said sounding pleased with himself.

"Already one step ahead of me, nice one. Can you send the details to my phone?"   
He didn't say anything as the phone beeped indicating a text, the details. "Thanks, I'll speak to this Devonport and see what he has to say"

"Contact us as soon as you have anything, and Michael, be careful"

"Will do, good night"

"And good night to you" I hung up and went to get some sleep hopefully tomorrow I will finally get some answers.


	9. Chapter 9

Cowes, Isle of Wight.   
Hampshire. United Kingdom.

I stepped out of the ferry terminal of Cowes and I found myself in the tight, small crowed streets of the town on the north side of the island. I found a tourist information centre and got a road map. Found the directions for this place where I would meet Devonport and as luck would have it, it was all uphill. That was going to be fun with the stick and it was too close to warrant a taxi, so no choice. I strolled through the packed streets all lined with shops to do with sailing and yachting. I hated this place it was full of people with more money than sense, and those who were just too posh for their own good.

I took my time getting up the hill as I wanted to go easy on my still recovering legs and also I wanted to take in the glorious morning light and the smell of the sea air that wafted through the streets of the old town. After a few minutes of walking, half climbing, I reached the top of the hill and saw a very recently build apartment block which had a stunning view over the Solent. 

I approached the door and press the button next to the name Devonport, a woman's came through the speaker. "Hello" The woman's voice said.

"Morning I have an appointment with Mr Devonport at eleven, the name is Rickers" I spoke into the microphone.

I heard clicking "Ah yes Mr Rickers. Mr Devonport is expecting you, first on the right" 

The buzzer sounded and I made my way in and came to the first door on the right which was open ajar. Slowly I opened it and I entered a large white modern room with large windows on one side offering the view of all the boats on the Solent and views of Southern Hampshire. Visible was the cities of Southampton and Portsmouth, a tremendous view indeed. Standing by the large windows looking out with his arms behind his back was Devonport. 

"Mr Rickers, I take it?" He asked with a posh north London accent without turning around.

"And you must be Mr Devonport?" He turned around and came up to me he was a similar height to me, it was slightly odd not to be looking down to somebody, I shook his hand and he swung his arm behind him offering a drink. "Please" I answered.

He took one bottle held it out in front of me with a small glass at the ready. "Five year single malt alright?"

I nodded "A five year for someone you just met, you do know how to make people like you quickly Mr Devonport" He chuckled and handed me the small glass. I took a sip of the amber liquid, rather nice but down to business. 

"Mr Rickers may I ask why you have come to see me?"

"I have many eyes and ears and I have been informed that you recently have asked for the research of a new source of energy"

He looked at me suspiciously. "How do you know about that?"

I stood not losing my composer. "Like I said I have many eyes and ears"

He stood there silent and stared at me thinking of his next move.   
"Ok yes I do, but why does that concern you?" He took a lower tone in his voice.

"Call me a… interested third party"

He walked to the window and opened it and stepped out onto a balcony. I followed. He stared out at the brilliant view and said to me. "I'm sure you have heard of the phrase 'There's no such thing as a free lunch'?"

"Of course"

"And you know about my ties to powerboat racing?"

"Yes, your involvement is legendary" I answered. 

He raised his hand up flat "Mr Rickers there's no need to flatter me. Now, I don't know anything about you but you know a bit about me, but not personally and anyone who knows me will tell you I don't give away anything without something in return"

"Well I don't think I have anything in return to give, so what do you propose?"

He stood looking out again and thought about it. "Are you into boats at all?"

"Yes I have a very long family history of those at sea, myself included"

"Here is what I propose, I host a powerboat race around the Isle of Wight a powerboat equivalent to the Cowes weekend. This year the rules are all entrant's boats must be built in the nineteen eighties, and it costs twenty five thousand pounds to get in. If you can beat me, as no one has so far in seven years, I will let you know whatever you want, deal?"

He didn't seem like I could negotiate with him, so I agreed and shook his hand to the deal. "When's the race?"

"Two weeks from today" He motioned for me back inside and I followed suit. "Well if that is all I have a business meeting coming up so…" I made for the door but stopped as he asked me to and I turned around, he had something on his mind

"Rickers? I think I have heard of your name before" Inside I was panicking. 

"You must be mistaken, maybe you’re thinking about the German shipping company Rickmers?"

"No, no it's definitely Rickers, but I can't think from where though, oh well, probably nothing"

"Probably" I was relieved as for a moment I though he had the jump on me. "Nice to meet you Mr Devonport"

"You to Mr Rickers" I left and headed down the hill back into the town centre to catch the next ferry back to Southampton. 

Autobot Base. Nevada.

I drove the Jag through the amazing display of the swirling light that was the ground bridge and I found myself in the control room of the Autobot base. I parked the car in the corner where June and I would normally park our cars. I got out and got my holdall bag with everything I needed from the boot and went upstairs to the area for humans. I greeted everyone present which wasn't many, just Optimus and Ratchet discussing something next to the main computer. I never bothered to ask about what though as I would end up confused and it seemed to annoy Ratchet whenever I did. They broke off there discussion and came towards me. 

"Welcome back Michael, was your trip productive?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, sort of. I have a new lead but still I have too many unanswered questions"

"What have you learned so far?" 

"I'm sure Ratchet has filled you in when I lasted called" Ratchet nodded, Optimus added. 

"Yes I am aware you have learned about this Mr Devonport"

"Right, well I have met him and questioned him but he wasn't given anything away apart from the fact that it is a big secret" Optimus only nodded as he listened. I continued. "When I pressed for more he wouldn't yield, however he made a deal with me"

"And what was this deal?"

"If I can beat him in a powerboat race in two weeks he will answer all my questions"

"That's absurd!" Ratchet exclaimed "Optimus we should just ask Fowler to bring him in for questioning"

I jumped in. "No way!" Ratchet seemed stunned at my response "We can't do that, first of all he has too many connections to arrest him without very good reason. After all if we do that. It might scare off whoever else is behind this, and also he has connections to those in many governments, he's too powerful to be touched" I explained.

Optimus listened to my reasoning and asked. "So what do you plan to do?"

"I have no choice but to go through with this deal if I am to get the answers I seek" I answered sounding frustrated about it.

"Do you require our help?"

"No" I shook my head "Not at the moment anyway, however I will need help from Fowler" 

I went to my desk and picked up the phone and dialled for Fowler.   
The phone rang for about a minute until "Special Agent William Fowler here"

"It's Rickers" 

I repeated the same conversation I just had and explained that I would need funds for not only a powerboat of my choice but also to get in the race, reluctantly he agreed to my terms.

I few hours past and I didn't do that much because there was little I could do. I sometimes did some studying and for a while I would just stare at the photo of Devonport, Roger gave me hoping that it might produce answers, but no matter how much I did it wouldn't. So I went through the paperwork from the bogus company to see if I had missed anything and kept doing so for some time until the kids and their respective partners came back. I used that as an excuse to tear myself away from my investigation which felt like had been put on hold, which I certainly didn't like.

"Hey guys, how's school?"  
Raff shrugged his shoulders and Miko didn't bother asking as I would imagine she didn't particularly enjoy school but Jack was the only one to answer. 

"Alright I guess, just boring"

His reply irritated me slightly "Jack you shouldn't think school as boring. On my travels at sea I saw all sorts of things, including children younger than Raff working. I remember in Karachi, Pakistan I saw a seven year old boy come onto the ship as part of the lashing crew"   
Jack was horrified by this. "I stopped him from working as it was no place for him and it's illegal for an underage to work on a UK flagged ship, so I let him inside the ship even though it was against ship security protocol. I played games with him and gave him food and water, he looked like he had the best time of his life. I didn't let him work the entire time he was on board. I got a member of the crew to translate for me and I found out the kid never went to school and never will because his parents can't afford it" I stopped and wondered. "Now I think back on it I don't think I should have done what I did because that boy will probably forever know what he will never have" 

Jack and I had sullen faces. "My point is you have an education that is free and you will never have to pay for it. Cherish it, it's the most important thing you will ever have and with it you can do whatever you like" Jack understood what I was trying to get at.  
Jack went to play video games again with Miko, surely they had homework or something better to do. 

I saw Raff was on the side lines so I came up beside him and he looked up at me and I put my hand on his shoulder "Hey Raff want to help me out?"

He nodded as he desperately wanted something to do "Good I need your help in finding me a boat" 

He was obviously puzzled by my remark I explained to him the past few hours as we went to the desks near Ratchet's station. I briefed Raff that we needed to find a powerboat that was constructed in to eighties and other relevant details to narrow our search. We trawled the internet for hours until Raff pointed out a likely candidate. It wasn't far, a boat yard in Salt Lake city that needed 'some' work on it, and it was at a reasonable price, which if I haggled a bit, could be cheaper but most importantly it was a good model, a Chris Craft Stinger 390X. I may not know that much about power boats but I do know that these boats were a favourite for drug smugglers from Latin America to Florida. They were big, rode the waves very well and most of all they were fast, fast enough to outrun the coastguard at the time, probably still can. I went for it and sent a message to the seller about my interest and then we waited for a reply which didn't take too long only just under an hour. They wanted to meet tomorrow in the afternoon so I agreed, straight away I was on the phone to Fowler. 

"Michael, I take it you have found a boat then, rather quick?"

"Yep, I was hoping you could get me thirty thousand dollars in cash by tomorrow as I believe the seller will bring the price down if I can produce the cash if front of him"

"What!?! You want me to… fine I'm sure you know what you’re doing, if you lose that money-"

"I won't c'mon you know I wouldn't let that happen" 

He sounded disgruntled through the speaker. "Fine I'll bring to you in the morning"


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning arrived and Fowler had yet to still turn up with the cash, but while I was waiting for him I popped out to fill the Jag with fuel and get a few travel sweet as to me the drive to Salt Lake City is a long one, Nevada is huge and it seems to go on forever and ever. I returned to the secret base that had become my home as well as the Autobots. While I was out the kids showed up along with June.

"Hi everyone, shouldn't you lot be places?"

June explained "The children have a day off, teacher training day. And I have a day off from work, something that is getting rarer and rarer these days"

"Ah, fair enough… say do you lot want to come with me to Salt Lake City?" They all nodded eagerly, however the kids’ guardians weren't as eager as there charges so I reassured them. 

"Look, what's the worst that can happen?" I raised my hands "I know famous last words, but what's going to happen is this. We will go to Salt Lake City and I will inspect this boat If it's any good I will make a deal then we will go around the City, look at the sights, go shopping or whatever then we will return later in the evening, a nice simple day out and also it means I can take the kids off your hands for a while giving you all a break and resident mad scientist here" I pointed out at Ratchet who didn't look pleased to be called that. "He can get some peace and quiet as he always asks for so everyone is happy. Happy days" Saying the last two words in a very cheery manner.

Sometime later Fowler eventually turned up carrying two black leather briefcases and landed them on my desk. 

"You have no idea what I went through to get that in time" 

I opened them both up and they filled with hundred dollar notes summing up to thirty thousand as I asked for "Nice one" 

I closed them up and locked them and took them to the Jag and put secured them in the boot. "Ok, everyone ready to go?" 

The kids got in the back and June got in the front, I momentarily forgot that we were using the Jag for American roads so I went for the wrong side realised my mistake and got in the left side, a mistake I have done so many times while abroad and something I probably continue doing. I fired up this other Jag and drove through the tunnel and out into the desert. I found the road and set the sat nav to Salt Lake City but I didn't really need to as June gave me directions to the interstate. Soon we were on the interstate and the limit was a measly 55 mph, crawling pace compared to motorways in Europe. The pace was getting boring and the interstate was long and straight. I had Pendulum playing through the speaker to liven things up, but it wasn't working. I looked around and there was no traffic at all, nothing so I said to June "Don't you find this speed a bit slow?"

She shook her head "No this is fine, it seems fast enough to me" In my head I thought 'Seriously?' 

"You know in Britain the speed limit for a road like this is 70? Want to know what that is like?"

"Sure" So I pressed down slightly on the pedal and the Jag lurched to 70 mph. 

"Oh this is much faster" She looked pleased. 

"Ever been to Germany?"

"Huh?" 

"On their Autobahn's there are parts without speed limits at all"

She looked at me "I hope you’re not thinking what I think you’re thinking"

"Yes, yes I am, don't worry it'll be fine" I pressed further on the pedal and in no time we hit 100 then 110, 120 and I levelled it off there.

"I like this speed more" I didn't have to raise my voice at all it was all nice and comfortable in the Jag, man the car is brilliant, well it may not transform into a giant sentient robotic being but it was the next best thing. I could see in the rear view mirror the kids certainly liked the change in pace so I continued with it as long there wasn't any cops around that is. I settled into the seat and prepared myself for a long journey. 

Salt Lake City. Utah. United States of America. 

I parked the Jag in a boat yard which was right next to The Great Salt Lake, there was all sorts of boats from small dinghy's, sailing yachts, fast power boats right up to the half million luxury power yacht. Not only that, there were workshops all over the yard, this was where I like to be, surrounded by boats. Being on ships was just a job to me but this was my hobby, something I could spend the rest of my life doing. 

I entered the yard reception by myself explaining I had come to see a boat for sale and in no time the owner came out, it turns out the 'owner' was a broker. So he took me to the boat in question and the others came with me to check it out as well.   
We rounded a large sailing boat and came to view was this Chris Craft, it was in one piece the blue stripes had faded along with the white. At first glance it looked not too bad, so I went aboard to inspect it more fastidiously and so did the kids, June however just came on and looked around briefly, this probably wasn't her thing. I checked out the engines, bilges and the paintwork and on the whole it was in good condition and if I found any problems later on I should be able to sort it out. 

"Well sir, what do you think?" asked the salesman.

I decided to nit-pick at anything to make him lower the price, something I picked up from street sellers in London

"Well I have a few problems first you said the paint is recent, it clearly isn't and also the engine looks like it hasn't been winterised properly and there are even bubbles in the liquid for the compass" The salesman was a bit stunned, I pressed on for the home advantage. 

"And also I can see in the paint there are the first signs of osmosis, are you trying to fob me off here?"

The salesman lost his cool and started to stutter "I-I-am sorry but I-I'm not an expert on boats really"

I raised my hand "Ok, I'll give you twenty grand, deal?" 

"I'm sorry sir thirty five"

"That’s a shame because it could look like you could really do with this sale, business seems a bit slow" It was, he had many boats for sale but almost none were said to have been under offer or sold. "Ok, how about this twenty five in cash, today. It's a tempting offer and I don't think you are a foolish person so you should accept it"

He thought about it for a while and he agreed "Alright, twenty five in cash today, can I see it?"

"Sure thing" We headed back to the Jag and I got the cases and we went into the office to fill out the paperwork and in half an hour the boat was mine, success.

I few hours later and we were back on interstate eighty heading home, we all had a good time. I went sightseeing with June as my guide as she had been here more times than I have, I took photos and we both did some shopping, I also gave her the last five grand to help her along as I really didn't have much need for it, we'd tell Fowler the boat cost thirty not twenty five, it was my way of thanking her for taking care of me from before. 

The kids ran off to do whatever is they wanted to do and they too had done some shopping along the way. So there we are on the highway the sun is starting to set, it reminds me of all that time I was sat on the bridge with the chief officer on the four to eight watch watching the sun set or rise, that watch was the best watch. 

I had stocked up of caffeine to keep me alert I didn't set the cruise control because I might get complacent, everyone else was starting to show fatigue and one by one were starting to drift off, but I kept fully awake I wasn't planning to go out by something as stupid as falling asleep at the wheel. So caffeine pumping in my blood and nice good drum and bass music through the speakers, everything was fine, checked the sat nav and we should be back at the base somewhere around 8 at night I might get there sooner if I speed up past the silly 55 limit so I crept it up to a more normal 70 and settled down for the journey. 

About two hours in the run and something catches my attention in the rear view mirror, a set of headlights and it was quickly catching up, should be cautious as it could be police but then again it could be someone in more of a hurry than I was. It got closer and it wasn't a police cruiser just a black E Class Mercedes, nothing to worry about, well that was until it hovered not too far from behind matching my speed, I didn't try to read into it too much but then another one appeared from the distance identical to the first and stayed near the first one, then a third. 

Now this was something to worry about so I decided to wake the other as things were about to get dicey soon. "Oh yeah, what this then?" I said out loud.

"What is it Michael?" June asked waking up.

"Three black Mercs appearing out of nowhere following us that’s what" June face was that of shock

"Decepticons?" Jack asked the million pound question 

"No, but I don't know who exactly, I'm calling base" I called the base with the built in phone. Optimus answered

"Michael, how are you?"

I got straight to the point "I need you to run a trace on the following plates" I read out the number plates on the three Mercs as there was enough light to do so. Optimus ran a check. 

"There are showing as diplomatic plates"

"Which country?"

"Russia. Michael what is happening? Do you need backup?"

"No I don't need backup and it's something to do with my father I will explain later" I hung up.

June was very scared "Russians? Michael what's this all about?"

"I haven't been fully truthful with you all. It's to do with the past both mine and my fathers, all I can say right now is, welcome to my life, hold on" I selected sports mode and shifted down a gear and floored it a few moment later and we were on the exciting side of 140 nearing 150.

"Who are these people?" June asked. 

"FSB, Russian secret service" 

I kept the pedal at the floor, but no matter how hard I tried they managed to keep up so out and out speed wasn't going to work I had to take a different approach so I saw an off ramp ahead and at the last moment I dived to the right for it one was stuck on the highway but two still followed. 

Breaking hard on the on ramp I reached the tight corner sending us under the highway a hit the gas and the back end sliding from behind me a feathered the pedal to keep it under control with the Jag doing a power slide, generating smoke from the tires and kicking up dust on the road one of the Mercs careered off the road and slammed into a pillar wrecking the front end.

"Cool" Miko said amazed. 

I didn't reply as I was concentrating on my driving. I followed the road as fast as the car could handle there were constant long corners and small hills in the dried up landscape so the car jumped a lot, not doing the suspension any favours.   
I tried to go faster but I could feel the car was at it limits, I would power slide at any opportunity to form a smoke screen for our pursuers, but these guys weren't falling for that trick, they must have experience then. 

I tried another trick the sun had gone down by now and it was very dark outside so at the next curve I power slide, again making smoke then I switched the lights off and in a controlled manner, let the car lose control and it skidded a 180 facing the way we came on the inside of the turn, and my plan paid off as the Russians went straight past us and continued down the road thinking we just turned the lights off only. I heard about this trick being employed by those in Northern Ireland while on the run from the IRA. 

I waited to see if they were coming back and I could see their rear lights disappearing off into the distances I got the Jag going back for the Highway still with the lights off after a few tentative minutes I put the lights back on and floored it heading to the highway, soon we were back on the highway heading home, the rest of the way nobody went back to sleep and I was extra vigilant, but luckily we didn't have any problems for the rest of the journey driving down the highway at over a hundred all the way back. I wasn't looking forward to getting back as I would face a load of angry giant robots as I had promised I would make sure nothing bad happened to their charges.


	11. Chapter 11

We entered the base in and I parked up next to June’s car and I switched the engine off but I didn't unlock the doors just yet I took my seatbelt off and turn around to face the others in the car.

"Look I just want to say I'm very sorry about all that. I didn't expect any of that to happen. I put you all in danger and for that I'm truly sorry" I unlocked the door and the kids jumped out but June didn't get out, so I came round and opened her door, she looked a bit shaken up 

"You alright?" I asked gently. I gave my hand and help her out, she didn't reply. "Come on were safe here, it's over now" 

I helped her walk up to the human living area and sat her down on the sofa and I made her a cup of tea. The kids were with their protectors, Miko giving a detailed account of my driving skills to Bulkhead, I came up to the platform edge and all the Autobots came up to me asking the question without saying it. 

"Optimus, Arcee I have to speak with you two alone for a minute" 

I came down the stairs and headed down one of the corridors with Optimus and Arcee walking beside me till we were out of sight and ear shot of the others. Optimus gave me a boost up to a ledge so we could all stand without having to compromise for someone else.

An apology was in order "First of all I just want to say I'm sorry, I promised you that the others would be fine and it clearly wasn't the case-"

Optimus stopped me "Michael please do not blame yourself for what happened, you couldn't have foreseen this, it wasn't your fault"

I shook my head sharply "No Optimus it was my fault, I should have seen this coming. It was only a matter of time until it did"

This confused him "I don't understand how was this, your fault?"

"Because all my life they have been after me, I let my guard down, I got complacent and I risked the others’ lives as a result" 

Optimus and Arcee stared at each other for a moment neither could tell what I was on about, both then studied me.

"I haven't been fully open with you, first of all the people chasing us were the FSB, Russia's equivalent to the CIA"

"Why were they chasing you?" Arcee asked.

"It's to do with my father"

"But you never knew your father"

"Yes that's true, where he was a senior commanding officer he was also working with the Naval Division of the Secret Intelligence Service also known as MI6, he was the finest the navy probably ever had. He was truly exceptional, and was one of the rare few who could skipper both surface vessels and submarines, not many can do that" They were still confused.

"When my father wasn't commanding warships he was out there spying on other navies and trying to turn those of enemy states and make them defect and counter the same thing from other nations, all very much cold war stuff, he was so good at it, it made him a prime target for the Soviets, Chinese, just about anybody that didn't like Britain or NATO" I took a deep breath "After my father’s death it was believed that, that was it, but it wasn't. Arcee you remember when I told you about constantly going from one naval base to another when I was growing up?"

"Yes"

"Well it wasn't because of my mother having new postings. It was for our own protection. Because those who my father fought against wanted all traces of him gone, which meant they wanted me and my mother dead. That gunman was an attempt. My mother saved me sacrificing herself" I thought back on that day, my eyes welling up again but I stopped it in its tracks. "When I was moved to Cardiff, my father’s colleague, Rear-Admiral Baines took me in and taught me everything I needed to defend myself and he tried to fast track me to what my father was, but I refused as I didn't want any of that. We didn't speak for a year"  
To say they were a bit stunned was a slight understatement. 

"There is also another reason why they are after me" I motioned my hand for them to come closer, they did. 

"Now I must stress the extreme sensitivity in what I'm about to say and also I'm obliged to do anything to keep this a well-guarded secret but I can trust you two, but you must promise me you will not tell anyone else, and I mean anyone, not the kids, the other Autobots, June or Fowler, basically it's like this" I look at Arcee "If you tell Jack anything about what I'm about to tell you…I would have no choice but to silence him and that goes for anyone else, understand?" 

"I understand" said Optimus, Arcee was speechless, mouth wide open, complete shock on her face.

"Over a year ago before joining the Merchant Navy, Baines asked me if I would join him on the HMS Vanguard, it was recently refitted after a year of being out of service and its new captain, a student of my father who was practically a son to him had this ship as his first command. So Baines thought it would be a nice idea to have the two sons of the great Markus Rickers on the re-launch of the flagship for the Sub fleet" I took a long breath   
"After we left the Submarine Naval base at Plymouth it turned out that some of the crew were a joint strike team from Russia and China who quickly seized the ship and then threatened nuclear launch at NATO countries unless we completely surrendered the ship" 

Optimus and Arcee clearly weren't expecting that. 

"Luckily I managed to hide with a few others and we managed to retake the sub, but somehow the invaders found a way to compromise the launch codes and were in a position to fire the missiles, and they had armed the warheads so they could have incinerated the ship. But nobody on board who was still alive knew how to disarm the warheads. However I managed to contact someone I knew who knew a bit about them and he talked me through it" I paused so they could take it all in. 

"If this secret is let out it could possibly start another cold war or world war three" They nodded "So that’s why what happened tonight was about. The Russians were either going to kill me or they were going to capture and torture me for what I did"

After a short silence Optimus spoke "Michael I'm sorry for all you've gone through but I had wish you had told us about this sooner"

"To be honest I thought that the Russians believed I was dead from the fire, and that they weren't still on the hunt for me. Like I said I let my guard down, I'm sorry"

"Please don't be"

I was thinking of options for my own security when out of the base. Then a thought popped into my head. 

"Optimus with your permission I would like to carry a side arm" He thought about this very carefully as I was asking a lot. 

"Please I wouldn't ask if I didn't think I'd need it" 

"Ok, but you will have to speak with Bulkhead as he deals with weapons"

"Thank you, and like I already said, I'm truly sorry I know you have enough problems as it is" 

After our little discussion the three of us came back to the control room and everyone had that look that they were going to ask a million questions, but Optimus stopped them before they had a chance "We won't be telling you the details of what has exchanged between us by request of Michael. Bulkhead I need you to sort him out with a side arm" 

Miko raised her for everyone to hear "What! He gets a gun and we don't! Why can't we?" she crossed her arms in annoyance 

"Miko have you ever used a gun or even picked one up for that matter?" I asked her in an attempt to defuse her.

"...No" she hesitated

"Guns are not toys, they are dangerous and you must be properly trained to be able to use one"

"Why, have you?" Anger in her voice.

"Yes" I answered bluntly, she and the others must have thought I meant using one on a firing range or something. However Optimus and Arcee were putting two and two together and realising what I really meant.

"You mean you have actually….." Arcee let the sentence hang in the air. I turned around and look up.

"Yeah, I have" Answering the incomplete question, nodding slightly.

"What have you actually done?" Miko asked, impatience obvious in the way she said it.

"Can't say and never will so don't ask me again" I put seriousness into my voice. "So Bulkhead what have you got for me?" 

Bulkhead lead me to where the armoury was and soon laid out in front of me was the largest collection of weapons I have ever laid eyes upon, it was every teenagers dream. 

"How the hell did you acquire this many guns?" I asked. 

"All this was here when we moved in, err… help yourself to whatever you need, I don't know anything about human weaponry you see" He chuckled. 

I decided that I all I needed right now was a handgun, so I inspected those, and there were quite a number of them. Then I found a Glock 17, Austrian made and very reliable, as a result they are used by just about every law enforcement agency out there. I have also got experience with these so I selected that and picked up three clips for it. I disassembled the gun completely checked all the parts for defects. There weren't any. It was factory fresh, so I put it all back together.

I changed my mind about only having the Glock I picked one more to keep in the car, and this one would need to be a bit more powerful. I had a certain type in mind so I searched the table for it and as luck would have there it was, the famous Desert Eagle. 

It was a mark I so a bit old, the original designed in Israel. Again I took it apart, checked it and put it back together and took three magazines. I wasn't always so keen on Desert Eagles as they are quite large with a foot long barrel so it so useless in close quarters and it has a massive recoil so it could take your arm off. But in the situations I could see myself using it, it was perfect for the job. I decided that .50 calibre rounds would be enough. That should sort me out in tight situations. Hell it might even pierce the armour of a Decepticon it's that powerful so definitely one to have. 

I got some holsters and holstered the Glock under my left arm and carried the Desert Eagle in my hand with no rounds in it so it was safe. I followed Bulkhead back to the control room otherwise I would have got lost, strange that I now live here but yet I still didn't know my way around. Something I need to work on. 

We returned to the control room, immediately everyone was eyeing the guns I was now armed with. I went and put the Desert Eagle and the magazines for it in the glove box of the Jag but I decided I was going to keep the Glock close to me at all times, that was going to be my side arm. 

I went back to the human area. I was thirsty so I did the very British act of 'putting the kettle on' and stood there waiting for it to boil. I looked over to see the kids watching TV however once every so often looking at the gun. Also June was stood at the edge of the platform discussing something with Ratchet, probably medical stuff. She too was every once in a while watching the gun. I would guess she wasn't too happy at the thought of me carrying a weapon near the children. 

I put the tea bag in a mug and poured the boiling water in as well and let it brew. June was still watching the gun. That was it, I had enough of this, time to put her mind at risk so I moved to where she was. 

She saw me coming and stopped talking with Ratchet. "June, I can fully understand your concerns, but trust me it's completely safe" 

I took it out for her to see, holding it upside down showing "You see there's no magazine in it so, no rounds there" 

I turned it up right and pull back on the slide showing inside the firing chamber "There no rounds in the barrel" 

I let the slide spring back and clicked the safety on "And with that clicked in place, the gun can't fire even if it was loaded. It's kept safe in three ways. I would never take it out unless I had too, and I will never ever point it at anyone here especially the kids, please I just want to you to trust me, it's for mine and your protection, like I said to Optimus earlier I wouldn't have asked for it if I didn't think it was necessary" I pleaded my case to her. 

"Humph, fine. Just don't go waving it about, I don't like guns, I've seen to many gunshot wounds"

"I wouldn't dream of it" 

I went back to get that tea. I strained the bag, chucked it in the bin and got milk out of the fridge and add that to the tea and put the carton back in the fridge. I took a slurp, yep that was well needed. 

The kids were still looking at the guns. "I've just explained to June, it's completely safe, just try to ignore it, pretend it isn't there. And also don't even try and think about playing around with it or even touch it, over wise the Decepticons will be the last of your worries" I warned them.

With the mug of tea in one hand and the stick in the other and the Glock holstered under my left arm I went over to my desk, switched the laptop on and while that warmed up and looked over the paperwork for the Powerboat. Soon I went on the internet to get as much technical details for anything to do with a Chris Craft Stinger 390X and printed them off to study. I knew I was going to need some stuff for repairing the boat so I searched up chandleries in Salt Lake City as I could pick things up there when I would collect the boat. 

That made me think, how was I going to bring it here, didn't take me long to think about it. I got up to the edge of the platform and called out "Optimus I was wondering if you could do me a massive favour…."


	12. Chapter 12

I'm riding in Optimus' cab driving along the dusty highway in the hot dried up barren desert of Nevada on our way back to the base with the 39ft Powerboat in tow. 

Throughout most of the journey Optimus asked me what life was like at sea and how you get into that sort of career. He is quite an curious character indeed, asking me all sorts from how to navigate the globe without the use of today’s technology, to how do you cope with the isolation the life can bring, even what I did in the academy.   
That last question I think he might have regretted asking because I've done all sorts of weird, wacky and damn right stupid things there, most involving alcohol. 

But whenever I asked him about Cybertron he didn't really have all that much to say, I guess that it must be hard to take knowing that your home is uninhabitable to which you cannot return, especially now it is overrun by the walking dead of the planet. Hearing that was quite a mouthful, and now I felt even sorrier for the Autobots. 

First they are in a war with seemingly no end and now any hope of returning home is completely shattered. Now they now live on our planet but they have to constantly hide from the general population. I may be a bit of a tough nut but even I don't think I could take that. Where I felt sorry for them it also made me feel a huge amount of respect for them.

"Michael?" Optimus roused me from my deep thought. I looked at the display on the dashboard.

"Yes Optimus"

"May I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure"

"Do you miss your parents?"

I leaned back in the seat and stared up at the ceiling, I wasn't expecting that. No one has asked me that in a long time.

"If you do not wish to speak about it-"

"No, you’re alright" I exhaled "Its mixed emotions, I don't miss my father as I never knew him in the first place, but I've always wanted to know him though. I heard about the things he's done, but I want to know him, the real him with things like was he a fun loving person or was he an icy cold hearted person. What was his hobbies that sort of thing. Sometimes I get annoyed by him"

"How does he annoy you?"

"It's just that everybody who knew him talks about how great he was and all the heroic things he did. I always feel that I’m always and forever in his shadow. And also because I'm his son everybody expects me to be just like him. When I refused to go down the road he did, I felt like I had let him down. I don’t want him to feel that I'm trying to forget him, but after what had happened in my life I just didn't want any more of it. It's this confliction of thought that really annoys me and it always leaves me feeling trapped from which I can never escape" I sighed. 

"And what about your mother?" He asked.

"I miss her dearly. I loved her very much and she loved me more than anything else in the world. I may appear to have gotten over the loss of her, but deep down the pain is still there. I suppose you never truly get over the loss of a loved one. Sometimes I lie in bed expecting her to come to my bedside and sing me to sleep as she used to. But I know she won't be there, and that still hurts a lot. Sometimes I wished that she let that gunman take both our lives so I could still be with her" I said.

"Michael, she did the right thing, life is so precious. In my opinion I think she will be looking down on you knowing she made the right choice by saving you, and she hasn't left you. As you humans say, she's still there in the heart" He said.

"Thanks for that, it's been a while since I have been reminded of that. You sound like you have had this conversation before. Have you ever lost someone close to you?" I asked him.

"I had to deal with many losing loved ones in the war and I have lost many friends and comrades, however there is someone in particular who I do miss. I haven't seen her for eons" He told me, leaving me wanting to hear more.

"Who was she?" I asked.

"We were or rather still are partners. To put into terms you could understand she was, you could say my wife, her name is Elita One"

"Whoa" I was just mesmerised by this "Hang on, you say still. She still alive?"

"You have to understand that when two Cybertronians get as close to each other like we were, we bond our sparks together and we can and as a result feel exactly what the other feels, and if one goes offline the other can feel it which is very painful not just mentally but physically as well. That is why bonding of the sparks is not something done lightly" 

I understood this but I was speechless, I could only nod. 

"I still feel her presence and I know she can still feel my presence but we can't find each other" 

Where his voice didn't normally give much away I could hear a pain in it. I had an idea of what he was going through, only a small amount though. I tapped his dashboard as you would to someone's shoulder when consoling them. "Well, I hope and pray that one day you two will find a way back to each other, and let that day be soon"

We fell silent for a few minutes. 

"Want to talk about something else?" I asked

"I believe changing the subject would be a good cause of action, we might be feeling a bit… emotional"

"Didn't think I'd ever hear you say that, you never betray your emotions. Thanks for doing this for me, the boat that is"

"I'm just glad to be of service"

"You know, you could just say thanks, instead of a whole line. Anyway being here and now is ticking one off a list of mine"

"What list would that be?"

"I list of things to do before I die, this being behind the wheel of a big rig driving along a deserted highway in the desert of the American Mid-West, always wanted to do this"

He hesitated for a moment. "Thanks" 

I smiled. 

"To properly tick this off your list would you like to drive a bit yourself?"

"Err… do you mind me… err driving you?" That question sounded very strange to ask.

"I do not mind if it will help you fulfil one of your life's dreams"

"Yes, ok thank you, you have no idea how much I've wanted to do this" 

I put my hands on the steering wheel and my foot on the accelerator pedal, then suddenly I felt the pedal push against my foot and the wheel felt heavy, I was driving. This was great, ok I wasn't doing all that much but it put a big smile on my face a smile that hasn't appeared for some time. I can't remember the last time I smiled this much, I was really enjoying this.

Optimus let me drive for a good few miles and I felt like I'd done enough of that so Optimus took back control, yep I could now tick that box fully, one of life's goals achieved. 

"Thank you"

"My pleasure" He sounded pleased. "Do you think you this boat will win you the race?"

"I don't think. I know. It's a good boat and when I've spruced it up a bit, it will be like it was just launched"

"Do you believe you will finally get closure?" I thought about this.

"No" I said. "He was just too quick to give in. It wasn't hard to get him talking. I think he was always going to tell me. However I think he will point me in the right direction. But I get this feeling I'm being led into a trap and I have no choice but to follow, I won't let them catch me. It will be quite a challenge for them to do so"

"You sound very confident about that" He said.

"Well the Russians have been trying for years, and I always manage to evade their grasp. I must get that from my father" I told him.

"You can always stop if you think it's too dangerous, we won't think any less of you" He told me

I shook my head "I promised Richard at his graveside I would find out why he died, and I never break a promise" I said.

"I fully understand" He said.

"Well I'm glad you do because, I know there are people who would be telling me I'm wasting time and I shouldn't go looking where I'm not supposed to look." I paused and I wanted to change the subject "So what is she like, Elita that is?"

"She is a very caring person and very protective of the venerable, in human terms she is very much a mother figure" He stopped. Probably thinking, remembering. "She is also one of my most capable warriors and her strength knows no bounds, she is certainly a force to be reckoned with"

"A force to be reckoned with?" I said. "Sounds just like me. Hey, just thinking once I solve this case of mine" I sat straighter in my seat "Maybe I can go on the hunt for her? Hey, I'm in the merchant navy, I can do anything" I grinned.

"I am grateful for your offer. But I do believe that such a task would be beyond your capabilities. But that does not mean you should not and I hope that you would succeed" He said.

We fell silent again, I ran out of things to say and either Optimus had as well or he was just enjoying the silence. I was enjoying the silence as well and the sun was starting to set and we still had hours to go before we reached base. We could have ground bridged back to base but the simple pleasure of the journey was too good to pass so we continued along the dusty highway. 

In a few hours we had seen only a few dozen vehicles go pass the other way. I guess that this interstate is never anything like the M25. But that was a good thing because the constant stopping and starting slowly drives you insane but out here the driving was great, no stopping the whole way, just as it should be. 

I see in the wing mirror four sets of headlights approaching from behind. Now I'm experiencing a sense of déjà vu.

"Spotted the headlights?" I asked.

"As soon as you did" He radioed base "Ratchet do you detect any Decepticons near our position?"

Ratchet came through on the speakers "No Optimus, why what's happening?" 

"Because we seem to have company"

"MECH?" Ratchet asked.

"Unlikely, we haven't seen or heard from them since they kidnapped June. It is most likely the FSB coming after for Michael. We'll handle it, I am confident of Michael" He cut the radio link.

"Michael, I will do what I can to protect you, however I believe you should ready your side arm. You may need it" He said gravely. 

I pulled out my Glock and slapped in a magazine, pulled back the side to load a round into the firing chamber and clicked the safety on. Locked and loaded the well-known phrase is. 

Optimus revved hard and increased his speed to as fast as he could go without the trailer going out of control, we couldn't lose the boat and Optimus wasn't planning on ditching it if he didn't have to. But catching up wasn't a problem for our pursuers and as they got closer I could make out that they were black E-class Mercedes just like last time, the FSB again for certain.

So Optimus started weaving across the road and the cars backed off not wanting to be rammed off the road. He kept this up for a while but one managed to get in front and attempted to slow us. Optimus wasn't having any of it so gently he bashed the car in front to make them see reason that a car wasn't going to stop him. 

Then the sunroof of the car in front opened and a man wearing a Balaclava popped his head out, while brandishing an AK47. Odd the FSB or the KGB for that matter never used AK47's, I know there Russian so they can only be Russian rouges or there mercenaries on the pay roll of the Russians. But right now it didn't matter as he was still pointing a machine gun at us. Optimus didn't hesitate to serve out of the firing line and I undid my seatbelt and ducked below the wheel. 

I heard the weapon empty an entire clip and the rounds bounce off Optimus but the windows didn't shatter, they must be bulletproof. Again the AK emptied another clip and once again the rounds just bounced off as soon as it stopped I clicked the safety off the Glock and rose out of my hiding place and sat back on the driver seat knowing that I was safe inside the cab. 

The windows weren't showing any damage, you wouldn't believe it had just taken eighty rounds to it, must be a special type of Cybertronian glass I concluded. 

Another clip from the AK was fire at us, I flinched but I could see the bullets just bonce right off the glass not leaving a scratch. The firing stopped and I pushed the button to lower the window all the way down. I quickly took my aim and pulled the trigger. 

Bang! One round fired straight into the man's chest and he fell back but he wasn't dead. He was in serious pain, that I could see but he wasn't giving in and tried to take aim. I took aim again, this time I would kill him.

Bang! Another round fired. This time, the top of his head. He went completely limp and his torso was sprawled out across the roof behind the sunroof and the car braked hard getting out of our way, which Optimus took full advantage of. I sat back in the seat and put the safety back, wound the window up, holster the Glock and buckled my seatbelt, and just sat there not saying a word. I could see in the mirrors that the Russians had all stopped abandoning their mission. I decided I didn’t need the gun any time soon so I got it out and went to take all the rounds out of it and put it back into its safest state. 

"Michael, are you ok?" Optimus was concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright, thanks" I said.

"Taking a life is never easy"

"No, it's not that, it's just it's been a while since I last had to kill, that's all"

"Michael, it never gets easy, you just learned to cope with it. I am talking from experience. If you want to talk about it-"

"No that's fine" I interrupted him. "Thanks but I'm fine, now let’s just get back to base before anything else happens"


	13. Chapter 13

A few hours down the line and Optimus approached the mountain where the secret entrance presented itself and he drove in without slowing at all. Making a long right sweeping turn in the entrance tunnel we were finally in the control room of the base and he came to a stop. I undid the seatbelt, the door opened itself and I climbed out of Optimus' cab. The door closed itself and I stood there while he unhitched himself from the trailer. Moved forward a meter or so and transformed into his robot mode. 

Only the other Autobots were in the base at the time and they came to us. No doubt they had heard that we had a spot of bother. 

Ratchet asked for everyone "What happened? Are you both alright?"

Optimus answered for the both of us, as I didn't feel up to another questioning "Were both alright, old friend. We were ambushed by the FSB. No doubt they were after Michael. But our young friend dealt with them swiftly, he did well" 

They all looked down at me. I felt uncomfortable from them looking, so I just looked down so I wouldn't see their faces. 

I didn't really agree with Optimus' choice of words. Yes I may have killed before but I could have done it differently. I could have shot the cars' tyres or something else. But no, I went straight for the kill. I wasn't trained to do that. All the training I received was for defence and not offence. Meaning going in for the kill was the final course of action, for some reason I ignored everything I learned. I felt I had let myself down and it was hitting me hard. 

"Hey buddy I take it that gun of yours worked wonders" Bulkhead asked in his cheerful way.

"Yeah, absolutely brilliantly" I said unconvincingly. I still didn't look up. I walked up the steps to the human area for a cup of tea. It wasn't to calm me or anything it was simply to do something to try and take my mind off what had transpired a few hours ago. 

I finally looked back at them. Optimus' face was one of serious concern, Ratchet went back to working and Bumblebee was leaving the base for patrol. Optimus went over to Ratchet to discuss whatever it was that needed discussing, leaving Bulkhead and Arcee who I just knew were going to speak with me. They came to the platform edge as I guessed they would. 

"Are you sure you’re ok?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah, where's that tough guy, confident attitude were used to seeing" Bulkhead finished.

"I shot him intending to kill straight away" I shook my head in self-disbelief.

"It's always hard when you kill, we all know, you don't have to hide it" Arcee tried to console me.

"No it's not that. I don't have a problem about killing that bastard. They had it coming to them. It's the fact that I didn't try other options first, killing I was taught was always a last resort, and I have always stuck by that. This shouldn't have been any different but for some reason I completely ignore all that. I just wanted to kill, and that scares me. I shot him because I wanted to and not because I had to. If I had done other things first, and they'd most likely backed off" I explained.

"Hey, we all make mistakes, I do, maybe too often" Bulkhead had a go this time.

"I can't afford to make mistakes, because if I do, things get messy and the costs can be severe"

"Well, at least you got back safe and sound" Arcee clearly seeing that whatever they would say wasn't going to help.

"I'm glad too, those Russians can't seem to take no for an answer" I finished making that cup of tea and let it cool slightly. "Well I'll have this and then I'll give the boat a thorough checking, the quicker I spot any problems the sooner I'll have the boat ready to hit the water"

I brought the mug down with me to the boat and place it on the stern which was in my reach. I immediately saw a problem, normally I could just climb up onto to the deck no problem, but I had the issue of my legs still recovering. Damn this is getting annoying. 

I didn't know if there are any ladders around. Bulkhead and Arcee had watched me go to the boat, I looked back at them both 

"Could use a hand here" I raised my walking stick "Normally I'd be fine but…" 

Bulkhead offered me his hand I stepped onto it and he raised me to the level of the stern and I step off his hand onto the boat and picked up the mug   
"Thanks" 

I stepped down into the cockpit and sat at the helm to see closely what I would have at my disposal. I had all the usual's, engine controls, engine trim hydraulic controls, water speedometer, rev counter but also it had trim and inclinometer, don't see them often, well you do see inclinometer on ship but certainly don't normally see trim indicators so that means this boat must have once been used for racing at some point. 

There were fuel tank level indicators and there were four of them, two for each engine and they were all full. Great because it's a lot of fuel probably several hundred dollars or just over a thousand pounds back home with the cost of fuel being so high in the UK, so that’s one less thing to have to fork out for. 

There is also a GPS, a depth sounder and an in-built VHF radio. So I have all that's to be expected there, there is even a stereo system on board with one control panel on the helm, the other being down below. Well I had the key in my pocket and I had better check one important thing first, check the engines work. Arcee and Bulkhead were standing next to the boat watching what I was up to.

"Well let’s fire it up and see what happens" I said to them. 

Key in the ignition and turned on the batteries and the instruments lit up with an orange colour and lights on the panel lit up, seemed all fine. So I turned it more and the starter motor whirred and the two massive engines spluttered into life into tick over, and they were loud, load enough to startle the two Autobots. Ratchet and Optimus came over to see what all the noise was about. 

"Well at least they work!" I shouted over the noise of the engines and there echo's from the silo walls. 

That was enough of that so I turned them off and the base was filled with the sound of quietness once again. I got up from the helm and went to see over the stern and there was a small puddle of water which had been chucked out from the out pipe of the cooling system so at least that wasn't blocked. 

I needed to check one more thing with the engines. 

"Hey, Arcee could you just check to see if the propellers angle changes?" 

I went back to the helm and operated the hydraulics 

"Nothing’s happening" She informed me 

"Great" I said annoyed "Looks like that’s one problem that’s needs urgent attention" I went down below and checked everything I could think of and it all seemed ok.   
I came back outside the Autobots were waiting for me 

"What is your assessment of this boat?" Optimus asked me. 

"Well she seems to be in good nick, there are a few things that need doing. The hydraulics for the propeller pitch, the hull needs to be stripped and repainted if there is no underlining damage that is, and some upholstery work on the seats in the cockpit as the weather has worn them out, apart from that it should be ready to get out on the water" 

"If you require any help I'll see to it that Ratchet will help out in any way" Ratchet looked at Optimus with the shocked look of 'what did you just say?’

"That's alright, I should be able to take care of it all. I reckon I'll have it all done in under a week and a half just in time for the race" I replied, much to Ratchet's relief.   
"Now if you don't mind, I’m feeling a bit hungry, so…"   
I stepped onto the stern then onto Bulkhead's hand back to the floor and I headed up the stairs to get my car keys as I was going to get something from a take-away that's if there was one open in the town at this time of night. 

"Oh by the way June left you a meal in the fridge when she came by this afternoon while you were out" Arcee told me. 

"Great so I don't have to go trawling through Jasper" I opened the fridge and I saw a plate of Tofu, I sighed. "Oh for heaven's sake I thought I'd left the Far East, what is this, Korea or what?" I thought out loud staring at the Asian Cuisine. 

"Oh stuff that" I pulled out a Chicken Balti ready meal, the well-known British curry, most people think is Indian but it was actually invented in Britain and we Brits just can't get enough of it, so it was a no-brainer, Balti it was for dinner. 

I pierced the plastic with a pointy ended knife and whacked the meal into the microwave for a few minutes, I sat down to see what on the TV and flicked through the channels, nothing. I got my laptop and hooked it up to the TV and browsed through my library of films I had acquired over a short period of time, I decided tonight I would watch Crimson Tide. 

"Hey Bulk, I hear you sometimes watch movies with Miko"

"Oh yeah, lots of times, creature double feature"

"Every seen a naval war film?"

"No"

"Well there a first time for everything" 

'Ping' 

I retrieved my dinner and came back to the sofa and played the film. I sat and had my dinner while Bulkhead stood by the platform, the theme song started with the words of the screen  
'THE THREE MOST POWERFUL MEN IN THE WORLD:  
THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES…  
THE PRESIDENT OF THE RUSSIAN REPUBLIC…  
AND…  
THE CAPTAIN OF A U.S. NUCLEAR SUBMARINE'  
'This is Richard Valeriani, reporting live for CNN from the French Aircraft carrier Foch, somewhere in the Mediterranean. Six days ago as the rebellion in Chechnya spread to the neighbouring Caucus republics. The Russian president ordered massive bombings strikes on rebel positions around Butyl and Bellocani. Appalled at the loss of human life, the President of the United States joined by the French President and the British Prime Minister suspended all foreign aid to Russian. Ultra nationalist leader Vladimir Rochenko denounced the U.S. pressure as an act of war against the Russian republic and the Russian sovereignty. Denouncing his own president as a U.S. puppet, he called on the Russian people to join him in revolt. He said this brutish, and hypocritical American intervention will not go unanswered. At Tuesday ten o'clock in the morning Moscow time, the Russian parliament was suspended, and martial law was declared. With the government in crisis, the Russian republic was entering into what could only be described as a state of civil war. Then yesterday at dawn, Rochenko and rebel forces seized the region around Vladivostok including a naval base and a nuclear missile base housing Russian ICBM's. As regular Russian military forces move in to encircle Rochenko, allied military forces are in a state of high alert. These French planes taking off behind me have been deployed near the Caucuses since the beginning of the crisis. And a crisis which started in the Caucuses has now spread to the Far East, and appears to be turning into the worst stand off since the Cuban missile crisis. This is Richard Valeriani, reporting live for CNN from the French Aircraft carrier Foch, somewhere in the Mediterranean.' 

By now Arcee came beside Bulkhead seeing what was going on and I could see that Ratchet was giving an occasional glance. 

"Err, Michael?" Bulkhead had a question.

"Yes"

"Err, what was the Cuban missile crisis?" He asked.

"To put it short, it happened in the early sixties, way before my time where we humans almost came to self-annihilation through nuclear war" I told him.

"Whoa"

"It wasn't a good time to be a human, in my opinion" I said. We all kept quiet and watched the film while I had my dinner. 

Everything was alright and then a scene I forgot about came, which was the fire in the galley. We watched the main character Commander Hunter running to the galley putting on his fire equipment and then a shot of him looking at the fire and a door blasting to the side taking a man with it. I suddenly had flash backs to the fire all that time ago. I started to shiver because those flash backs weren't pleasant in the slightest and my breathing became rapid but shallow. Bulkhead was too engrossed in the film to notice but Arcee did and she placed her hand at my side which helped stop my flash backs. I leaned into her hand gaining some comfort from it. 

"You ok" she asked softly. 

I look behind, up at her and smiled "Yeah I'm fine now. Just had a flash back to the fire" 

Seeing I was now alright again she returned the smile and we went back to film. 

More of the film past and Bumblebee had returned and he too was watching and surprisingly so was Ratchet. I guess maybe he had a thing for thriller suspense type films. We got to the climax of the film where Captain Ramsey is confronting Hunter for the missile key in the Con. All the Autobots apart from Optimus were completely taken in and were glued to the screen. We watched as Ramsey orders Hunter to give the keys and punches him in the jaw when Hunter puts the keys around his neck and shouts at him

"I'm the commander of this fucking ship! Give me the god damn keys! 

Then the radio department say they are close to fixing communications. Ramsey gives them three minutes. We are tentatively watched as Ramsey and Hunter have a battle of words then three minutes later the radio is fixed. They receive an EAM saying that the order to launch nuclear missiles at Russia is terminated. We all sighed in relief as it wasn't the end of humanity. 

We watched the remainder showing the Russian rebels surrendering, then in a court martial Captain Ramsey request for early retirement and Commander Hunter get promoted to the rank of Captain. 

"Now that’s a brilliant movie" Bulkhead declared. The others seem to agree. 

"I'm amazed that the Captain was so determined to launch the missiles and ignore the procedures" Arcee commented.

"I think I remember Optimus saying something about ideals being corrupted in times of war" I added. 

The others saw where I was coming from and agreed.

"Well I don't know about you lot" I started as I got up "But it's getting late so I'm off to bed, goodnight" 

"Goodnight" They all said, I left my laptop where it was as I can deal with it in the morning. I went into my room and got ready for bed and soon I was drifting into blissful sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

I was in a passageway in a submarine, it was tight but there was enough height for me. I started to walk down the passageway trying to find my way around, I went all over the place I went from section to section, deck to deck but the place was empty, no one was on board, odd but then it was a dream I reminded myself. 

I went through another passageway then all sirens blared away and yellow flashing lights were lit along the passage way. For some reason I ran to a particular place, a fire control room, and I put on a BA set and flash hood along with gloves and on the speakers came a frantic voice 

"Fire in the galley! Fire in the galley!" 

I ran back into the passage ways and now the place was populated by people dashing back and forth in the passageways. I ran towards the galley, how I knew where it was I don't know, it was like my legs had a life of their own. Soon after scrabbling past people running the opposite direction as me in the tight passageways I reached the galley and the place was a roaring inferno. I picked up a CO2 extinguisher and just let rip at the fire and it wasn't making a difference, I needed more of the fire suppressing gas. I know that on most vessels there is a whole room full of CO2 canisters ready to fill certain places with CO2 putting out most fires so I searched for the release button, and as luck would have it, it just happened to be at the opposite wall to where I was and on the other side of the flames. I had no choice so I ran forward and jumped through the flames, luckily I didn't get burned.   
I climbed over worktops to the button and I slammed my hand on the big red button, nothing happened 

"Oh, fuck" I breathed out. 

Again I slammed it, nothing. Time to retreat but my escape route was completely cut off as the flames had increased, I was trapped 

"Oh, fucking hell!" I shouted out. 

I retreated the best I could but it wasn't enough so I crouched down below the level of the smoke to find another way out. There wasn't one so I took refuge under a table 

"Someone help!" But I couldn’t be heard over the roar of the fire 

"Someone help, I'm in here!" Still nothing. I was panicking now I was constantly looking for a way to escape but there was nowhere to go but stay under the table.

An explosion blasted me from under the table and a fridge landed on top of me crushing me and pinning me to the floor 

"Help!" Calling out was useless. I look to the side and I saw a fryer had spilt its cooking oil and I see that I was lying in that oil. The fire was quickly engulfing the fryer and it would only be a matter of time before the oil went with it burning me alive. I tried my best to shift the fridge off me but by now more had fallen onto it and I couldn't get it to budge but I tried and tried with all my might but still it wouldn't move an inch. The fryer was on fire and now the oil was lighting, the fire was now advancing towards me slowly across the oil. 

I frantically tried to escape but I couldn't free myself "Oh please god no! Help me someone help I can't get out, please help!" I looked at the fire, it was feet away. "Help!" I screamed. 

Then I heard a voice in the distance but it wasn't of those trying to get to me. At first it was indistinct but soon it was becoming clearer I called out "Help me!" 

Then the voice became crystal clear, it was Arcee's voice and it seem to be coming from all directions and if she was right next to me "I'm here now, I'm here"

That wasn't helping me "Save me, please" I was in tears, I was going to die.

The fires were really close now and I could feel the intense heat. I moved my head away as much as I could but it was still coming at me 

"Arcee! Help!" The heat was painful now and I was screaming out in sheer pain. 

Then suddenly everything disappeared and I was in my bed and I shot bolt upright, breathing hard and a cold sweat had broken out. Arcee was kneeling next to my bed I didn't know how she got in. It didn't matter right now 

"Come here"

She wrapped her arms around me and held me close to her. I returned her embrace by wrapping my arms around her neck not wanting to move. 

"It's over, your safe now" She said to calm me down. 

My eyes were forming tears and started to roll down my face, it's not like I'm a cry baby or something but these nightmares seemed very real and were extremely terrifying. Arcee was letting me go but I didn't want her to, her arms made me feel safe. So when I was still clinging on she hugged me even tighter and she cupped one hand around my head while it rested against her. Soon she again let go and I did to lying back down in the bed. 

"Another nightmare?" She asked softly like before.

I nodded as I couldn't seem to speak at all. "A fire?" I nodded. "It's over now so try not to worry about it" I again only nodded and rested my head back on the pillow and she reached the bed sheet and tucked me in. 

I know I'm a grown man but I was seriously shaken up. Mentally I have taken a right beating, quite a number of times. Now I could find a way to speak again "How did you get in?" I asked quietly.  
"The door you use isn't the only door in here, basically your room is the equivalent to a Cybertronian sized cupboard" She explained. "If you want I can stay with you for the night. Help put your mind at ease" She suggested.

"Please" I didn't want to be on my own for the rest of the night. 

"Try to get to sleep. I'll be here, so you’re perfectly safe now"

I closed my eyes letting the sleep grab me. I could feel Arcee's finger stroking my head which was very soothing and quicken my journey to a restful slumber and very quickly I fell into deep sleep. 

The next morning I slowly woke up to see Arcee sitting cross legged at my bedside. I didn't think she would actually stay the whole night. 

"Morning, how you feeling?" She asked softly.

"I feel well rested, thanks for staying the night. Shouldn't you be getting Jack to school?" I noticed my bed side clock showing it was nine.

"I got Bee to deal with it. I also called Jack explaining what happened in the night" I looked away feeling embarrassed. "Hey don't be like that, we all know that these nightmares of yours must be truly frightening, we all care for you. You don't always have to be a tough guy all the time. We all get scared from time to time" I looked back, but all my usual confidence just wasn't there. It felt like I was someone else. 

I sat up in the bed and saw a cup of tea waiting for me on the side table next to the clock. "Yeah, I know you like tea so I made it for you. I'm glad I didn't use your usual mug as I broke three trying to make that. Don't have human sized fingers" She showed me her fingers which were massive compared to mine even though I had big hands, for a human. 

"Thank you" 

I picked up the cup and drank it. I'd never had a cup of tea in bed just when I'd woken up. Arcee got up filling most of the room with her head touching the ceiling. She pointed at the door I use "You use that door, I use this one" 

She pressed against the wall with the door and the whole wall swung open, the wall was itself a door to my disbelief. She stepped out into the control room on a raised platform near the human area. 

She turned around before closing her door she said "I'll let you get on with whatever you humans do when you wake up" She closed her door and room became back to how it normally was. I got out of bed and into the ensuite. I had a hot shower then washed my face and had a shave, annoyingly causing a few small cuts all over where I'd shaved and quickly my face seemed to be covered by blood so wash that off and kept doing so until it stopped.

I got dressed wearing tatty jeans and a dark red t-shirt with safety boots. 

I left my room into the control room went to cook my breakfast in the kitchen I had managed to put together which was in the same area as the T.V. and sofa.   
The make shift kitchen comprised of the fridge, kettle, toaster, a microwave and one of those pug-in hot plates placed on a worktop with an array of cooking tools. This morning's breakfast was no different to what I normally make. Bacon, scramble eggs and toast with a cuppa of course. While I got the hot plates warming up Arcee came over. 

"What are up to?" She asked. 

She'd never seen me do this before as she was doing the school run with Bulkhead and Bumblebee. 

"I'm cooking my breakfast, that’s what I'm doing" I said.

She looked interested "So what do you do?" 

So I as I made my breakfast I went through the process of making it with Arcee and she seem intrigued by it by. Why she was so interested by this is beyond me. Anyway I cooked up my breakfast and sat down to watch the news channel. I watched the updates on the civil war still raging on in Libya and other news such as the world economy still in massive trouble and the usual end of the world, doom and gloom that plagues the media these days. 

"Well that’s very cheery" I commented. 

But if you think that’s it, there still more bad stuff out there in the big bad world that I have seen with my own eyes, which isn't shown, otherwise people would be too scared to venture out from their homes. Well that's enough of the news so off with the T.V., I wasn't going to let that depress me as I had better things to do than mope about what's wrong with everything. 

I got started on the boat and first thing that I would address is the hydraulics for the propeller pitch. I opened up the engine bay covers and took a look inside for the pump. It looked fine at first glance, maybe it wasn't the pump itself so I slowly undid the line to the actuator which wasn't finger tight, not a good sign. And when I got it off no fluid came pouring out as it should do. 

"Great, must be a leak somewhere" I said to myself annoyed. 

I found where the line went to and undid it at the other end and took the whole rubber tubing out for a closer inspection. It seemed ok but it only needed a tiny crack to cause a leak. I got a bucket of water with slight amount of washing up liquid and dipped the line in it and back out, then I blew in one end and then looked to see if any bubbles had formed along the rubber. I then notice what I had hoped to find, small bubbles, very small which meant it was only a tiny breach but large enough given time for the fluid to seep out. So what could have been a massive job now wasn't. I knew that Jack used to ride around on a ten-speed so he must have a puncher repair kit. I'd ask him when he would come by later. With that to one side I would start with a big job, the hull and this I knew would take time. I had everything I'd need, I'd just have to get on with it. 

I had Bulkhead help me set up a big tent around the boat as I didn't want to get all the dust around the room. That and I didn't want to be on the business end of Ratchet's infamous wrench that the others had warned me about. 

I put on the overalls I had been wearing when I first came to the base after being rescued from the Decepticons. I first had to pressure wash the hull to get all to get all the muck and grime off below the water line, but it was very slow going as it had set into the paint. 

I stopped for lunch and for a well needed break, pressure washing constantly for hours is very tiring. Bumblebee came back to the base and noticed the large tent that had now appeared in the base, guessing it was my doing, he towards me for answers. 

At first he started his normal beeping and chirping which only the other Autobots and Raff can understand. He realised his mistake had raise one finger up in the 'hang on a sec' gesture and after a few moments he started beeping in long and short beeps. 

I clicked my fingers and pointed with both hands at him "Brilliant, you learned Morse code. Nice one mate" Finally I could understand him. 

"I know, it’s great isn't it? So what's with the tent?"

"I'm working on the hull. I didn't want to make a mess. That and I don't want to be whacked by a huge wrench" I said the last part quietly so Ratchet wouldn't hear. 

"What was that, Mr Rickers?" He did.

"Oh nothing, nothing really" I looked at Bee and pulled against my collar while pulling the facial expression that I might be in a bit of trouble. He laughed. 

"What are doing with the hull?"

"Pressure washing, so far I've done most of one side, I reckon I will finish washing it down tomorrow, so I'd better crack on" 

I went back to the boat, put on my overalls and switched on the industrial strength pressure washing machine which hummed ready to let rip. I held the three foot long nozzle and braced myself for the recoil. Fired the trigger and I was pushed back slightly and I steadied myself. I advanced to the hull and soon I was blasting muck and grime off the hull once again. 

I kept going for a couple more hours almost non-stop when I heard Bulkhead blasting his horn announcing that he, Bee and Arcee along with their charges had returned. I stopped my work and came out of the tent to greet them.   
"Wow you’re a mess" Miko told me. 

I looked down at myself and indeed I was, my dark blue overalls were soaked through and caked with what I was blasting off, and so too was my face. I started laughing, I did look a bit ridiculous. 

"Well I going to stop with that today, I'll continue with it tomorrow" 

I went back to my room to get showered and tidied myself up. I put on a dark blue short sleeve shirt tucked into a pair more tidy jeans along with brown leather shoes. I came back to the kids who were amazingly doing their homework. 

I purposely took a step back and faking shock horror "Oh my god, so you do actually work outside of school!"

"I always do homework" Raff corrected me. 

"Ah true"

Jack explained for their change in behaviour "We have the first set of exams of the school year, a sort of what have you remembered from last year test" 

"Fair enough"

"That and… well Arcee told me I had to, or I would have to start pedalling to school if I didn't do some homework where she could see me do it" 

That's when I noticed Arcee was keeping an eye on him from the distance. I couldn't stop myself from laughing

"Ha Ha Ha! Oh dear mate, I'm glad I'm not you right now" I carried on laughing. "To you need any help?"

"No it's ok thanks"

I remembered I had something to ask Jack "Oh, by the way err do you have a puncher repair kit? I need one to fix the hydraulics" I said while pointing behind me with my thumb. 

"Yeah, I've got one in the garage. I'll bring it round tomorrow, alright?"

"Brill" I slapped the back of his shoulder and left him to his homework. Miko obviously didn't look like she wanted to do homework, she'd probably want to either watch monster trucks with Bulk, play video games, dune bashing or just find more ways to irritate Ratchet so I decided I should keep clear of her so I wouldn't give her a reason to stop working. 

 

Raff didn't seem so busy so I decided to bug him a bit. "Hey Raff, how's life going?"

"Going well thank you. How's the boat?"

"Going as well as it can be. I know you work a lot with Ratchet and I was wondering if you have worked out how I ended up on the Decepticons warship?"

"I don't know about that, you'd better ask Ratchet. I've been monitoring the port's security scans like you asked, and nothing so far before you ask"

"Cheers" I ruffed up his hair and left him to it. 

Time to ask Ratchet, so far I haven't asked him yet as I didn't want to constantly bother him, and he said it would take time to work out. I think I have given him enough time to at least ask. I came up to the side of the giant keyboard which Ratchet was typing on. 

"Ratchet?"

"Yes Mr Rickers" He still carried on typing not looking away from the screen.

"Do you have an explanation as to what happened to me?" 

He stopped typing throwing his full attention at me "I was wondering when you would ask. I'm not certain of it yet, but from studying the archives and with discussions with Optimus it would be safe to say that, when that container full of energon exploded, it caused a rudimentary ground bridge portal. Now I must stress that this is almost unheard of but it's not impossible. What happened to you was the second worst thing that could have happened"

"Second!?! What’s the first thing?"

"Simply you would have most likely ended up in space or inside the planet" 

It didn't take a genius to work out that that would mean instant death. "Ok, I'm feeling very lucky right now. So tell me, why I'm I not dead then?"

"This bit I'm not so certain on, but both Optimus and I believe that somehow this ground bridge locked onto the nearest ground bridge device. You were just unlucky that the Decepticons were closer to you than we were, over wise you would come flying through our ground bridge and you wouldn't have been left at Megatron's mercy" 

"Thanks, you done your side of this investigation. Now I must find out why the hell there was energon in that container in the first place" 

I walked away to do some self-studying like the others but Ratchet called me "Michael, there's a call for you"

"Who?"

"I don't know, but there is a number beginning with… 044191"

"Ah that's a South Shields number, I know who it is" I went back to my desk and press the speaker button and the line with the waiting call. "Hello there" 

Two voices came though the speakers "Warsaaaah!" Came the first voice.

"Oooh, it's an academy" Followed the second. 

It was Jake and Paul, two cadets who were on the ship when Richard and I came on board. There greetings had caught all the others attention even that of Optimus who just happened to arrive back at base.

"Hey guys, how's Newcastle?"

"Newcastle?! South Shields man" Jake sounded shock in his very thick Geordie accent.

"Neah, your all Geordie. What's the difference?" 

"OIY! Watch it you Welshy" 

"Let me guess you’re going to call Glaswegian you sheep sh-" 

"Hey, watch it there, children who can hear you, you know" I stopped Paul with his… I'm going to say Scottish accent in his tracks.

"Oh, err… sorry kids. They can hear me right?"

"Yeah, so what's it like back at college?" 

"Oh the usual, Jake and I have been down the pub every night with the other lads getting pissed as we always did last phase"

"And the lectures?"

"Boring as ever, all we've done so far in stability calculations and the lecturer is soooo dull" 

"Well that's what you get for going to a COLLEGE, ha" 

"And what, Warsash is better? So how's was the rest of your voyage? You and Richard get pissed in LA like you did in Singapore, that was a funny night, you and that… massage parlour I think you thought it was, Ha Ha Ha!!!" 

Everyone was looking at me trying to gauge what Paul was on about so a mouthed to them 'I'll explain later' 

"Is Richard with you?" All there confused looks turn to into sympathetic ones. 

I sighed "Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what? Warsash friend!!" Jake joked at me.

"There was a fire on the ship"

"Don't tell me" Paul started. "You and Richard were having one of your... celebratory cigars next to the bunking station?"

"No. There was a big fire in the cargo hold, you next to a computer on the internet?"

"Yeah"

"Check the company website" 

They went silent on their end as they saw the news of the Catalonian Star for themselves.  
"Whoa" Came Jakes voice breaking their silence. "And Richard?"

"He didn't make it" It pained me to say that. 

"We're ever so sorry, we know you two were quite close. Do you know why it happened?" Asked Paul.

"No" I answered flatly.

"Something tells me that you’re going to find out, am I right?"

"You know me too well" 

I heard some jeering in the background. "We gotta go, were off to Newcastle for a night out, well I hope you find out" 

"Thanks Paul, have fun" 

"Warsaaash!" They both shouted down the line in there typical way. I hung up and sat there at my desk, head drooped.

"Michael, are you all alright?" A concerned Optimus asked me.

"Yeah, it's just having to explain it all over again…" I let the sentence drift off.

"I understand" He walked off to the depths of the base. Jack came over to my desk, something clearly on his mind. 

"What is it Jack?"

"What did he mean about what went on in Singapore?" I looked away feeling very embarrassed.

"I got very drunk that night, and I...I… look I rather not want to talk about it"

"No, what happened?" Arcee being a bit more assertive came over resting her arms on the railings and her head on those arms clearly not going anywhere soon. 

I gave in "Lord give me strength, well I got quite hammered while on shore leave, all four of us almost delayed the ship leaving. What happened was after leaving a bar in the city area, we were looking for another bar when I came across what looked like a 'massage bar' and… and" I sighed "Have you ever heard of the phrase 'a girl in every port'?"

Jack nodded 

"Well…"

"Wait, you mean you… no way" He was grinning as humanly possible.

"What? Jack what does he mean?" Arcee just dying to know. 

Jack and I completely ignored her "Isn't that illegal or something?"

"Not in Singapore, if they're licenced that is" 

"What's not illegal?" Arcee asked in the same way.

"Look I'm finding this hard enough telling you this, but I'm just too embarrassed to tell a female, you can tell her if you want" 

Jack walked to the opposite side of the control room laughing all the way and Arcee followed him and crouched down to hear what Jack had just learned. Jack whispered into her… well her equivalent to an ear so let’s just call it an ear. So Jack was whispering into her ear, constantly giggling like a little girl explaining what I told him. Her eyes went wide in shock horror, she stood back up and glared daggers at me. I immediately backed up even though she was on the other side of the control room. 

Then to my horror she stomped her way directly towards me. I dived under my desk. She bent down to see me shaking with fear and she growled, I wished I could retreat into the wall. 

"Grrr, males" She angrily stated. 

"P-please don't hurt me. I was drunk I didn't mean anything from it" 

She growled again, straighten up and stomped back to Jack who thought what I did was funny. She was probably going to teach him that it was far from funny what I did in that 'massage bar'. I could see Jack saw Arcee stomping towards him, he yelped and legged it with Arcee close on his heels. 

"Jackson Darby! Get back here!" 

I got out from the desk with the other just staring in utter disbelief to what they just witness. And from down the corridor Jack ran down we could hear him try to escape Arcee. "Arcee! Please… no put me down! Help!" I winced, things didn't look good for him. 

"Whoa, didn't expect that ever from 'Cee" Bulkhead commented out loud. 

I had returned to my studies while every so often checking behind me in-case Arcee tried to sneak up from behind and pounce on me. It had been about an hour since Jack made a run for freedom from the angry female Autobot. Raff was at his laptop doing some work with Ratchet. Miko gave into watching monster trucks on the T.V. with Bulkhead, much to Ratchets annoyance and Bumblebee had gone on patrol. Optimus was nowhere to be seen, nobody had seen him since my phone call, but it was normal for him to be unaccounted for, for some time. 

I heard quiet footsteps entering the control room, it was Jack. He was shuddering with unbridled fear. I quickly came down to the main floor along with Raff and Miko. 

"Jack mate, what happened?" 

He looked at me, he was really shaken up, but he remained silent 

"What did she do?" Raff asked worried for his friend. By now Bulkhead and Ratchet came close by. 

"C'mon Jack let’s get you a tea or something" 

I pushed him in the direction of the stairs to the sofa. He sat straight with Raff and Miko sat beside him trying to comfort him while I prepared a cup of tea for him, but really he needed something stronger. I gave him the mug which he took with both hands as they were shaking a bit. 

I tried of ages to make him talk but he never would and nobody else could make him speak either. Then we all heard the footsteps of Arcee approaching and Jack jumped up dropping the mug which smashed on the floor and he ran behind me as I was standing at the time, he was shaking like a leaf. 

"Jack?" Arcee called out sounding nothing like the anger she had earlier. "Jack, please I'm so sorry. I should never have done that, please forgive me" 

Jack came out from behind me. Arcee was so shocked when she saw what she did to him. She took a step in our direct and Jack immediately recoiled behind me, which made Arcee stop. 

"A word" I said coldly to Arcee. 

I walked down the same corridor Jack came from. After a short silent walk I stopped. I motioned with my index finger for Arcee to come closer, she crouched down till our faces were inches apart. 

I stayed silent then "What the fuck has gotten into you Arcee!" She almost fell over at the level of my voice 

"If you want to take it out on someone, then take it out on me, after all I was the one that did it, not Jack!"

"Michael, please I didn't mean to-"

"There's no excuse Arcee! What the hell did you do to him?"

"Please Michael, I meant no harm"

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Him?!" I asked again with gritted teeth.

"I-I put a blade to his neck, threatening him with it while trying to put across my point " I was flabbergasted.

"Arcee, you’re his guardian, the one who's supposed to protect him and keep him safe. Not to scare the living daylights out of him!"

"I'm sorry" She sat in the corner on the verge of crying, that’s if Cybertronians could cry. I came up beside her and put a hand on her shoulder 

"It's not me you should be apologizing to" 

We came back to the control room and now Optimus was there, clearly keeping an eye on Jack. All eyes were fixed on Arcee as she looked a broken soul. Jack didn't flinch this time but he wasn't all that pleased to see her. 

"Jack, I believe Arcee has something to say to you" Jack waited for what Arcee had to say. 

"Jack, I'm truly sorry, I shouldn't have done what did. Please I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway. Please forgive me" Jack was quite going for it. 

Arcee then got on her knees looking up at Jack on the platform with her hands clasped together. "Jack please forgive me, I beg of you" Jack didn't need to think about it for a moment longer. Arcee wouldn't be doing this if she truly meant it. He ran down the stairs and ran into Arcee's waiting arms and they held each other tightly "I'm so sorry" I heard Arcee say quietly to Jack. 

We all smiled seeing them one again together, closer than ever. Optimus walked toward me and hinted for a word. So we quietly made an exit down a corridor, still with Arcee and Jack in sight. 

He kneeled down next to me "Michael. Ratchet informed me about what had transpired. Now I may not fully understand human culture but I do understand about what was mentioned of your past." I turned by head away. "I am not here to lecture you about what is right and wrong ,as I can clearly tell that you know it as well as I do" I looked back his eyes displaying huge wisdom. "But rather I am here to praise you on how you diffused the situation swiftly and for that I thank you"

"Thanks Optimus, that means a lot coming from you" 

We went back to the control room and found Arcee sitting on a box with Jack in her lap. He was very upset, so upset it has him in tears and Arcee saw doing the best she could to comfort the boy. Just seeing him tucked up in her arms was a heart-warming sight. But I still felt bad I at the end of the day I really was my fault it all happened to begin with, but then again I couldn't have predicted what would happen I kept reminding myself. 

For the rest of the evening everyone else did their own thing while Arcee and Jack were mending their relationship, Jack never once leaving Arcee's protective arms. Then Arcee carried Jack into the industrial size lift to the top of the base to have time to themselves.


	15. Chapter 15

A few days had passed since the incident between Arcee and Jack. Now they are closer than ever and Arcee was still trying to make it up to Jack, apologizing every once in a while. I had managed to finish washing down the hull and I'm now of the process of sanding it down getting rid of the old layers of paint getting right down to the fibreglass, ready to apply a nice new shiny fresh coat of paint. I did ask for Ratchet's help only once. It was to hold the boat up while I rearranged the stands so I could get at the covered parts of the hull, and that was it, so really I was right by saying to Optimus I could sort it all by myself, just. 

So there I am and it was just another day at the office, well I my terms anyways, I would commit suicide the day I get a boring office job. It was just after five in the evening Raff and Miko were at the base and so was Bee and Bulkhead, as you'd expect, and Ratchet of course. What everyone was doing, I couldn't say as I was lying on my back with a orbital sander press hard against the hull, getting covered with dust and paint so I was wearing safety goggles and a face mask along with the overalls and boots. I had a Sash album blaring out of a cheap stereo next to me so I wouldn't get too bored, not that I could hear it perfectly well, but it was just nice to have something to listen to, as opposed to the sander. 

Then I saw to my left the entrance to the tent begin to open, so I stopped to see who it was. It was Ratchet. And his face showed that something was bothering him. 

"Alright?" I enquired. 

"Arcee just contacted base, it's Jack. He's been injured" 

I got up momentarily forgetting the boat as I slammed my head against it. Rubbing my head I got out from under the boat and onto my feet proper. "What happened?" I said loudly over the stereo which I went to turn off, Ratchet waited till I did. 

"She doesn't know, she found him beaten up when she came to pick him up from his place of work"

"How bad is he?"

"I don't know, but she did sound distressed" 

"Now long will they be?"

"About ten minutes" 

I was able to quick walk to my room with a slight limp, no longer really needing the walking sticks anymore. I quickly washed myself down and put on red polo shirt and beige chinos, it didn't matter what I was wearing just as long I was clean, I might have to help Jack. I quickly made my way to sick bay, Ratchet was already there getting anything he could, we had no idea now bad Jack was. We just stood there and waited. 

Not long afterwards the sound of Arcee's engine filled the base. She came into view and to my relief I could see Jack was able to ride on her. I made my way to them and I helped Jack dismount as he was a bit stiff. He took off his helmet with a little bit of difficultly and revealed his face. He had a black eye and a few small cuts here and there. 

"Let's get you patched up" I helped him to a bed and he sat on the end of it. 

I looked at Ratchet expecting him to spring into action, but he didn't do anything. "Well?" 

He still didn't do anything. "I don't know what to do, I haven't studied human anatomy" He was frustrated. "I'll call his mother she will know what to do" He began to walk to the main computer to call her. 

"That’s ok I can deal with this" He turned back surprised. 

"You?"

"Yeah. At the academy we are taught enough to keep somebody alive until the professionals come, I think I can manage this" I look at Jack already assessing the injuries I could see. "Do you have any other injuries?" He lifted his shirt and there was a long gash down his left side, I little deep actually. "Right, take the shirt off and lie down on the bed for me please" I asked in the way only doctors do. He did as he was told.

Arcee became scared for Jack, as she probably didn't know how bad he was. "I-Is he going to be ok?" She asked shakily. 

"He's not going to die or anything, after I'm done he'll be just fine" I got some surgical gloves on and leaned slightly over Jack. "Now I'm just going to check you over, ok?" He nodded. I started by feeling the top of his head, feeling through his raven hair for any bleeds, there weren't any. I couldn't see any signs of a broken nose or jaw so his head was fine, apart from the small cuts and black eye. I felt his shoulders, I couldn't feel any broken bones. "Roll onto your right" I needed to feel for any broken bones in his back, again I couldn't detect any. I rolled him back on his back. I also checked his ribs as well, again fine. "Anything to your legs?" He shook his head. "And do you feel any pain?" 

"Around, here" He moved his hand in a circle around the half deep, long gash to his side.

"Ok. Well you going to be alright, just a flesh wound, I'll have to stitch it up though" He groaned. Arcee still looked very concerned. "He's going to be fine, as a poster I see everywhere back home says, keep calm and carry on" She relaxed, a bit.

My attention went to Ratchet. "You want to learn something, pay close attention" He leaned in closer. 

I went over to a draw and got a small vial of a local anaesthetic and a syringe. Jack saw me prepare the needle and I could see that he saw it, it was no hard guess that he didn't like needles as he was slowly trying to get out of the bed.   
I sighed "Arcee? If you would be kind enough to keep my patient from making a run for it" 

She reached out over the edge of the platform and clamped down on his arms holding him still, he started to squirm. I drew up the liquid into the syringe, squirted some out to get rid of the pocket of air inside because if you inject any air into someone, you risk killing them. 

"So, Michaels playing the evil doctor, that's so cool!" Miko shouted out, coming into the area along with Raff. 

"Either you shut up, or you get out!" I yelled at her, I didn't need surprises right now.

She stayed quiet, much to my relief and everyone else's for that matter. I came up beside Jack and he was wrestling against Arcee's grip, she wasn't trying to hurt him but also not letting him go one inch. 

"Jack calm down, it won't hurt" He wasn't listening. I used the age old trick when it came to this situation, distract him. "  
Arcee told me she loves you" That stopped him he looked straight at me for a moment eyes wide, then looked up at Arcee, shock on both of their faces. I took my chance, lightly as I could I stretched a bit of skin near his wound, in went the needle, down on the plunger and out again. All within just under a second. I started laughing out loud, all eyes on me. 

"Oh, those look on your faces, priceless. I had you there for a moment. Right, c'mon Jack. I need to give you this" He came out of his shocked state and started again to squirm. 

"Hey, hey… I already done it" I showed him that the syringe was empty, "Sorry, I had to distract you somehow" They both gave me an annoyed look. "What?" I protested. "That's how you deal with a reluctant one" I told Ratchet. "Now while that takes effect lets sort out that face of yours and we will talk about what happened" I got some cotton wads, alcohol wash and anti-septic cream and got to work. I wiped the wounds clean with alcohol dampened cotton wads and applying the cream. I asked Miko and Raff to leave, so they did. 

"So Jack, what happened?"

"I tripped" Clearly he was lying.

"Yeah, and I'm the wizard of Oz"

"I tripped" He says with a bit more conviction. I knew what really happened, someone attacked him and had a go at stabbing him, a broken bottle. I was almost certain of it. I got to the important question 

"Who did this?"

"I-I… I tripped, that's all" 

"Jack, don't treat me like I'm stupid. I know a wound from a broken bottle when I see one, and I don't mean from when you fall on it, unless it just moved at speed by itself"

He gave in "Your right. I was attacked"

"Who?"

He clammed up, he didn't want to say. "No please, I-I don't want people to get involved"

"Who?" I asked more sternly. He didn't say anything. "Look if someone has been bullying you, you need to tell us, otherwise it will keep on escalating" 

Arcee tried to help me out "Please Jack, if you tell us, we can help you" 

I could see from his subtle expressions there was a battle in his head, as to whether to tell or not. I helped him make the right decision, "If you don't tell us it will only get worse". That finally did it. 

"It was Vince and his friends"

"You mean that jerk we raced against?" Arcee pressed. He nodded. 

"Who's Vince?" I asked. 

Arcee filled me in "Vince is a person who dislikes Jack. Known to be the big bully at the high school he and the others attend"

"And what did he do to you? In your own time" I asked Jack.

He was slightly hesitant. "For the last few weeks while I've been at work, him and his gang would turn up and make fun of me, you know all the usual nonsense. But more recently they started demanding free food, I said no of course. But when I finished work this evening..."

"Let me guess they got the jump on you when you came out?" He nodded. 

"Ok I get the picture now. Now Jack, would you like me to deal with them?"

That scared him a bit "No please don't, it'll make things worse" He protested quickly.

"By the time I've done with them, they won't want to come out of their holes" I said radiating confidence, I wasn't put off by some high school bullies, not the slightest. "Listen all I want you to do is go to work tomorrow like normal, I'll deal with them. I know how it works. First they make fun of you, to make them feel better about themselves. Then they start making demands, if you give in, they want more and more. But if you refuse they will hurt you until you do. When you do, they will rub you face in it and continually demand from you again and again" He listened carefully. "They will come again tomorrow and again make demands. They will remind you of what will happen if you don't, but just say no. When they come to greet you, they'll have to get through me. Then it'll all be over. Ok?" He considered my proposal and reluctantly agreed. "Good, you’re doing the right thing" I reassured him.  
I finished off cleaning up his face. "Now let’s get this big one sorted out" I prodded around the gash in his side. "Can you feel that?" He didn't.   
"Ok. I need you to lie down and keep your arm by your head out of the way. And most importantly keep still" 

While he got into a comfortable position I got a pair of tweezers, threading needle and the very fine stitching thread. 

"Arcee, call his mom and tell her what's happened. Ratchet, watch carefully" I cleaned what I could with the alcohol. Then the tread in the needle and made the first pass through the skin and slowly crisscross over the gash while pulling it tight, closing the wound. Jack winced slightly in pain, but soon Arcee was at his side holding Jacks hand giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze. 

After a few minutes I had finished stitching him up. Again I cleaned the area around it and applied a bandage over it. "There, all done. Now please don't to any strenuous activities for the next few days, so not to undo the stitching and if you feel any pain let me know straight away. But for now I want you to rest here while it all settles, ok?"

"Sure thing doc" He said with a smile. 

By crazy timing June arrived, rushed out of her car and came barrelling up the steps to Jacks bedside. "Jack are you ok? Where are you hurt? What-" I interrupted her. 

"Everything's fine, just a few cuts and bruises, he'll live" I chose not to mention the gash in his side for the moment. "I've given him treatment so don't worry, he's fine" 

She came up to me and hugged me, I return the hug. "Thank you Michael" She said quietly "I was so worried, I thought that the Decepticons had attacked him and- and" She was falling apart and starting to cry. I kept her close. Her head resting on my broad chest she had tears flowing. 

She soon found herself again and she came out of my arms. She looked up, I looked down. "You alright now?" 

"Yeah, thank you. I sometimes can't believe your only nineteen, you act so much more mature than your age" 

She was right, I am quite a mature person, but also I just don't look my age, being six foot eight, broad chested and full of muscle. I don't know why but she was giving me this look that she might be falling for me like I was some knight in shining armour. Unfortunately the feeling wasn't mutual, sure she is what, in her late thirties? But she was just a bit too old for my liking and she is Jacks mother, it would be just too complicated. 

She gave Jack a kiss on the forehead. "What happened?"

"Err June, I've already been through it" Somehow she knew what it was already, it must be something only mothers can do.

"Who's been bullying you?" She asked with a serious tone. 

"Vince" Jack replied. 

"Well the first thing I'm going to do is call the school in the morning and speak to the principle" She stated.

"June, don't bother, they can't do anything as it didn't happen in school, the police won’t go far either, they might only give them a warning as there's no way to prove it without forensics, which they won't use. I've agreed with Jack I'll sort them out, when they meet me, they'll never mess with Jack or anyone else again" I told her.

"Please don't go taking the law into your own hands" She begged.

"Who said I was. I going to speak to them, and if they're stupid enough to take me on. I'll take necessary action, that's it" I told her.

The next day came round. I got more done on the boat, working harder than ever so to make up for the time I would miss out on today helping Jack. I got washed, I didn't have a shave today so I would have a bit of a bristle, making me look older. I put on a black shirt, jeans, black Chelsea boots and a plain looking suede leather jacket, again further adding to the look of increasing my age. I checked myself out in the mirror, actually this look seemed to look good on me, also this jacket had a number of useful pockets. Good for carrying such things as my Glock and my seaman's knife. I think I might just have this as my jacket of choice. 

I came into the control room where Arcee was waiting for me. "Wow, now you look macho. I think if I were human I might just have a hard time not staring at you" Her compliment took me back slightly, I knew it was just a bit of humour but, it gave me butterflies for a moment. 

"Ha! Funny, come on let’s go and help Jack" 

Arcee transformed into her motorcycle form I put on a blue helmet matching her colours and I mounted. "Ooh, you’re a bit heavier than Jack" She commented. 

"Is it going to be a problem? Because I could carry you if you'd prefer?" I joked back. She laughed and I did as well. 

Arcee drove out of the base. The journey out in the desert was great. The colours of the evening sky, the oranges and purples added with a few fluffy clouds were a sight to behold. The heat was good, warmer than home but not hot like the Middle East. To quote a famous story, it was just right. The sand of the desert was just like looking out at the waters of the oceans, only it was light shades of brown and a few rocky mountains and hills breaking up the horizon. Also added to my delight was being on a motorbike again. It had been a while since I was last on a saddle. When I went to the academy I rented out a two bedroom house in the nearby village and I bought a 125cc Suzuki Intruder, and for its engine size it was a good bike, not a sports bike like Arcee though but it could do all sorts, long distance, short commutes and a good burst of speed when needed. It was good to handle with a nice soft ride. Maybe I should go back one day and bring it back through the ground bridge. On the way to the town I talked to Arcee about my bike as she complimented on how I was a natural with riding. 

Soon we pulled into the car park to the fast food place Jack worked at. I took my helmet off and set it on Arcee's seat. I took out my phone and called Arcee, as people would think I was a lunatic talking to myself "Right, I'm going in so Jack knows I'm here. Come back out and wait"

"Sure" I hung up and walked in. 

It wasn't particularly busy a few people on their own, some as a group of friends, a few families. Normal for this sort of place. I saw Jack at the counter wearing the company white hat and apron. He saw me, he looked quite relieved to see me. "Hi Jack, how's business today?" I knew that he found his job boring, so a little idle chat might breaks things up for him. 

"Not bad today, believe it or not but this is actually busy. But I'd reckon this is quiet for you being from a city and all"

"You are right, I don't quite believe you" 

I could see who probably was Jack's boss watching us from the back of the kitchen. Better order something. "I'll have a large coffee, white, no sugar"

"One coffee coming right up" He made one a minute later it was in front of me. 

"That'll be one ninety, sir"

"I take it that's in bucks not quid?" I joked. It made him laugh. 

"Bucks" 

I gave him a five dollar bill. He gave me the change but I put it back in his hand. "Keep that for yourself" I winked at him. "Have you had any pain?" 

"No, I feel fine. Look thanks for what you did, I don't like it when mom gets all worried whenever something happens"   
"That's alright. Is that your boss giving me the evils?" I pointed my head in the direction of a fat face beady eyed man who was eyeing me from the back of the kitchen. 

"Yeah, he doesn't like it when I'm not doing too much, especially when I talk to customers"

"Well I'll leave you to it. I'll be in the car park with Arcee waiting, remember just say no to them, ok?"

"Sure. See you later" I picked up the coffee and headed out. I came back to Arcee and lean on her, trying to look like I was stopping for a quick break from riding. 

"How is he?" She asked in a normal tone, not in the tone of concern or worry. She'd calmed down from last night.

"Doing fine" I said quietly so people wouldn't hear me talking to the motorbike. I drank a bit from the coffee, it was ok. Not the best I've ever had but also not the worst, that title belong to a coffee I had on a train to London, it was like drinking acid. On the whole this coffee left a lot to be desired. I carried on drinking in silence with Arcee as we waited. 

It wasn't long before a muscle car with flame decals pulled into the car park. "That's them" Arcee told me coldly. I think I heard make a low growling noise. 

"Hey easy there" I place a hand on her tank. She became quiet but I don't think she'd relaxed at all. "He'll be fine, they won't be stupid enough to do anything inside" 

We both watched through the windows. A group of four all similarly dress in jeans and worn jackets, the ring leader who I guess was Vince sported ginger hair while wearing a green jacket. I couldn't see his face as his back was turned to me. He confronted Jack, and Jack looked a little scared. I don't blame him but even I was starting to feel the same as Arcee, anger. They had words with each other, Jack clearly refusing their demands, just as I told him to do. Soon they came out looking pissed off, they were expecting a free meal. They got back in the car, but they didn't leave. They were going to wait for Jack to come out at the end of his shift. I carried on drinking the coffee.

Quarter of an hour later it became five, and Jack was about to clock off. Vince and his gang exited the muscle car and strolled over to the corner just out of the way from the main entrance where Jack would come out. I waited until Jack showed, I didn't want to scare them off just yet. I wanted them to know perfectly well I was a friend of Jacks. Soon he came out looking like plain old Jack, just sporting a few plasters to the face and moving a bit slower than normal, as he was taking it easy as I advised him to. As soon as he stepped off the kerb he turned around, Vince called him motioning him to come to him. Jack hesitated, and then did so. All four of them surrounded him, all slightly taller and bigger built than him. 

I waited for the right moment. 

One shoved him, that was my cue to step in. "Don't worry Arcee, I can handle these pip squeaks" I finished my coffee and put in a bin next to me, straighten myself up and walked over to the gang and Jack. 

I could hear Vince talking down to Jack "I thought you'd learn you lesson by now, looks like you’re going to need a little reminder" He started to punch his own hand slightly making himself look tough. They closed in on him, Jack looking for an exit. 

I called from a few meters away "What's going on here then?" Only then did they all notice me. Vince looked right at me glaring, annoyed that someone had disturbed him. 

"It's none of your business. So get lost" He scorned at me. 

"If your business involves Jack, then it does concern me" 

I came up to the one who had turned his head away from me back to Jack. I clamped on his shoulder and shoved him to one side, Jack saw the exit I had made and he came to my side. I gave the group a serious hardened look trying to intimidate them. 

"If I see any of you messing with Jack or anyone else again, it'll be the last time you do"

"Is that a threat?" Vince asked. I took a few strides to him making him look up, that certainly unnerved him. 

"It's not a threat, it's a fact" I stated. 

He then did something I wasn't expecting him to. He punched me right in the stomach, it wasn't much and most certainly didn't hurt. 

"Ow" I said flatly looking down where he hit. 

He punched again. And again it didn't hurt. Like I said earlier I was full of muscle and my abdomen was like a wash board. He repeatedly punched me trying to make me back off. I grabbed his hand, crushed it in my hand and returned the punch in his stomach. Only this one did its job. It winded him. With the hand I had a hold of, I forced it around his back turning him right around. Forcefully kicked the back of his knee sending him onto his knees and I held him there. With one hand on his shoulder and the other on a wrist holding him there, I leaned over and whispered into his ear. "That my friend was a big mistake" I shoved him so he went flat on the floor. 

Another one tried to tackle me from behind. I grabbed his jacket with both hands and attempted to lift him. I got him on his toes but it was enough to scare him. I dropped him and kneed him between the legs, and while he stood there in a limbo, I pushed him over. I turned to the other two "C'mon then, whose next?" 

They picked up there mates and ran back to the car and sped out of the car park. I turned back to Jack shocked by what he just saw. "You alright?" He nodded, amazed that the tough guys in school didn't look so tough anymore.

"Come on, let’s get you to the base" I led him over to Arcee. 

I put on my helmet while he went to the far side of Arcee and from where I couldn't see he pulled out his grey helmet, where it was I have no idea. I mounted on the rider’s seat while Jack took the pillion passengers seat. I 'started' Arcee's engines and rode out on to the road heading back to the Autobot base.

Through the intercom in the helmet Jack said to me "Michael I just want to say, that was cool" 

"You'll find this hard to believe, but I hate having to do that"

"Why?"

"Because I don't like to result to violence all the time, and also when the person cannot possibly fight me"

Arcee chimed in "That's very noble of you" 

"That how every Rickers before me believed in, my father, my grandfather and so forth. It's a belief we follow without exception. We also believed that we should help the innocent and protect them from evil. My great uncle was shot to death saving a five year old girl because of that belief" I said. 

"Your family sounds like very courageous people" Arcee said. 

"Yep, always have been" I said, but not with much flare.

"You ok, you don't sound alright" Arcee noticed that I wasn't sounding sure about myself.

"Yeah. It just that my family name has been around for a long time, staying strong just like our will to guard the peace. But now I'm the only one left, the last Rickers alive. If I die tomorrow it will be the end of the blood line" I sighed. The rest of the journey was quiet.

Not long after we arrived back the base where everyone was including June. Jack and I dismounted and Arcee transformed into her robot mode. "Well did you kick their butts?" Miko asked enthusiastically.

"Well let’s just say they won't forget my face anytime soon" I replied. 

I looked back at Jack and he looked ok, so I was feeling ok too. "Michael, I just want to say thanks for everything" He said.

"No problem Jack, I only wished you'd told us sooner. But I don't think they'll come after you anymore" 

"Michael" Optimus getting my attention. "I am pleased that once again you have swiftly dealt with a problem for a friend. And for that I thank you"

I looked back at Jack for a moment then look up to Optimus "Let's just say that… I was following a family rule"

During the night the kids played there video games with their guardians watching them with Optimus on patrol and Ratchet working as normal. I watched from a distance while at first doing some studying and then smoking another cigar. The occasion this time, I carried out my duty as a Rickers by following the main rule of my family.


	16. Chapter 16

It was a few days left to go until the day of the race. By now I had finished work on the hull with only a last coat of paint to apply. I had also redone the upholstery in the cockpit. So in all, the boat was nearly ready. But there was still one important thing that needed to be sorted out and I would need help on this one from everyone. What should its name be? 

It was the weekend and June had a day off so everyone was present. 

"So, does anyone have any suggestions?" I got blank faces for a while. 

Miko came up with a few ideas at first but they were quickly dismissed by everyone, even by Optimus. We had some good ones like Lighting Strike and Thunder Shadow and other similar names but nobody was really rooting for them. This wasn't going well. I few more names came forward some good, some were really odd or damn right strange. But still nothing that everyone liked. 

But then Jack had an idea. "Hey, what was the name of the one who was killed by the cons before we arrived?" He asked out loud. 

"Cliff jumper" Answered Optimus. "He was one of my best soldiers, and a very close friend to Arcee" 

All the Autobots looked down remembering this one called Cliff Jumper. 

"Well" Jack started. "Why don't we name the boat after him as a tribute?"

The Autobots gave each other looks and they agreed. I too liked the name, it sounded brash and daring which is what the boat was designed for. It fitted well. Soon we all came to an agreement, the boat was going to be call Cliff Jumper. 

So I spent the next hour or so preparing the last coat of paint and making a stencil with the name Cliff Jumper. In the cover of the tent I applied the coat of paint then with the stencil I put on the name on the rear quarters and the stern of the boat. And waited a few minutes until it was completely set. Up till now only Ratchet and I had seen the boat while in the tent so it was going to be a surprise for everyone else. 

I change from my overall and what not, into jeans, dark blue shirt with the black Chelsea boots. I stood in front of the tent with everyone gathered around. 

"So you all remember how Cliff Jumper looked when it first arrived, all worn out and faded, yeah?" Everyone nodded. "Well after some hard graft, I’ve now got it back to its former glory" 

I asked Ratchet to pull back the tent and revealed the boat to them all. It was all nice and shiny. The hull was white with thick layers of different shades of blue along with a single thin red stripe running the length with the name written on in a signature styling on the sides and print text on the stern.   
On the top it was white with a thick dark blue stripe in the centre going from the bow to the stern with the stripe continued on the seats and floor of the cockpit. The kids were gasping and wowing at it with the others showing looks of amazement on their faces. Optimus was displaying a rare slight smile, but only for a moment. 

"You like?" I asked.

"It's so cool!" Miko exclaimed.

"I have to say you did a brilliant job, like you said you know a lot about boats" Said Jack. June nodded in agreement. 

"I love it" Raff said. 

"Me too" Beeped Bee.

"You did a great job there buddy" Bulkhead said while pointing at it. 

"Good handy work" Arcee said. 

We all looked at Ratchet waiting for his say. "What?" He said. "Yes, yes very nice" He answered not really meaning it. 

"Michael, you have shown great ability at this kind of work. I just hope it is not all for nothing" Optimus said while also refocusing me to why I was doing it in the first place. 

"Let’s hope so or otherwise this is all just a big and expensive waste of time" I clapped my hands and rubbed them together. "Well I don't know about you lot but I'm quite eager to test it out, see how she behaves on the water"

"She!?!" Arcee sounded slightly shocked and annoyed.

"Look, don't ask because I can't answer" 

She wasn't impressed. 

Everyone else had completely ignored her comment and the other Autobots were already loading the boat onto a road trailer and securing it. 

Soon we were ready to get going. Ratchet didn't have any care for the boat in any way so he decided to stay behind and operate the ground bridge. We all decided a place where we could go without anyone seeing the Autobots. We found a place on the west coast of Australia. The kids and June went back to get stuff seeing this a good day out at the beach, I too got a few things together but other stuff like fuel for the boat, lifejackets and other essentials for the boat including a chart I just happened to have of the area. I loaded that on board and waited for the others to get back. 

After a short while they returned and we were ready to go. The Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes, Optimus connected up with the road trailer. The kids took rides from their guardians while June came with me in my Jaguar. Soon we were all driving through the ground bridge. Arcee and Jack taking front position followed by Bumblebee and Raff with June and I close behind, Optimus with the boat Cliff Jumper next with Bulkhead and Miko forming the rear of the convoy. We all drove through the swirling wall of light and we found ourselves driving on a desert road not all that different to the roads in Nevada. 

It took a minute or two for the Jag's sat nav to connect but when it did it said we had to drive about seven miles till we reached the coast. 

The car phone rang, it was Optimus calling us all. "You all can go on ahead and sort yourselves out I wouldn't mind some time to myself" 

We all acknowledged and Arcee upfront gunned it so did Bumblebee, Bulkhead too overtook June and I. 

"Time to show them what this beast can do" I told June with a smirk. 

Into sport plus with the on board computer and selecting asphalt for the terrain setting, after a moment the dash said it was ready. I put my foot down and we quickly caught up with the others. Getting around Bulkhead wasn't difficult and I was now right behind Bumblebee. We hit a twisty bit of road and with Bumblebee being a muscle car, he was finding it hard to outpace me. On one corner I managed to overtake on the inside of a corner and I started my advance on Arcee and Jack. 

I called them with the car phone "Come on Arcee lets see what you've got, think you can get there before me?"

"Normally I wouldn't get involved in racing but… you’re on" 

She quickly increased her speed and Jack clearly seen to be hanging on for dear life. I put the pedal to the metal. 

Arcee was quicker on the bends but I was faster on the straights. Soon it was just two miles to the coast. I was slowly creeping up on them and I got a bit more risky by power sliding to get round tighter corners, it was working as I was now meters behind. The sat nav showed the road was reasonably straight from now on. I pulled to the other side of the road as Arcee and inched forward till we were level and I found I couldn't get anymore speed, damn she was fast when she needed to be. 

I gave the Jag it all and we slowly took the lead with slight bends on the road. I could see the beach in the distance and the road was turning to a dirt road and we both slowed slightly sliding a bit but I just managed to get there before Arcee and Jack. I came to a handbrake stop sliding sideways throwing up sand. 

June clearly didn't like the fast driving as she was quite stiff in her seat. Arcee slowed to a stop followed shortly by the others. I got out and opened June's door and help her out as she was phased out by it all. The kids got out or off their guardians and they in turn transformed. 

We all walked down to the waters edge to take in the view. The sea was a perfect blue and their wasn't a cloud in sight. 

"The Indian ocean never ceases to amaze me" I said. No body spoke for a while. Just looking out to sea. 

"Did Cybertron have any bodies of water or liquid of some sort?" I asked.

"No. The whole planet surface was metallic" Arcee answered. "But I must say, I may have seen some lakes on some scouting missions here on earth. But this is my first time I have seen a body of water this large, its amazing to see. When you were on a ship is this all you see?"

"Yeah, most of the time you just ignore it but sometimes you just suddenly remember it's there and you just have to look for awhile"

I went back to the Jag and fished out the stuff the others had brought along from the boot, drinks cooler, picnic box, wind breaker and other things you would typically take to the beach. I brought that down to the beach which was as long as the eye can see. I set up the windbreaker while June sorted out the towels on the sand. We all were wearing swimwear under our usual clothes so getting change wasn't a problem. Jack was wearing black shorts with Raff a mix of bright colours, Miko was in a pink one piece with June in light blue and I was wearing dark blue shorts. We were all wearing sunglasses, I was wearing Aviators. As I got changed into my shorts I noticed June was staring at me without realising, she probably hasn't seen a half naked man of my build in awhile. Jack saw his mum eyeing me and he was quite embarrassed. To be honest I was having a hard time to not look at June. Anyway I decided while waiting for Optimus I would sunbathe, so I laid there getting a tan. June laid back to do the same while the kids played in the water. The Autobots too laid back taking a good rest. 

After awhile maybe forty five minutes later Optimus showed up. 

"What took you?" I asked. 

He disconnected and transformed. "I was simply taking my time, is this a problem?" He asked, I was a little rude with my tone to be honest. 

"No, I wondering where you got to that's all" I said.

"That is quite alright" He returned.

He and Bulkhead wheeled the trailer backwards to the water edge. They stopped and Arcee lifted me on the boat. I got into the cockpit and got on the helm. An idea formed. 

"Hey Jack! I'm going to need a co-driver for the race. You want to be that person?"

"Ok, but I've never been on a boat before though" He sounded slightly nervous.

"That's fine I'll teach you what you need to know, so come on and show you the ropes" 

Arcee helped Jack on too. The boat was how unsecured from the trailer apart from the painter on the front connected to a winch on the trailer. I fired up the two engines and they roared to life. 

"Ready when you are Optimus!" I gave a thumbs up. 

He undid the quick release and the boat slid down backwards into the water. It floated, that’s a good start. The boat drifted back a bit and when I was sure we had a good enough depth I put the boat in reverse while I turned to starboard so the bow would go to port. We performed a one eighty and I steadied the boat and set the engine to dead slow ahead while we cleared the shallow waters. When we were deep enough I asked Jack if he was feeling fine. He wasn't sea sick so that’s good. 

"Let’s see what she can do" I said.

"Go for it" Jack replied.

I lined up for a run parallel to the beach and gradually increased the speed as I didn't want to overstress the engines as they haven't been run for some time. But when the engines had reached their optimum temperature I gave them the beans and the boat rose out of the water onto the plane and we were really making good speed. The sea was flat calm so we could get a good idea of its speed. On the first run we hit sixty five knots. A good speed. I slowed it down to a stop and slowly turn around and made another run. We went back on the plane and we topped just over sixty five so probably sixty six or sixty seven knots. 

When we came back to the part of the beach everyone was I thought we test the handling, and show off a bit. So I performed figures of eight and other manoeuvres. The boat leaned a fair old way on the turns, she was behaving very well. Enough of that so I stopped the boat. I got out of the helm seat and Jack took my place and I stood next him. He looked at it all looking slightly overwhelmed by it all. I pointed out all of the main controls that he needed to know and asked to perform some basic manoeuvres, such as reversing, figures of eights and other stuff at low speed. 

Over the next hour I trained him on everything he would need to know on being a co-driver and soon he too was able to get a lot out of the boat. He even managed to get the boat to do sixty knots. So with that I took back the helm and brought it back to shallower water while explaining to Jack how to use the depth sounder and also what to look out for visually when in shallow waters. He took it all in his stride, he was learning fast. 

I operated the anchor windlass. Dropped the anchor and paid out the right amount of chain, and when I was happy the anchor was holding I switched the engines off. 

"You feel confident about driving the boat?" I asked Jack.

"It's a lot more complicated than I thought, but yeah I think I can drive it" I slapped his back.

"Great we'll make a good co-driver out of you" We both smiled. "Right I don’t know about you but I'm going for a swim" 

I got on the forward part on the main deck, looked to see the beach only about thirty meters away. The water was deep enough to dive in, so jumped off doing a back flip and whooping before I plunged in the sea. I swam around the boat for a good half hour. I hadn't swam for a while so I was making the most out of it.

Jack after a while did so to, although he just slipped into the water rather than diving like me. After I while we both got tired so we swam to shore. 

We both came walking out of the water. As we did so again I could see June just staring at me without realising it. I turned to Jack and gave him a sarcastic look, raising my eyebrows as if saying ooh what's this. He just shook his head, silently giggling. We came up to the rest of the group. Jack when to see what Raff was up to with Bee.

June and Arcee were lying down in the golden sand next to each other. I walked up to them, really because they were next to the drinks cooler and I wanted some water. I stopped in front of them, June just staring at my muscle. 

I flicked my eyebrows up for a moment "Hey, ladies. How you doing?" 

They looked at each other and grinned, knowing full well I was having a laugh. I too grinned and laughed. 

"Just getting some water" I pointed out the cooler, went over to it and got a litre bottle out and started drinking it. 

"So, how’s the boat?" Arcee asked.

"She performs very well, I have a good feeling that I might win this race coming up" I said.

"And how's Jack" June asked.

"Smashing, he learns fast. I'll be happy for him to be my co-driver. I think he's up for it" I said.

I laid down on in the sand drinking my water. I stopped as June was again watching me. 

"Look this has just got to stop" I said.

"What's got to stop?" She asked.

"You, just practically… eye-humping me, that’s what. Look I know I have a pretty good physic but just... no" I half smiled looking to the sky, shaking my head slightly.

"I can't help it, it's just your so" She was looking for the right thing to say, but couldn't find.

"Incredibly sexy?" I tilted my head to one side.

She was flushed "No, I don't mean that-" 

"But you were really?" I interrupted.

She sighed "Yes ok, I do find you quite attractive. But I'm constantly reminding myself your only nineteen. You’re not that much older than Jack" She said.

"Look, I'm flattered. But you know" I swung my hand toward Jack "You see what I'm getting at. He's noticed to and it's kind of freaking him out slightly" 

"I'll try not to in future" She said.

"Nice one" 

All this time Arcee was listening and was on the verge of breaking out into laughter. I had to admit it was a odd conversation.

Over time we all just relaxed on the beach doing whatever most people do on a beach, right up till the sun was starting to set. So before it went completely, Jack and I swam back to the boat to recover it.

As I drove it back to shore Optimus and Bulkhead lined up the road trailer. On the first go I drove it straight on and Optimus quickly fastened the painter before the boat slid back off. 

They pulled the boat completely out of the water and secured it. Soon we were all packed up and we hit the road back to the co-ordinates where we came through the ground bridge earlier, driving in the same order as before. After the seven or so miles we all came through the portal of swirling light and back in the base. 

When we came back the other didn't stay long, June drove the kids back to Jasper so the three Autobots could get some rest. So they went off to their quarters to rest. I too needed some rest. The next few days were going to be busy. There a lot of paperwork to get through like registering the boat and correcting charts to name a few examples. So I had I quick dinner, another microwave ready meal and then went to my room, and before I knew it I was asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

A few days down the line it was the day before the race. I was in bed asleep. I heard a noise, but didn't think too much of it. I heard noises all the time. 

Then I could tell the noises were footsteps. Someone was creeping up on me in my room. My mind instinctively went into fighting mode. I was formulating plans and rejecting them faster than I would take breaths. I decided I was going to let them get very close and then strike. The footsteps came closer. Whoever it was trying to be quiet. Probably thought I couldn't hear. But they made a few mistakes. 

First their shoes are squeaking slightly. If you know the floor won't creak, try to avoid shoes, not only is it quieter but you also don't leave footprints. It's hard to get anything if you’re wearing socks only that’s if forensics don’t pick up any fibres later on. Also I could tell that there clothing was made of synthetic material. Natural fibres can be completely silent, if you know what you’re doing. 

The intruder was coming closer and closer. To the left side of the bed. Now he or she was right next to me. I could hear them about to strike. I shot my eyes open and lunged at them. I slammed my right hand into their right shoulder spinning them around and with left arm I had the person in a head lock, with my right coming back placing it over their left temple. I was in a position to break this person's neck. Killing them instantly. This all happened within four seconds. 

Let’s just say for now I have had to do this before.

Someone else put the lights on. 

To my horror the person I had ready to break their neck was none other than Jack. 

I let go straight away. He turned around grasping his neck, speechless. 

"What the fuck are doing Jack? Creeping up on me like that isn't a smart idea" I said.

"We wanted to surprise you" He said still gasping for air.

"We?" 

That's when I turned around to see the big door opened. Arcee standing there with a tray which looked tiny in her hand. Her face showing complete shock horror seeing me almost kill Jack like it was nothing. 

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We made you breakfast" Arcee said. "I could guess you've never had a breakfast in bed, so the both of us thought we surprise you this morning"  
"Oh" I was slightly surprised by this kind gesture. "Thank you. And yes you are right, no one’s ever made breakfast for me" I just stood there for a moment trying to remember if that was really true. I think it is.

"Well are you going to stand while you have it?" She asked. 

I snapped out of it and got back in bed. She came in, taking up most of the room she crouched down and carefully placed the tray on my lap. Jack sat on the end of the bed. Arcee sat on the floor. 

On the tray was the breakfast that I made myself every morning. Bacon, scrambled eggs and toast accompanied by a large mug of tea. Although it did look like a drunk had made it. I quickly worked out why. 

"Arcee, did you made this?" I asked her.

"Yeah" She said. "I know most of your life has been a lonely one, and simple things like this you've never experienced. I did some research about you. And it pained me to see what has happened to you. And all this time there was no one there really to look out for you, and care for you" 

I started on some toast and a slurp of tea. "One question Arcee. How the hell did you find out about those events? Most are classified British secrets" As I finished speaking I realised Jack was sitting there. "Just ignore what I said" I told him. 

"Doesn't bother me, I already know about a few national secrets. Five to be exact" He said. 

I nodded my head. He was right. But I still couldn't tell him anyway. I carried on with my breakfast. It was ok but considering Arcee had made it. I couldn't have asked for better.

"You did a good job with this, Arcee. Thanks" I said.

"I had Jack help me with one or two things" She said. "Since that morning when you showed me how. I have been doing a little bit here and there. Some mornings sleepy head here..." She indicated Jack with a thumb. "Sometimes likes to lie in on some school days. And some of those days June already gone to the hospital. So to save time I do my best to prepare him a breakfast. And I heard and interesting thing that the smell of food can sometimes make humans wake up. It seems to work most of the time" 

I ate while she explained. "And when it doesn't?" I asked.

"I just stamp on the floor" She chuckled "That always wakes him up. And then he comes running out of his room like, oh what's the saying… oh yeah, like a headless chicken" She burst out laughing. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Hey it's not funny" Jack protested. "It's not nice to be woken up by a mini earthquake. What do you think I'm going to do?"

The two of us were laughing completely ignoring what Jack was saying.

"So, anyway!" Jack this time had my attention. "What's the plan for today?" He asked.

"Right, we’re going to go over those charts again, until you can identify all the places I pointed out before. And while you then go and give the boat a complete once over, I will be correcting the charts if needs be. And when I get that email with all the waypoints for this race, I will be plotting the course on the chart and writing up a passage plan. Ok?" I explained. 

I carried on having breakfast in bed having idle chit chat with the two of them. 

After a very nice start to the morning, I had shower, shaved and got dressed. I think I got my new style sorted. Today I was wearing black chino's I light blue short sleeve shirt with the black Chelsea boots. I was at my desk in the control room with Jack. I had a chart of the Solent spread out. 

"Ok Jack, now which is the last major obstacle in this area before the final leg back to Cowes?" I pointed out the waters near Portsmouth. 

He was thinking hard "Err. Is it this fort? No man's land Fort?" Asking unsure.

"Yeah. That's right. And from here it's just a simple run east to the finish line at the mouth of the river Medina" I ran my finger from the fort to the area of Cowes on the chart. 

"Good. I expect that will be the course, but if not some of those points will be used. Now I need you to give the boat a once over. Can you do that for me?" I asked.

"Sure thing" He said.

"If you get stuck, don't hesitate to ask" I told him. 

He went off to as I asked. I opened up the laptop on the desk and found on the internet the Hydrographical office website and downloaded all the recent chart corrections I would need to know. Printed them off onto tracing paper. And I went through every one. It's really dull to do. It's piss easy, but it takes time. 

Ratchet came over to see what I was doing. "What are doing Michael?" He asked.

"Correcting paper charts" I said without turning around. 

"Paper, so primitive" He said.

"You know there's a good reason why seafarers still use them" I told him, sounding slightly pissed off by his remark.

"And what's that?" He asked mockingly.

"If electrical power goes down on a vessel of any kind we can't use GPS or use any other electronic navigational aids. So we must all be able to rely on paper charts if that happens. In college they teach us how to navigate with nothing but a clock, sextant, compass and paper charts. And were expected to be able to find our way around the entire globe with just that" I told him. "You don't need electric for everything, humans have gone without it for nearly all of human history. It's only recently we been using it" He couldn't come up with a good enough argument to counter with. 

"Anyway this is how you correct the charts" I went through the process. 

First you get the print out on the tracing paper, and then you match up the latitude and longitude lines on both the piece of paper and the chart. Carefully make a mark on the chart for where the correction is. Then it's just a simple case of writing what the correction is next to that mark. Which in this case is the light sequence of a buoy changing. Simple, but it takes time.

I carried on with this for some time, there were about fifteen plus corrections needed to be done for this chart. I pays to keep on top of them. I kept up with this until the phone on my desk rang. 

I picked it up "Rickers" 

"Mr Rickers" 

"Ah, Mr Devonport. Hello there" 

"I'm just calling you to say that I'm emailing you the final details for the race tomorrow" 

"Thank you" I checked my email and sure enough there it was. "Yep, I've got it" I told him.

"Also I thought I'd let you know I have received your boats registration. A Chris Craft Stinger 390X. Going for an American boat I see. And the name, Cliffjumper. Interesting indeed. I look forward to seeing it. See you at the race briefing" 

"See you then" I hung up. 

I printed off the details and got to work on a passage plan. Finished the corrections then I plotted the course on the chart. The race was a complete circuit around the Isle of Wight in an anti-clockwise direction. Just like the famous round the island yacht race. 

I drove Jack into Jasper for lunch. I needed to get out for a short while. We found a quiet café just off the main street of the town. He had burger and chips. I had a chicken curry. We ate first and I even treated ourselves to a desert. 

"Hey, Michael. For someone your age you seem to have a bit of money" He said.

"For a university student I'm probably the best off than any other" I said. "I'm sponsored by a crew management company. They pay for my university expenses and every other costs involved. And to top that off they give me a very good wage. You might not know this but back down in Hampshire near the college I pretty much own a house. Well I’m renting it but it's mine really. That’s how much I'm getting paid. All they ask in return is for me to work hard and to work for them three years after I qualify. Not bad don't you think?" I said. 

"That's actually pretty cool. But from what I can tell you have a lot to study?" He asked.

"You have no idea" I answered. 

I spent some time sitting there going through the route with him. I needed him to know it as well as I did. I took some time, but we got there eventually. 

Soon we left the café and I drove to the Darby's home. I nice little bungalow with a nice big garage. I park up on the drive way. We came in through the front door. In to a large living room and to one side was the door to the garage. Jack went off to his room which I took note was near the garage. I could see why that when Arcee stamped on the floor it would shake his room the most. 

I opened the door to the garage and sure enough there was a slight dip in the concrete where Arcee had stomped on it. It wasn't easy to spot. If you didn't know it was there, you'd miss it. Also I saw that there were these hotplates in the back, I was wondering how Arcee could cook some simple breakfasts for Jack on occasions. Jack came out of his room. He had a big holdall fill with things he would need to take for tomorrow. We came out and locked the house up. Chucked the bag in the boot and got in. I eased the Jag back onto the road and headed out of Jasper. I blasted up the desert road back to the base. 

We arrived back at the base. When we got back everyone had come to say good bye to us. Even Fowler showed up. 

I thought I have a tea first, can't seem to do much without it. I took my time having that then I went to my room to pack just like Jack had. I came back out with my holdall set. 

Optimus was sorting out the boat, making sure it was securely fastened. I got all the navigational things I would need and packed them in a sturdy bag. Optimus was coming with us as transport. I went through the route we would take with him, sure they could plan it with their super computers hook up to the Global Positioning System, but I knew the roads around Hampshire very well. Where the heavy traffic was, the condition of the road itself and other things satellite navigation just can't tell you. 

Jack and I said our farewells, with Jack getting a big hug from his mom, obviously. And one from Arcee. I got simple goodbyes. However Fowler reminded me not to wreck the boat, and try my best to win, so the US government wouldn't lose its money. 

With that out of the way, Optimus transformed and connected with the trailer. Jack and I got our bags and ourselves in his cab. I took the driver’s seat while Jack sat opposite. Ratchet opened up a groundbridge and Optimus drove through it. We came through the swirling light and we found ourselves in a deserted industrial park in the middle of the night, in a place called Marchwood, which is on the other side of Southampton water from Southampton. We found ourselves the way out onto a road and kept following until we hit a main road. As soon as we did I starting giving Optimus directions. 

It was dark and Optimus was finding his large size to be a problem on the British roads. I led him onto the M27 which swings us all the way round the city going towards Portsmouth. There was somewhere I wanted to go first. We came off at the junction for an area call Fareham which in between the two cities. More like a suburban area that kind of connects them. We drove through the tight roads. Over time the roads got a lot more twisty. 

Soon we came down a familiar road and I saw the sign telling us we were in the village of Warsash. Optimus rolled into the centre of the village. 

"Take the left at the roundabout" I told him.

"Hey, Jack if we go straight ahead at this roundabout we would reach the Academy I go to" I said.

"Maybe later we can go down and I can have a look?" He asked.

"If that’s all right with Optimus" I told him.

"That will be alright. Although I believe I am unable to get down that road" He said to us through the speakers.

"So Michael, where are we going anyway?" Jack asked.

"Need to make a pick-up" I said.

Optimus kept going where I directed.

After a few minutes and a few near misses with other traffic and parked cars we stopped outside a small house in secluded suburban quiet street. 

"So Michael, where are we?" Jack asked.

"Remember I told you about that house I pretty much owned?"

"Yeah" 

"Well…" I pointed at the small house. It was a new build constructed less than five years ago. It has a small lush lawn out the front, a driveway and garage big enough for a medium size car. There was a door and three windows, one on the bottom floor two on the top floor and a sloping roof. The garden was decorated with a few daffodils, tulips and a few pansies here and there. Easy for me to maintain. 

"That's a nice little place you've got their" Jack commented. "But still why are we here?" 

"Come with me, I'll show you and you'll understand" I said to him.

We climbed out of Optimus' cab and walked up the driveway. I didn't want to go inside as I knew the place was empty. Anything in there wasn't mine and I didn't need it. 

I walked down the tight path at the side of the house. I lifted a paving slab of the path and underneath was a bunch of keys. Most people leave their keys right next to the place it unlocks but simply moving it away a few meters and it's hard to find. 

I came back to the garage door where Jack was standing, shivering. I forgot that he was used to the heat of the Nevada desert. Because of the travelling I do, I can very quickly adjust to change in temperature. 

I unlocked the garage door and I had to force it up because it had got stiff due to lack of use. I pulled a string and the light came on revealing the shape of a motorbike hidden under a sheet. I pulled of the sheet and for the first time in months I laid my eyes upon my Suzuki LC Intruder 125. It was a bike you ride sitting back a bit as you would riding a Harley or a Honda Goldwing. It was covered with chrome everywhere and the tank was silvery grey. 

It displayed L plates. Jack noticed them. 

"I've done my CBT but yet to pass my full bike test" I explained. "I need you to help me load his on the big guy" I said to Jack. 

So we wheeled the bike up to Optimus. Jack climbed up to the rear of the cab. I raised the front wheel and I pushed the rest of it up, while Jack tried his best to lift. With a bit of effort we got the bike onto the back of Optimus. I fetched some straps from the garage and fastened it to Optimus. Locked up the garage but keeping the bunch of keys with me. They were the only set and I didn't want to lose them. I would get a new set cut later. We both climbed back into Optimus. 

"I hope you don't mind Optimus, we will be needing it to get around Cowes. No offence but there is no way you will be able to get around the town easily" I told him.

"That is absolutely fine" He said.

We made our way back towards Southampton. Towards the ferry terminal to catch the ferry to Cowes. 

Roughly an hour later we reached the docks. Again taking time with Optimus finding it difficult to get around the city. Roads and streets in Britain are so much narrower than those in the States. We got to the terminal rather early. We had to wait just over half an hour because it's a reduced service at night. 

As we waited I went to a local shop and got some drinks and sandwiches, but telling Jack to stay inside Optimus because there were a few drunken stragglers milling around. I came back I got ourselves BLT sandwiches and bottles of coke. You can't go wrong with that.

"I've heard so much about this country and a little bit about Southampton. But it's not what I was expecting though" Jack said.

"Yeah?" I sounded interested. 

Some drunks walked by and one saw the bike and had a go at trying to get at it. 

"Stay here" I told Jack. 

I got out. I heard the door lock behind me. Optimus knew I was fine but Jack might not be able to defend himself. 

I pulled the drunken man off Optimus. He tried to punch me, not a chance. I dodged his rubbish throw, grabbed him by both shoulders of his leather jacket and threw him to one side a good few feet. He fell on the floor. He got up to have another go. I simply punched him hard in the abdomen and winded him. I picked him up and again threw him away.

"Now fuck off!" I yelled at him. He got the point and moved on with the rest of his mates, all laughing at him for losing the fight. I just shook my head and climbed back into Optimus' cab. "People eh?" I thought out loud. Jack seemed a little bit scared by it all.

"That’s how this country is like at night. People go out, get drunk and some look for a fight"

"And you enjoy all this?" He asked. 

"You’re not from a city, let alone a British one. You wouldn't get it" I said.

I cracked the plastic seal on the bottle of coke and took a sip from it. 

"I love the city. The noise, grime, dirt, drunks. All of it" I said.

We saw a big container ship sail past heading out into the Solent with the big letters the height of most houses, CMA CGM painted on the side. 

"The ship I was on was something like that sort of size" I told Jack.

"Wow. It's huge. You drove something like that?" He asked. I simply nodded. "Unbelievable" 

"Ever seen ships before?" I asked him.

"No, not really. I've seen some in the distance whenever I visit the coast. But I've never seen one this close up" He said. 

We carried on eating our sandwiches and drinking our coke while we waited for the ferry. When we finished them I went to find a bin. I wasn't letting Jack come out with these drunks all over the place. I noticed a few people were giving Optimus second glances. They'd probably be wondering why there was a massive long nosed American truck waiting for the Isle of Wight ferry. I came back inside still waiting.

In time the ferry arrived on schedule. It slowly crept up to the loading ramp and came to a abrupt halt as it lightly touched the quayside. The crew and dock side crew moored the ship with the lines and soon the ships ramp lowered. A few trucks off loaded. Night delivery trucks returning back to where ever they came from after dropping off whatever it was they carrying at various places on the island. Some cars came off as well. But overall the ferry was practically empty. And there were even fewer coming on board. There was us, two other trucks for a supermarket and seven cars, all hatchbacks. All the other vehicles only had one person. But there were about fifteen or so foot passengers. Most of them likely to be drunk, with some going to the island for the fun of it. I too it that with some mates from the academy once when we all got smashed in the clubs. 

A man in a high-vis jacket was indicated for us to start loading. Optimus started his engine and lights. He slowly rolled onto the ferry and drove to the point another man was indicating for us to park. Optimus slowly came to the point showed which was just to one side of the ferries centre line. Another truck park symmetrical to us while the another park behind the first one. And the car parked where they were told too. 

"Optimus, we will have to leave you for now, they don't allow passengers to stay on the car deck. And also there going to lash you to the deck by your wheels. Alright?"

"Understood" He stated. 

Jack and I vacated the truck and when through an opened water tight door and proceed up to the passenger deck. 

We got to the saloon and found a table with four seats around it next to the window one where Southampton would be seen when we got going. I bought us a cup of tea and hot Cornish pasties heated up in a microwave. 

In no time at all, the ferry was disembarking and we on our way to Cowes. On the way there I pointed out the Academy. We could see nearly all of the sixties block style buildings hiding the old original structures, when the Academy first started. We could also see long pier with the lifeboats on the end sticking half way out into the mouth of the Hamble. On the other side was Fawley oil terminal, which if I remember correctly is the busiest if not largest oil terminal in Europe. Tied along it were some of the biggest tankers in the world. All discharging oil, none were loading. Soon we were in the middle of the Solent and a few minutes from docking in Cowes. The journey takes about forty minutes on the car ferry as oppose to twenty on the passenger jet boat I used last time.

We were now in the river Medina on the approach to the ferry terminal. We were all allowed back to the car deck. We both got back into Optimus' cab. And as we strapped ourselves in two crew members were hurrying to remove the lashings from Optimus' wheels. The ferry docked and the ramp was lowered and we were signalled to drive off. 

Once we left the terminal, Optimus drove to the boat yard which we would launch the boat in the morning. He drove in found a place to park. 

Now Jack and I needed some sleep. Optimus unfolded the top bunk. We didn't bother getting change. I took the bottom bunk, Jack took the top. The mattress was already soft and warm to the touch. 

I pulled the sheets over and lied there thinking. What if I don't win this race? What I'm I going to do? I wouldn't be able to get the information easily from Devonport, that would also cause me long term problems anyway. I had to beat him. 

Optimus was playing some quiet soft music through the radio and adjusted the temperature to something like in Nevada. Jack was already asleep, snuggled up tightly in his bunk. I decided that staying up worrying about tomorrow wouldn't help. I needed to be on best form so I too slowly drifted off. I heard the doors lock. Optimus staying still and quiet. He was on guard watching over us, keeping us safe for the night.


	18. Chapter 18

Jack and I both woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. It was Optimus doing it. 

"You two need to get up. It is now seven thirty in the morning, local time" He told us. 

I got out from my bunk. Jack not far behind from his top bunk. The sun was still rising. The sky was awash with shades of yellows, reds and oranges. Only a few wispy clouds in sight. It was a beautiful morning, I wished I could just sit there and admire the view up above. 

But we had things to be getting on with. I saw toilets for the use of people in the boat yard. I got a change of clothes, got out and went into the toilets to get changed. I also took use of the sinks, splashing water on my face to further wake me up. I put on a dark brown long sleeved shirt, jeans with the black Chelsea boot and wearing the leather jacket. As I came out Jack had too came in without me seeing. When he came out he was wearing his normal outfit. 

The boat yard was a little far from the centre of town where we would find a café. So we unloaded my motorbike. I ripped off the L-plates so we wouldn't get the attention of the police. As you can't have a passenger with L-plates. I got two silver helmets from the cab which I got from the garage last night. We both mounted the bike. Jack didn't need to hold onto me as there were handles for him and a back rest too. I kicked the stand back and with the kick start got the engine going. I gave a few moments to warm up, it hadn't been run in a while. Whiling revving it I adjusted the mirrors and pulled the helmet’s visor down. Engaged first gear, off with the clutch and the bike moved off. We rode out of the yard and pulled onto the road. We headed into the main part of town. Parked the bike up and found a run of the mill cheap café. We both had an full English. Then we were off on the bike again. We were off to meet Devonport. 

The bike struggled up the steep hill but it got there. I parked the bike up outside the modern apartment building. We left the helmets with the bike. It was a low crime area, I wasn't too worried about it getting nicked. We came to the main door. I pressed the button next to the name Devonport like before. 

The same woman's voice from before "Hello"

"It's Rickers" I said into the microphone.

"Mr Devonport is expecting you. Come on in, it's the-"

"First on the right, I know" I interrupted. 

The buzzer sounded. I pushed open the door and we both stepped in. Like last time the first door on the right was already open ajar. We stepped through that door. Devonport came barrelling across the room and shook both our hands. 

"Good to meet you again. This is my friend Jack Darby" I introduced to him. 

"I take it you’re the co-driver?" He asked Jack.

"Yeah, that's right" Jack said.

"American" He sounded slightly surprised. "Which state?" He asked.

"Nevada" Jack answered. Devonport gave a blank face. "Long story" Jack said.

"Anyway, care for a drink?" He asked us both.

"No thanks. Too early in the morning and we still have to get the boat in the water" I told him. 

He showed us through to another room where there were other people. The others in the race. They were all standing. We too joined them and Devonport left us there while he addressed the small crowd. He went through how the day was going to be played out. A pre-race meeting. We didn't stay long. Most people started mingling and chatting. I couldn't stand being around these posh bastards. Them discussing with themselves about how many people they have ripped off corporately. There were high paid bankers there too. I decided it was best not to speak with them as I might accidently smash there faces in. Soon both of us were on the bike again heading back down to the boat yard. 

We got back and in quick time with help of the yard straddle crane, the boat was lifted off the trailer and into the water tied to a pontoon. I 'drove' Optimus to one side of the yard as there were other boat needing to be hoisted in or out. As we got our bags from inside his cab, he wished us good luck. We boarded the boat and both of us did all the relevant checks. It was all ok. We stowed our stuff down below and waited until half an hour before the race started. 

The time came I started the engines. Jack undid the lines and I eased the boat away from the pontoon and cruised down the river. In time we came to the harbour entrance along with another fourteen powerboats. We could see helicopters with camera crews. I don't think this is being shown on TV but definitely on the internet, so I would imagine that everyone at the Autobot base would be watching. All fifteen of us were lining up for a flying start with the line being between a certain buoy and the flagpole at the Royal Yacht Squadron. I didn't know which boat Devonport was in, but I'd guess we'll find out soon enough. 

The start would done through a series of flags being taken down this case it was five minutes then two then one and go with the last one taken down with the firing of the cannon. I jostled with other boats for the perfect line up so when the race started we would be crossing the line at full speed. Boat races like these start completely differently than car races. To the untrained eye the whole thing doesn't make sense. But there's a method in the madness.

The flags came up, five minutes. 

I was circling constantly on the lookout for the best place to be.

Two minutes.

I was looking to see if the wind was going to suddenly change. It wasn't. 

One minute to go I made my final circle slowly. I saw a gap giving me a fairly good run at the line and when it was thirty seconds and lined up and went to full speed. 

I timed it just right. At full speed with ten meters to the line I heard the shot. We were first boat over the line, we had a great start. Couldn't have asked for better, so I high fived Jack. He was thrilled by our good fortune. The water near Cowes was calm with small waves so I adjusted the propeller pitch to a full ninety degrees and our speed was somewhere near forty knots. 

For the first leg from Cowes to going passed Yarmouth, we had built up a good lead being a minute ahead of the boat behind. However as we kept on going towards The Needles Point the water getting a bit rougher and I could feel that hull was smashing the water more and more. I change the prop pitch up five degrees for now, and it made a noticeable difference where we dropped down to a shade under forty.

The closer we got to The Needles the slower we got due to the ever increasing waves. But we still had a good lead. I wasn't worrying… yet. 

As we came to about a mile from the approach to the turn I took note of an oil tanker going passed it. Now it was going to get a bit choppy. As we entered the area around the point the waves were about a meter high. I had to slow down to three quarters speed otherwise I would damage the hull. We went around the point at about twenty five knots, still a good speed. Behind I could see the other boats were being chucked all over the place. 

We were now on the quiet section of the race. A fifteen or so mile straight to St Catherine's Point, the southern point of the island. Jack was pointing out certain buoys and other things I had told him to point out and he was every ten minutes plotting our position. The waves were bigger but they were longer so we kept our speed up to somewhere just over thirty knots. I looked behind there were only four boats that stood any chance of catching us. 

We were doing well still getting to the second turn with everyone behind us. Well that would have all good, until one of the oil pressure gauges was dropping. There must be an oil leak somewhere. I got Jack to take the helm. I opened the engine covers and there was oil spread everywhere. I saw the problem, one of the lines had burst. I had to seal it. 

I told Jack to reduce our speed to three quarters and went below and got duct tape and scissors. Came back to the engine and leaned in and wrapped a whole load of tape around the burst section of piping. Cut the end off the tape and patted that down sealing it good and proper. Close the engine cover. Told Jack to go full speed and watch the oil pressure. I went below stowed the scissors and tape and wash the oil off my hands. Came back in the cockpit and took the helm back from Jack. I saw that the oil leak had cost us dearly. The other boats were very close behind. So to make them slow down, I served a bit to break up the clean water with the boats wash. It worked a little, only two slowed down enough to be noticeable. I carried on with our course getting back up to thirty five-ish. 

We got to the second turn and the remaining two boats still close on our heels. Nothing I couldn't handle. We got to the third section of the race with one more to go. We were still in the lead, had been the whole way. I was feeling optimistic, Jack clearly was. But I still had to keep focused, because one false error and that's the race for us over. Where we had the wind in our favour being coming from directly behind, it had now picked up and as we had changed course it was now on our port quarter and I was now having to constantly adjust the wheel as the wind was trying to blow us off course. Keeping our track wasn't easy and the other boats were in the same situation so nobody really gained from it. 

On the coast I see the seaside town of Sandown. We didn't have that far to go. In a straight line between Sandown and Cowes is only sixteen miles. Out to sea I could see many ships of all types, container, tanker, car carrier and cross channel ferries all waiting to come into either Southampton or Portsmouth. This leg wasn't a long one and before we knew it we were on the final stretch. 

The problem now is the wind had picked up more and we were heading right into it. One of the two boats was a large one so immediately that one had no hope of keeping up. However the other one was a smaller boat than ours and I could tell it was creeping up on us. At this rate it would get in front and we stood to lose the race. I wouldn't get the answers I seek and Fowler would most likely blow up in my face. Neither a good thing. We had to win. 

I could see the pier at Ryde, we had to be no more than ten miles from the finish line. I gave the engines all they had. The other boat’s advance slowed but it was still gaining. I was starting to lose my cool a bit. I thought back on a quote by William Hazlitt I heard somewhere 'If you think you can win, you can win. Faith is necessary to victory'. So I believed that I could win. I mean, we still in front the other boat was behind and it might not catch up in time, I could win. The water state was getting worse and worse. The wind was still getting stronger. The other boat was still gaining. Damn this is going to be close. I still wasn't going to give in. I turned to avoid big waves to keep our speed up which was around forty knots. 

The wind died down a reasonable amount but that meant the other boat could speed up. I did too, but this boat was still gaining. I couldn't understand it. 

Up ahead Cowes came into view. I had to think of something. I couldn't get any more from the engines and it wouldn't be long until they start overheating. Now this other boat was coming right beside us. I could see the line. I was starting to panic. I looked to see if there was something I miss. Then I thought about changing the propeller pitch to a full ninety degrees as the water was getting calmer. This other boat had just edged ahead by no more than a meter or so. However our boats' bow lowered slightly giving us a better trim so we were now increasing our speed all the way to forty five and beyond. We slowly started to overtake. 

While one of us hit a slight wave the other would gain first place. It was a nerve wrecking neck and neck race, with anyone of us taking the glory. 

I could see a small wave up ahead but hoped the other boat didn't. I nudge the wheel to port away from the rival boat. I was right they didn't see it and the wave got bigger. They hit it and that was enough to get me in front by a good ten meters. I place ourselves in such a place so the other boat was buffered by our wash, creating a wall of water they couldn't get past. I had sealed our victory. 

The line was five hundred meters away. 

Then four hundred.

Three hundred.

Two hundred.

One hundred.

The final push and we crossed the line at a full forty six knots. I eased off the throttle and we came to a nice slow stop I turn the boat around letting the engines idle so they could cool down. I opened the engine covers to help them cool faster. The coolant pump whirring loudly as it was in overtime. 

I kept circling letting the engines cool while we waited for the other competitors to cross the line. The last boat was a good ten minutes behind. I couldn't believe it, we won. It was still taking time to set in but we won. 

I eased the boat up to the pontoon for the winning boat. As I manoeuvred the boat alongside Jack threw lines over to the men ready to tie us to the pontoon. I turned off the engines and we heard the noise of crowds cheering us. This was completely new to me. I spent all my life keeping my head down, trying not to get noticed by anyone. But there was all these people looking right at us, cheering both Jack and I. All I can say is I was enjoying the feeling of being the centre of attention by so many people. There were cameras on us too. This was just amazing. We both made our way through the crowds into a giant gazebo. Inside were many large round tables drape in white table cloths all with people sitting and more people standing at the sides. At the front was a podium and microphone. We went to it to receive our celebratory champagne and trophy. Along with a cheque for £250,000. I didn't know what to say. I never imagined the prize would be that much. I was so focused about getting answers I never bothered to see what the prize was. I was staggered. 

We drank our Champagne some of it we sprayed at each other, as you must do. Mingled with people talking about the race, the boat and other such things. Devonport found me in the crowd. 

"Well Mr Rickers you seem to be quite the racer. Would you care to join my team?" He asked jokingly. I laughed.

"Nah, that’s quite alright. So it was you who was right beside me at the end?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I was expecting a tighter finish… with me winning of course" I shrugged in the way as saying 'of course'. "But you really are quite something. You’re the first person in seven years to have beaten me. All I can say is well done" We shook hands. "Listen about our deal. Come by tomorrow. I don't believe now is the time. That and were looking for one hell of a night" 

"Well, let the night begin here" I declared.

We stayed for the festivities till it was gone past midnight. We all had a great party and plenty too drink. Jack however had way too many. I guessed that he hasn't had that much experience with alcohol. I dragged him back to the boat and paid for the harbour master to tow us back to the boatyard for us. As none of us were sober enough to drive it.

The harbour master tied us up at the boatyard's pontoon. Jack was barely able to stand, let alone walk. So I picked him up and threw him onto my shoulder and I carried him back to where Optimus was. The passenger door opened by itself and I heaved Jack into the chair. I came round in the other door.

"You alright Jack?" I asked him.

"Yeah" He slurred out.

"How many did you have?"

"Err. Five?" He slurred unsure. I shook my head.

"Oh dear. You’re a real lightweight aren't you?"

"No I'm not. I-I bet I could drink you under the table" He claimed. He started giggling as most drunks do.

"Yeah, in your dreams mate. You should get some sleep. You've had too many" 

"No I haven't I'm perfectly fine. I'm not drunk" He slouched forward and went out like light. 

'Yeah so much for being perfectly fine' I thought to myself.

"Michael. What is wrong with Jack?" Optimus asked. 

"Oh, he just discovered what it's like to be drunk. And tomorrow he will know what it's like to have a hangover" I laughed quietly. "He'll been fine in the morning. I bit of fresh air. Some coffee and a big breakfast and he'll be good as new… I hope." I said. 

"Have you got any answers from this Devonport?" 

"I'll speak to him in the morning. I bet Jack will still be sleeping when I go so you'll have to look after him for a short while" 

"I understand" 

The top bunk unfolded itself and I lifted Jack onto it. A bit difficult with the tight space but I managed it. I put the sheet over him and left him to it. Then I put myself in bunk, again already warm to the touch. Sheets over me. It didn't take long to get to sleep. And like last night the doors locked themselves. Optimus sealed us inside. Again staying on guard watching over us, and keeping us two safe and secure.

The next morning rose. Optimus didn't wake us. He just let us sleep as long as we needed to, but I got up first so no surprise there. Jack was still fast asleep cuddling the pillow like a teddy bear. 

"Morning Optimus" I said waking up.

"Morning Michael. Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yep, and I don't have a hangover, so that's a good thing. I don't think I drank that many. Although still way more than Jack. But then again I do have a few crucial years over him" I got out of the bunk and sat in the drivers seat. Look at the clock on the dash board. It was near quarter past nine. 

"Well I better get going. I don't think this will take too long. I think. Will you be ok with Jack?" I asked him.

"I believe I can manage" He stated.

"Well ok. If he wakes up while I'm gone make sure he has some fresh air and get him to walk around a bit. If you any problems just give me a text" I told him.

"Understood" 

I climbed out of the cab and got to the bike. I started the motor and let it warm up while I put my helmet on. Mounted, kicked back the stand, engaged first gear, up on the clutch and I was off. I circled around Optimus headed to the exit, eased onto the road into the town centre.

I soon arrived at Devonport's place. The bike didn't have as much problem getting up the hill now Jack wasn't with me. I parked it up and left the helmet with it. Came to the door pressed the button. And waited.

This time was different. The door opened. It was Devonport himself. 

"Mr Rickers. Good it's you, please come in" He said. 

I followed him in and through the first door on the right. He indicated that I should take a seat. It was a modern white sofa with silver poles bended in a single shape forming the structure. He sat in the one just opposite a glass coffee table. Which had a mug of coffee waiting for me. I took a sip of it. A very good one indeed. I'd imagine an expensive one too.

I looked at him. He was acting nervously like he was about to do something he shouldn't do. He was fidgeting a lot, definitely something serious on his mind. This wasn't the behaviour of someone who drank too many the night before. 

"So are you going to tell me what I want to know?" I asked him. Making him focus.

"A few months ago I get a call. It was out of the blue. The person was a man, American" He started.

"And what did this American say to you" I asked slowly.

"He told me him and his organization had discovered some new form of energy" 

"Yeah. What else?"

"They were having trouble in extracting energy from it. So they wanted me to fund research on it" He said.

"Why you?" I asked.

"Otherwise they would release evidence" He sounded afraid of something.

"Evidence of what?"

He hesitated but decided to say anyway. "When I first got into powerboat racing. I hit a financial snag. I was in debt and I couldn't get more from the banks. So I used my powerboats to start smuggling stuff over the channel over here while I also had boats smuggling drugs from Latin America to the US. They said if I didn't do as they say they were going to release the evidence"

"Blackmail" I said. He nodded.

"If that happened, everything I have built up would be ruined" 

By now he should have calmed down, after finally admitting it. But he didn't. There was still something else far worse.

"What else did they say?" I asked slowly.

"They also told me not only would they release the evidence. They would kidnap my daughter and if I still refused they would kill her" 

"How old is she?"

"She's only six" He was distraught. My fist clenched. I now had a new motive to catch these people. 

"They're going to ship more of this stuff soon aren't they?" He nodded.

"How do they contact you? Is it just by phone?" I asked. Again he nodded.

"It's always the same voice. I knew they meant business because they posted me some photocopies of the evidence they have and." He paused. Tears forming in his eyes. "They had photos of my little girl leaving school multiple times" 

He broke down crying his heart out. There was nothing I could say or do right now that would make him feel better so I just let him sort himself out, while I quietly drank more coffee. After a few minutes, he got himself back together. And when I was sure he was at least ok I carried on.

"I need to know where and when their shipping it" I said to him. 

He got up went to a desk. Pull open a draw and produced a small piece of paper. He gave it to me. It was a container serial number. Nothing else. That was going to be enough.

"One more question. Why did you make me got through that race, if it was all just for this?" I asked.

"I had to be sure you were serious about wanting answers. I'd guessed that anyone that willing to beat me had to be serious. I had to know" He said. 

"Fair enough" I finished my coffee and got up from the seat. He did too. He showed me the way to the door, even though I knew my way. We came to the first door with the buttons. I stepped out and turn back to him.

"I want you to keep your head down. And don't draw unnecessary attention to yourself. But also act like nothing's happened. I'll see what I can do to help you. Hopefully this nightmare of your will be over soon. And you and daughter will be safe" I said.

"Thank you Mr Rickers" He said. He looked like he was going to break down again.

"Look after yourself Mr Devonport" 

I turn around and walked to the bike. I heard the door close. I started the bikes engine, put on my helmet, mounted and I was off.

Later I arrived back to the boatyard. I got back in Optimus' cab, to find Jack still sleeping. 

"Has he been alright" I asked Optimus.

"Yes Michael, although he was murmuring something for a short while. Somebody called Jenifer?" He said although sounding confused. 

"Jenifer?" I too was confused. 

I thought back hard. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I first I laughed quietly, then it became a full on laugh out loud.

"I do not understand why you seem to find it so funny" He said to me.

"I remember Jack talking to a young women, probably twenty five. I remember seeing him say Jenifer. That woman must be who he is murmuring about. And he's probably… actually you probably don't want to know" I said.

"You can tell me, I have seen and heard a lot of things before" He told me.

"I'm not going to. If I did you'd probably never look at him in quite the same way" 

"Very well"

"Oh and whatever you do. Don't tell June he got drunk at all. She might kill Jack, and me for that matter. And you might never hear the end of it" I told him.

"Understood" He stated.

I looked back at Jack. He had to get up. I shook him for a while but it wasn't working. Then suddenly Optimus blew his horn. Only the sound was inside the cab. I flinched violently. Jack however screamed shooting straight up, bashing his head against the roof. Both our hands over our ears. The horn stopped. We both looked at the dashboard in an angry way.

"Your efforts were not working. I knew that sound works so…" He didn't need to explain further.

Jack got himself up. I drove him to that cheap café we went to yesterday. Had the same thing and came back to the boatyard. I drove the boat under the crane. The staff there lifted it out of the water with me now off it and raised it over trailer. With it suspended in mid air they even pressure washed the hull free of charge, very nice of them. 

Soon it was back on the trailer and they helped Jack and I secure it. They even helped load my bike onto the back of Optimus. They were helpful indeed. 

On the way to the ferry we didn't speak as Optimus was busy concentrating getting around the small roads. He is a very good driver, not hitting anything. But we did cause a massive traffic jam. 

We got the ferry for the short passage. I got Jack quite a few coffee's as he was very hung over. We got into Southampton and I directed Optimus to the motorway. We decided we were going to ground bridge from a much further location. Not only because the last place we used is a factory which is currently open for day but also Jack needed as much time to get over his hang over. 

We got on to the M3 heading to London then straight onto the A34 heading north to the M4 which takes you to South Wales. Cardiff was only three hours away. Enough time for Jack. We stopped at the services in a place call Cheively. Again some more coffee.And onto the M4 heading to Wales.

The miles went by quickly but it was quiet in the cab. I plugged my phone into the sound system I played Ibiza style music . I liked it, I think Jack did too. Optimus was impossible to read. I got really into this one track and I found myself head banging along with the beat. I closed my eyes and imagined I was back in a Ibiza nightclub listening to the same tune. My vision took a life of it own. Because I look around and Jack is there too dancing like an idiot, along with Miko, Raff, June and Fowler all looking out of place. I still kept on dancing, just dismissing them completely like I wasn't with them. And then it got strange, however really funny. I there's a load of people with their attention drawn to Arcee who had somehow got in. She was on one knee and with both hands on the floor as she was too tall to stand. And she was just there head banging to the beat full of energy. I opened my eyes again and starting chuckling. Jack asked why I was and I told him about my strange vision. He just laughed himself stupid. Optimus had no comment. We kept on going along the motorway going through as many club songs I had. 

Soon we were going over the Severn Bridge, Jack commenting on how big it was. We got over to the other side and came to the tolls. I paid the hefty price which really surprised me. Optimus flooring it out of the tolls. I told him that it was the done thing. Entering Wales is cool. Not only is there an impressive bridge but it like starting a race coming out of those tolls. We got back into lane and settled down again. Only an hour away to Cardiff.

When we got to Cardiff I directed Optimus to Caerphilly Mountain as it is isolated and it had a great view of the city. We went down a small road along the ridge and came to an opening and parked. We could see nearly the entire city. Cardiff is about the same size as Southampton. But I looked better with more modern high rise buildings. I pointed out the part of the city I used to live with Rear Admiral Baines and other places of significance to myself and the city’s history in general. Cardiff is an old place. Been around for over two thousand year as Caerdydd. It's Welsh and translates as something like castle on the river Taff. Jack was interested so was Optimus. We didn't stay long. Optimus radioed for a ground bridge. It opened us a few meters away Optimus drove through the wall of swirling light back to base.


	19. Chapter 19

We came through the ground bridge and we were back in the base. Optimus came to a stop. The first thing I got out with me was the trophy we won. Everyone was there, Fowler too. They were all applauding us two. We both raised it in a sign of victory. It felt good. Jack took it upstairs while I pulled the other stuff from inside Optimus' cab. Once I did the door closed itself and Optimus disconnected from the road trailer. I saw that my motorbike was still tied onto him. I was about to tell him not to transform as he would destroy it. 

But it was too late, he transformed and then I lost sight of my bike. I hung my head in slight sadness. I liked that bike and I had to do many rubbish jobs to be able to buy that. And now it was gone.

He stood up straight and seemed to be stretching himself. Maybe because of being in his vehicle form for so long. His back was to me. I still looked down. 

"Michael?" Optimus wanted my attention. 

I looked up and my face just lit up as in his hand was my bike. Completely untouched. Not a scratch. He set it down in front of me.

"I did not forget about it" He said. 

"Thank you" I said back. 

Arcee came over and looked at it. She picked it up with both hands, like it weighed nothing. 

"What's this?" She asked me.

"It's my motorbike" I told her.

"Do you mind if I ask about it vital stats?" She asked.

"Nought to sixty in around seven seconds. Two cylinder 125cc engine" I said.

"A 125cc. Awww it’s just a baby bike" She started cuddling it like it was a baby, and baby talking it. I don't know what got in to her, but something was telling me she was mocking me slightly as she was a much more powerful bike than mine. She set back on the floor and with her finger set the stand down. 

"Michael if you want I can look after it. Be it's mummy" She started to chuckle. I shook my head. Rolling my eyes.

I walked up stairs to the human area and into my room to unpack. Didn't take too long. Roughly ten minutes later I was back in the control room. I got everyone's attention. 

"I'm sure you all saw Jack and I cross that line in style" Everyone nodded or just said yes.  
"Well as good as we won the race, it did mean I was able to get answers. Now it turns out that Devonport is not the mastermind behind this, but rather he is a victim. I won't go into the gritty details but he was blackmailed into funding the research for an unknown organization" All were intrigued. "Raff, Ratchet. Have you detected anything from the port spot checks?" I asked the two.

"No Michael we haven't" Ratchet informed me.

"Ok. I need you two to be on the lookout for a certain container" I read out the serial number to them. Raff typed it in.

"Hang on Michael. This container came into the port of Los Angles today" He turned back to me. "It went through a spot check… it contains energon" 

I was in shock, not the nice shock. The worst sort of shock.

"Shit" I said under my breath.

"This is a good thing, right?" Asked Fowler.

"No. It's not good. Not good at all" I said.

"Why isn't it good? We can trace it back to the source of where ever there getting energon from. Surly that's great news?" He argued his point.

"Devonport gave me this number only a few hours ago. And now it just happens to be in a spot check? They wanted me to know it's there" I said, hinting my point. 

It suddenly dawned on me how they would have known I was looking for it. I was angry with myself that I could have been so stupid. I should have seen this coming. I ran to my desk and dial Devonport's number. It rang and rang. It rang for almost eternity until I heard the tone saying the line had been disconnected. I slammed the phone back down and roared in frustration. 

"You fucking bastards!" I shouted at the ceiling.

"Whoa calm down what is it?" Fowler asked.

"They got him, and his six year old girl. That's what" I said angrily. I started pacing up and down trying to think. Everyone was just watching.

"Raff, where is the container destined to?" I asked.

He typed away. "There's a container depot centre on the outskirts of Las Vegas"

"When will it get there?" 

"It will arrive sometime tomorrow afternoon" He said.

"Then I'll make my strike in the night. And place a tracker of the energon inside. No doubt they will transfer it to another container" I said. 

"Michael, I have let you have free reign over your investigation. However I would suggest that you take back up" Optimus warned me.

I stopped my pacing stood straight and look right at him. "With all due respect Optimus. I have been doing this sort of thing for a long time now, I always work alone. Always have, always will. And no offence but I was opting for a stealth mission and I don't believe you lot being giant robots and all, are going to be any good at that. And I can't ask the others either. I'm sorry but that’s how I see it" I reasoned. 

"Very well. However I want you in constant radio contact. And that is not a request" He said.

"I can agree to that" 

I had two days to prepare. But there wasn't all that much to do. I decided to go for a work out. I found some gym equipment from the depths of the base. A little dusty however hardly used. I reckon it was the gym of the base when the place was a silo. Bulkhead helped me move the stuff to an unused platform in the control room. I didn't want to be too far away in case of new developments. Soon I had it all set up. I had everything I needed. Treadmill, exercise bike, dumbbells, boxing equipment, a bench and a bar on the wall to do pull ups. I got change into running trainers shorts and a thin vest.

I borrowed Miko's loudspeaker and had euphoria blaring throughout the control room. It greatly annoyed Ratchet. But I didn't care. I used the beat to help with my timings.

So I started with twenty minutes of the bike, doing ten kilometres. Then a session with the weights. Jack, June, Arcee and Bulkhead were watching me by now. I did a session of floor work. Things like sit ups press ups and an array of other moves. Then pull ups doing thirty at a time. Hanging for a minute then doing one pull up. Then I did forty minutes running on the treadmill. By now I was pouring sweat. 

Then I had Jack wear some mitts, moving them around while I punched them. Did that for ten minutes. Last thing, I had Jack keep the punch bag still while I just drove into it. I was hitting it so hard, Jack was almost knock off his feet a few times. 

I had a bit rage knowing that a little girl was in danger and I could have done something to prevent it. So I was really going for it with the punch bag. 

I was hitting so hard for so long. My legs turned to jelly and I almost collapsed. That’s when I stopped. I sat on the bench till I was able to stand again. 

I got some bottled water from the fridge and I went to sit on the edge of a platform by myself as I gulped down the litre or so bottle of water. I just wanted to be on my own right now. Arcee didn't seem to get that message. She leaned next to where I was sitting. 

"You shouldn't go blaming yourself" She said.

"I know. I was expecting something like this would happen, just not this soon. I still think I could have done more. Told him to run away for awhile or something" I sighed.

"There's something else on your mind. Isn't there?" She asked.

"Nothing gets past you eh. Yeah you’re right. I didn't want to share it with the others. And certainly not Optimus, because he would try to stop me if he knew" I said.

"Knew what?"

"Knew that I am walking into an ambush" 

"What?! How do know that?" She asked stunned.

"Look at the facts. That container exploded when I was right next to it. That wasn't some random event. It was an attempt to kill me. Somehow they knew I survived. Their bogus company was shut down quickly, but they left behind an easy to follow paper trail. It was just to easy to find. They wanted me to find it" 

She thought about and saw it made sense. 

"And how easy was it to get Devonport's name? And now this container Devonport was told about that has energon, just happens to be randomly checked. There doing it so I would know it has energon in it. They are sending it to a place of their choosing. They want me. Either plan to kill me or capture me. It all fits" I explained.

"But why you? And why would they go through all this effort?" She asked.

"Let me tell you something Arcee. My name appears on some of the worlds best assassins hit lists. And I can come with at least two hundred individual names of people who want me dead and also many current and former agents from the cold war era who want to see me dead as well. And why go through all this effort? Because they know that I'm not the easiest of people to catch. Nearly my entire life I've been on the run. Until coming here I didn't know what it was like to have a home. I just lived somewhere for awhile until I had to run again. On the whole, my life has been a bit rubbish. Constantly running, on my own with no family, no home, no nothing. " I said. I looked down. Feeling bad about myself. Arcee put her hand around the top of my back and gave me a gentle squeeze. 

"You don't have a run anymore. You'll always have a home here and your not alone anymore. You have us all of us. We're your family. I'm your family. And from what I've seen you have done very well with all that's happened in your life" She told me. It raised my spirits. "Now this about you not wanting back up. You want to change your mind?" She asked.

"No, this is something I have to do alone. One last solo mission" I said.

"But you said they might kill you. I couldn't live with myself if you got killed while I just stayed here, and not being there with you. What would I do? What would we do?"

"Then just remember me as that crazy bastard that wished he was a fish" I said. "If I died, how many people would care?"

"I care, we all care. Do we mean nothing to you?" She asked amazed I had said such a thing.

"I'm sorry. A month ago the answer to that question would have been about… two people. I'm just not used to more than one or two people caring for me. It's alright." I said shrugging.

"Oh Michael" She shifted to give a hug. "It's not alright. I'm so sorry this is how you see things but there are now people who love you very much. What have you done to deserve this?" 

She was right. What had I done to deserve this?  
Because my father who I never knew, made enemies with bad people?   
Something that should have been buried long in the past?

I thought long and hard about it. And It was nothing to do with me. Why was I such the action man?   
Why was I always being the big butch man that few people dared to mess with?  
And why was I always in dangerous situations staring death in the face many times? 

Because I'm not the brave daring hero who is what I looked like on the outside. But because when you boil it down, on the inside I'm just a frightened little boy who is constantly running from the shadows. That is the true reality of who I am. And only now did it click in my mind that, now I had people who could keep the shadows at bay and keep me protected so I no longer had to run anymore. 

I returned the hug resting my head on her shoulder. I started to cry. "Why is all happening to me? Why?" I asked her.

"I don't know" She said. I cried as much as Devonport did. The floodgates had opened. I just sat there crying for ages. My whole composer, gone. Everyone had gathered round to see what it was all about. Arcee shooed them all away. She knew I didn't want to be seen like this. 

I had cried so much I made myself tired. Something I've never done before. I had completely lost it. I eventually ended up falling asleep in while in her hug. She plucked me from the edge of the platform with me in a sitting in one hand with the other hand behind my back keeping me close to her chest. She carried me back to my room and put me to bed and tucked me in. She left the my room to join the others.

"How is Michael?" Optimus asked for everyone.

"Not good" Arcee answered. "I think that all the pain and sadness he has bottled up all his life has been released. He's under a lot of stress right now and he's starting to crack. I want to take some of the strain for him, but he won't let me. He's been so used to being on his own he simply doesn't know how to say yes to help" She said. "But I fear there's something else"

"What is it?" Optimus asked.

"He didn't want you to know but he told me that he will be walking right into a trap. Voluntarily. Knowing that he might be killed" She said.

"But why would he do something so reckless?" June asked.

"I don't fully understand. He says he can handle it as he has done so before. But I believe there might be something else" Arcee answered June's question.

Raff seemed to work it out. "Didn't he say about when he went into the merchant navy he felt he had betrayed his dad by not joining the military? Well maybe he's doing this as… self-justification?" 

Optimus and Arcee then fully understood the true meaning behind my motives. They shared I brief look with each other confirming to each other that they had worked it out. 

"Do you want to tell them?" Arcee asked Optimus. He nodded.

"Remember the night you four returned with him from Salt Lake City?" They nodded. "He told Arcee and I what really was going on. In a sense his father was a spy. And over the years he made enemies with many people, people who showed no remorse. After his father died in 1994 his enemies turned their attention to Michael and his mother. This was why he always went from one naval base to another. They were on the run. Then in 1997 his mother died protecting him as you all know. He told you that it was a gun man who just wanted to kill the children on the base. The truth is that gun man was sent to kill them both. His mother killed the gun man before he got to Michael, sacrificing herself to save her only child" 

Everyone listened to my true life story. The kids and June were in tears. Fowler was moved. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were sullen. Even Ratchet was feeling low.

Optimus continued "Michael was taken in by his father’s old colleague, a rear admiral. He taught Michael how to defend himself and most likely told Michael a lot about his father and his family history. He reached sixteen and refused to join the Navy. And from then on he left and spent the rest of his life up until now, mostly on his own on the run" Every one was hanging onto his every word. 

"He told me he felt that he would be forever in the shadow if his father and that by not following in his footsteps he feels trapped between following him, or by as he sees it, abandoning his father and his mother as they were both in the Royal Navy. I fear that he thinks by joining the merchant navy he has betrayed his parents who sought to keep people safe . And now he believes that he too must face danger to save people as a way of seeking forgiveness from his parents. However, I believe that it is this pursuit for forgiveness will eventually end up killing him" He explained to everyone.

"Then we must stop him from going to that depot" Miko said. 

"We are not holding him against his own free will" Optimus replied.

Jack chimed in "Yeah, besides he'd probably find a way out anyway. I mean he's been at this for so long, I'd imagine that even if he walked into a shop the first thing he does is look for an escape" 

"There's no way we should keep him prisoner" Arcee said. "He will distrust us and it could make him unstable. And I fear he could just… flip. And I don't want any of you getting hurt. I know he can fight. And it wouldn't be much for him to easily kill anyone of you" She said gravely. 

The kids, June and Fowler were certainly unnerved by this. Jack especially considering I almost killed him by breaking his neck not long ago. He rubbed his neck remembering.

"We will let him go on his own to that depot" Optimus said surprising everyone.

"Optimus you can't be serious" Arcee crossed her arms. 

"However" He began "Jack I want you to get Michael's jacket and Ratchet will place a tracker inside it. And Jack, be very quiet as you do. I don't want him to know it's there, and also as I don't have to remind you. Arcee informed me about what occurred" He said.

"Optimus? What occurred?" June gone into protective mother mode. Jack didn't want it said. Or Arcee for that matter.

Optimus told anyway. "Jack and Arcee were going to surprise Michael with a kind gesture one morning. Jack approached Michael who was sleeping. However when Jack got close enough, Michael grabbed at him and had him in a head lock, almost breaking his neck" 

As he said that last part June's eyes opened wide "What!?! When I get my hands on him…" June trailed off.

Optimus put a hand out in a calm down gesture. "Please understand this. It was never his intent to harm Jack. Over time the way he thinks has changed. That is how he has been able to survive. His actions were just instinct. This is what his life has done to him" 

Jack went towards my door. He very slowly opened it and tentatively crept into my room almost not breathing as he had his idea that I had some sort of super hearing ability. Which of course I didn't. He was so quiet he could gone right by me and I wouldn't have known. He found my suede leather jacket draped over a chair, and he carefully picked it up. He slowly and quietly left my room. He closed the door again slowly and quietly. Breathed a sigh of relief and gave a thumbs up to every one else. Gave the jacket to Ratchet who went to work on concealing a tracker within the seams of the jacket where I wouldn't find it.

The next day was quiet most of the day. I had woke up like normal and spent most of the day exercising. I did an intensive boxing workout with the help of Bumblebee. First pounding the punch bag which he steadied. Then he wrap padding around two fingers and I did some practice on targeting. I did all sorts around the base. Did some target practise with weapons in the Autobot's firing range. I honed my skill with a multitude of weapons. But I ended up with three guns of choice, the Glock 17, The Desert Eagle and the SA80 NATO assault rifle. 

I practised some hand to hand combat skills with both Bee and Arcee and I seriously impressed Arcee with my skills of free running. I was a bit shaky at first as I hadn't done it for a while considering the broken legs. But I soon got back into the swing of it. First I climbed a high ladder using only my arms, which bloody difficult. An amazing display of acrobatics, jumping from one platform to another. Even once using Bulkheads head as a stepping stone from one platform to the next. And just generally jumping over things so not to slow down. Then I finish it all off with a good all jog doing circuits of the base for an hour. By the end I was completely worn out. Now was my time to rest. The three went off the collect the children from school. While they were gone June turned up and Fowler not long after. They came to see how I was doing. I chatted with them about them, not me. I was now in that state of starting to mentally ready myself. So I didn't do anything related with it. That's how I learned to do it. 

The kids came back and I played video games with them. They completely trashed me at there racing games, it isn't anything like real driving and they had a lot of practise with that game. Jack and Miko were interested about boxing so I sort of ignore my rule a bit while I showed them how it's done. It not always about sheer power, it's how you use what you've got. For me it isn't really a problem. I could knock down even the most battle hardened men. 

I showed them a few fighting techniques. All of them defensive moves not offensive. See it as a lesson in self defence. I did that and I let them by themselves as they had a go at pounding the punch bag. They didn't need someone to hold it.

June had cooked me an early dinner. Thankfully not Tofu. I told her I had enough of Asia for awhile. And then I got a blanket and went to sleep on the sofa. I had no idea how long it would be till I got sleep again. So from now till what I call zero hour I would just sleep.

My zero hour arrived and June shook me awake. I had a good stretch and had a coffee. I now got myself ready. I went to my room changed into a pair of jeans dark brown shirt. Some reason I couldn't find my jacket. Must have left it elsewhere. Came out again and went to my desk where my guns where. I wasn't taking the SA80 as it was going to get in the way. I check both the Glock and the Desert Eagle. Saw they had rounds in them, loaded them and clicked the safeties on. I was ready to go I just needed one more thing. I searched for it when.

"Is this what you’re looking for?" Arcee dangling my jacket. "You left it lying in the control room" 

I couldn't remember if I did. I must have so I dismiss any doubt. Got my jacket and got the keys for the Jag from the inside pocket and put my guns in the pockets along with my seaman's knife. I felt there weight on the jacket as I put them in. The satisfying feeling of carrying weaponry. 

"Let's fire up the Jag" I said.

They all wished me good luck and to be careful. I opened the car door. Turned around to face them and said. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Remember, I'm in the merchant navy. I can do anything" 

I got in and started the engine. Ratchet opened up the ground bridge. I lined up the car. Got it into launch mode and floor it. Tyres making smoke. They found grip with the rear digging in hard and I was pushed back in my seat as I drove through the swirling wall of light.


	20. Chapter 20

Las Vegas. Nevada. 

United States Of America.

I found myself in a leafy suburb in the famous city of sin. The Sat nav took a moment to establish itself. Soon I had directions and I took my time getting there. 

After a few minutes driving I reached an industrial area. I swept up and down streets until I found the depot. It didn't take long. It was hard to miss an entire yard of containers. 

I slowed looking for a way in without being spotted by yard security. I pulled up on the street. Got out of the Jag and walked along the fence perimeter. I took note of cameras but there didn't seem like much else. I found a gap in their field of vision. I climb the fence and jumped down the other side. It wasn't high. Only seven and a bit foot. Nothing I couldn't handle. It was very dark. I pulled out my Glock from my inside pocket and stalked row by row of containers.

At night they seem to look all identical. But I could still read there serial numbers. It took ages to find what I was looking for. I was starting to think it wasn't here. I carried on searching row by row.

Minutes were ticking by. I had no idea how long that energon would be in that container. It could be transferred tonight, maybe right now. I still kept searching row by row and again row by row. 

Eventually I found an opening in between a whole load of container. Most likely a turning area for the straddle cranes. And there it was the container I was looking for. A rusted bashed up dark blue box. I didn't like the fact it was right out in the open. If they were here, they had many vantage points to observe me from. 

They weren't showing themselves yet. For some reason they wanted me to open the container. They wanted me to see how much energon they have. I hurriedly got to the doors while checking to see if the coast was clear of security. It was fine. 

I pulled out my knife and cut through the plastic customs seal. I noticed it was blank. There was no indication of which country the box was shipped from. This I didn't expect. But then again they could have faked it so it could avoid most customs searches I guessed. 

I opened the doors expecting to see the glowing light blue crystal substance. There wasn't any. At first sight it was empty. I couldn't see in all the way because of the dark. But there was this smell. It was disgusting. I checked I had opened the right box. I had. I looked in, hard. I and what I saw chilled me to the bone. 

Inside there were three dead bodies. Two men and a child. All of them lying on their front flat out like they were placed there. I took a closer look. Ignoring the smell of their bodies starting the first stages of decomposition. I saw all of them had a been shot in the back of the head. I separated the hair slightly on each one around the bullet hole. I could see the peppering of lead imbedded in the top layers of skin. The shots were point blank range. This was an execution. I needed to know who they were. I lifted the first man's head. It was Devonport. No doubt the child was Devonport's daughter. 

I felt guilty that I didn't keep them safe. I failed on my promise to Devonport. But I couldn't understand who the second man was. I lifted his head. I gasped as it was Roger Pelkins. My friend who had got me Devonport's name. 

I was in a complete state of shock. I couldn't have predicted this. The other two sadly yes, but not him. I now remember him saying he felt he was being watched. But I ignored him. And he told me to be careful. Was there something else he wasn't telling me? Was there something else he knew? I would probably never know. I leaned back on the boxes' wall and slowly slid down sitting on the floor in utter disbelieve.

"This is what happens when you get others to do your work" Said a voice of a man from outside the container. 

I looked to see where the voice came from. Car highlights lit up, blinding me. I put my hand up to shield my eyes as they adjusted to the bright light, while I got up on my feet.

"Killing the little girl was totally unnecessary. Why?" I asked the voice.

"You make it sound like were the only ones to have killed a child. I'm sure you know that as much we do. That’s not the case." Somehow they knew about my past.

"How do you-" 

"We know a lot about you" He answered my question before I even finished it.

"Where are the crystals?" I asked.

"The energon? We faked the X-rays results to show there was energon in this container" He answered. 

I slowly walked out of the container to see this man. Similar height and build to me wearing this strange body armour I've never seen before. He was in his early forties. Maybe older if he was looking after his health which he seemed so. He had short grey hair a massive chin and a scar over the ridge of his nose. 

I pointed at the scar. "Vietnam?" I asked. He didn't answer. 

I heard the dreaded sound of the crunch-crunch of shotguns being pumped. I looked around me. There was an entire small army of men wearing the same body armour and these masks hiding their faces. If they wanted to kill me. They would have done so by now. They came with enough men to ensure I wasn't going to escape. But it didn't mean I wasn't going to give it a go.

"So all of this was to capture me? Is that it?" I asked. "Who's paying you? The Russians? North Koreans? Who?"

"Were not being paid by anyone?" He said.

"What?" I was confused. "Then you are you?" I asked.

"My name is Silas and we are MECH" He said.

"Never heard of you" I said.

"And you never will. Please don't bother trying to run. Because our friend here will easily catch you" He swung his hand behind bringing my attention to a sports helicopter. 

It was mostly black with purple parts. It didn't mean anything to me. I could lose a chopper easily within this yard. It didn't make sense.

"Let me guess you built the real life Airwolf?" I laughed and so did he. The others remained silent. All there weird guns that I've never seen before all trained on me. I was covered in red dots.

"I'll let you see for yourself" 

He stepped aside giving me full view of the helicopter. To my horror I watched as it transformed into a Cybertronian which had feminine qualities about it. Sporting purple eyes that when I looked closely they reminded me of eyes that of an insects'. But also she had three extra legs sprouting from her back. I was in shock. I was frozen to the floor. Eyes wide open and my heart began to pound in my chest. 

She walked right up to me standing only three feet in front. She was a similar height to Arcee so not that big for a Cybertronian. She stood straight forcing me to crane my neck upwards. She was showing me, she was a lot bigger, taller and more powerful than me. She was intimidating me to make me feel small and weak. But it wasn't working, I stood my ground taking a stance that made me look threatening. It was a physiological battle. 

I was mentally cursing myself for refusing back up. I could real use the Autobots help right now. She came down on one knee. That’s when I noticed the Decepticon symbol. I had up till now stood my ground. Making it clear I wasn't afraid. But instinct told me to run. I must have only taken one step and she grabbed me keeping me still.

"Where do you think you’re going?" She asked. Her voice gave me chill down my spine. It just dripped with the sound of evilness "Even Jack could at least face me" She said. Then it clicked. I knew who she was.

"So you’re Arachnid" I said. "I've been warned about you"

"So Arcee and her nasty little human pets told you about me did they? And how is Jack's mom. She doing well?" She asked in the way only the bad guys do with her head tilting to one side. 

"Fine now after being kidnapped by a freak" I said. 

She growled. "You know I should just rip you apart for saying that" Her threat strangely didn't scare me in the slightest. 

She let me go and stood up. Taking a few steps back. Silas came into view.

"So you’re working with Decepticons. What deal did you make? They take over the world and let you be the head humans? They just want to enslave us all, you fucking moron" I said. 

"We want you, and you will lead us to the Autobots. And we can create a whole new generation in weapons technology" He told me.

"You want to take them apart? There not just robots. There living people. Also there here to protect us all from the likes of her" I pointed at Arachnid.

"You will lead us to the other Autobots or we will kill you" As he finished speaking he realised his mistake. He said, other. 

I knew what the energon was all about. They were holding one prisoner. I had to run. Contact the others and tell them. That and I could really do with back up.

With my right arm I gave one hell of a blow to his jaw. Sending him flying backwards. I bolted out of there. The place suddenly filled with the sound of gunfire. I darted in between two containers, away from the open. I pulled out my big Desert Eagle and took the safety off and pulled out my knife holding it with the blade facing downwards. I was now in full battle mode. Nothing was going to stop me so easily. 

I rounded one corner. There was one of the soldiers. He died. The powerful hand gun destroyed his face. I ran right past his body that was still falling. Another appeared. I jammed the knife into his neck with full force and wriggled it around. His blood went spraying all over the place. I got a bit of it on me. Pulled the knife out and he fell like a sack of potatoes. I ran down the row past a number of boxes. I stopped for a moment to find the quickest route of escape.

I took too long. Bullets ricocheted all around be. I hit the deck and scrabbled away. Back onto my feet and pelted it. 

Another man rounded the corner aiming his gun. I ran straight at him and rugby tackled him to the floor. I kicked his gun away. He did the same with mine. We wrestled on the floor. I managed to get him in a head lock and with all the strength I could muster I twisted his neck. I heard the sound of his bones crunching. He went limp. 

I heard more coming. I picked up my gun. My knife still in the other. I slid in between two containers, hiding in the shadow. Another two appeared. They saw the dead body on the floor. They looked around. The one then stood right in front of me. I put the gun away. It was much to close range for it. I locked my arm around his neck. And forced him forward and before the other guy knew it, he had a face full of my fist. I think I cracked his skull. The speed sent him flying backwards. The back of his head smashing on a container wall. Whether he was dead I didn't know, nor did I care. I broke the neck of the guy I had a head lock on. 

I ran more, another got in my way. I charge at him grabbed him with both hands and with my momentum I swung my body around, him with me and I slammed him hard into another container. It knocked him out cold, wasn't enough to kill him but it would do.  
I got back into my stride. I came into an opening. Out with the Glock. I ran more. One by one they appeared from all directions behind me. I shot dead six. Two being head shots the others would almost certainly die later on. 

I saw the direction to where I parked the Jag. I just had to run another three hundred yards to the fence. Climb over and get clear. Not impossible, but damn right difficult. 

I ran in the wide open space straight towards the fence. A rain of lead bearing down on me. They seem to have rubbish aim. I wasn't hit once.

I ran as fast as I could. Two hundred yards to go. One solider came in my path. He was stupid. I put some lead into his chest and down he went. I didn't slow one bit.   
One hundred yards to go. Bullets still racing at me. And still bullets missing me. 

I heard the loud thumping of the evil giant robot coming after me. She was running parallel to me, only she was running over piles of containers. I couldn't possibly outrun her, but tried anyway. I was certainly faster than the soldiers. 

I got to the fence and jumped at it to save precious short time.   
Just as was almost clear, right at the top of the fence a strange sound of something being squirted out. I was suddenly wrapped up in this substance which seemed like a spiders web. I tried to wriggled out of it, but I couldn't. I was pulled back down to the ground while wrapped up in the webbing with some force. I heard Arachnid laughing. Only my head and feet were exposed the rest on my body covered and my legs bounded together and my arms tight at my sides, lying on the floor. I couldn't move. Only the Autobots could save me now but I knew they weren't coming.

Silas appeared, still nursing his chin "Get him ready for transport" 

One of the masked men stood in front of me. Changed the setting of his weapon and fired an electrical bolt at the webbing that restrained me. My body convulsed and fitted as the current went through me. I passed out. And I went limp in the webbing.

I was just about able to hear things and feel things. I felt something metal come between me and the webbing and pulled away freeing me of it, almost certainly Arachnid doing it.   
From what I could tell she picked me up and then it felt like I was being dumped into the back of a van or something similar. Doors slammed and the vehicle moved off. Someone put hand cuffs on me and my arms were held behind my back. They then disarmed me of my weapons and anything else. My phone, car keys. The lot. Bastards even took my wallet. I laid there of my front with my arms tied behind my back on the metal floor of the van.

I started to come round. I looked up. It was definitely in a van. One of the men noticed and kick me hard in the side. There were four in the back with me. They then put a bag over my head and one pistol whipped me on the back of my head. I went out like a light.


	21. Chapter 21

After some time I came round again. My head hurt badly. Pistol whips are very dangerous. People think it only knocks people out like in the movies. But hit the right part of the head and you kill that person. It doesn't take much to kill someone if you know what you’re doing.

I was still lying on the metal floor on the van. It was still dark outside from what I could see through the bag over my head. I tried to look up. I was pulled up and forced onto one of the side benches of the back of the van. I sat there. Bag over my head. Arms cuffed behind my back. One man held onto my arm to stop me falling over. We went on for half an hour then the van stopped. I could hear the doors open. I was lead out. I could hear a number of men doing whatever. Then I heard the sound of a helicopter and it stopped to the sound of a Cybertronian transforming. I heard it enough now to know what it was. Airachnid had been flying overhead. 

As I got on my feet someone punched me really hard in the stomach and it winded me. I keeled over and I received a knock to the back of my head. I hit the ground. I head was swimming. I was uncuffed and my arms brought around in front and cuffed again. I was dragged along the floor by my arms. I had no idea where I was. I hoped that somehow the Autobots did, and would soon mount a rescue because this is not what I expected to happen. 

I was dragged around for ages. I could tell we were in a big space and then brought into a smaller room which produced a lot of echo. I was force into a chair. My arms uncuffed again and each were cuffed to a rear corner of the chair with my legs tied to the legs of the chair. The bag was removed and I squinted as a bright light shone on me. I heard the ones who dragged me here leave and the sound of a metal door closing.

My eyes soon adjusted and I found myself in a dusty room with nothing in it. No windows. Nothing. Only the chair I was sitting on, a single light hanging from a high ceiling and a big sized blast door. The walls were made from grey breeze blocks. I could only assume I'm in some old military facility. I was on my own. 

I had been left there for ten minutes. This wait is a physiological thing they do. It's a tactic that makes most people scared, frightened and make them more persuadable to give up whatever it is. But I wasn't most people. I've even been put through training to help me deal this kind of scenario. I just sat there waiting. Another ten and they will come through. They usually wait twenty minutes. Long enough for the prisoner to think there's not coming, but short enough before the prisoner can mentally sort themselves out. 

The twenty minutes deadline came. And like clockwork the door unlocked. In came Silas with a big bruise to his chin, followed by Airachnid. Only them, no one else.

He came up to me and punched me hard in the chin too. It gave me a cut in the mouth. I started spitting out blood every so often. 

Silas started the interrogation. "Mr Michael James Rickers.Born on the 20th of April 1992. Place of birth, Stanley, Falkland Islands. Son of Markus Alexander Rickers and Sarah Rickers. Lived with Rear Admiral Baines from 1997 to 2008 in Cardiff and from then on no address of residency until January of this year in the village of Warsash, Hampshire.Where you enrolled at the Warsash Maritime Academy at the same time, also joining the merchant navy at the rank of deck cadet.Employed by ship management company, Seawave Maritime Agencies on November last year also as the rank of deck cadet. And an interesting note, you have been arrested on multiple occasions for football related violence. Every time let off without charge" He read out from his head.

"Very clever of you. Well done" I said mockingly.

"A well done is indeed in order. Finding that out proved very difficult. You’re a hard person to track down Mr Rickers. When we tried to hack the British Home Office servers we found your passport details were classified. I'm not a stupid person as I know only one way that can be authorised. I take it you know what that is?" He asked.

"Yes" I simply said.

"Have you met him in person?" He asked.

"No, I've never met the Home Secretary" 

It's quite complicated to explain this. But it was agreed that to ensure my safety, people wouldn't be able to track me with my passport details. So then I couldn't been traced so easily by other means. I am one of those people who are anonymous as any human can be. Apart from the passport database, shipping and seaman's registry and one or two other small databases I don't exist. I'm a well guarded secret. Or so I thought.

"Ok. So you know who I am. What else you got?" I taunted them.

"What do you know about the Autobots?" Silas asked.

"Oh fuck off. I'm telling you nothing" I spat at him.

"You’re very quick to become loyal to them" He said.

"I've got every reason to. They saved me from certain death and took me in. Giving me a home, security and most importantly friendship. Something I haven't had in a long time. So yeah I'm loyal to them" I answered. 

"What is the location of their base?" He asked calmly.

"Anywhere you want it to be" I laughed and then suddenly stopped. "I'm saying nothing. So fuck off"

Airachnid leaned in closer. "You know Decepticon radio chatter is all about the work you did to Knockout. I'm sure he would like to meet you properly. It would be wise to answer the questions" She stood back up.

"Piss off. I don't care about your empty threats. You can't touch me. Simply put it, if you kill me. You won't get answers. And you certainly couldn't get to the others. The Autobots defend them tightly. I just simply like to work by myself so that's why there not with me. I can handle things myself" I told her.

"You sound like as if you think all Autobots care deeply for humans" He said.

"And what's that got to do with the price of bread?" They looked at each other. 

Silas pulled out his side arm. Couldn't tell of the make. Arachnid cut the binds of my legs and my arms and cuffed my arms behind like earlier. I stood up. Silas indicated me to the open blast door with the gun. I walked, they followed behind. Silas pointing the gun an inch from my back. We walked through a large dimly lit corridor. The place was rusted and dusty. Hadn't been used in a long time.A few large doors on each side.

We walked about a hundred and a bit yards. We came to door. Silas told me to stand next to it. It was a large blast door with a normal size one built into it. 

"What's this all about?" I asked. 

Silas still had the gun on me. Airachnid undid the cuffs and chucked them behind. I didn't bother running as there was no point. I didn't know my way out, or where I was, or how many of them there were. She opened the small door which opened out wards. It was one of those doors where you had to turn a wheel to open it. Just like watertight doors on ships. 

She opened it and shoved me inside. I fell on the floor in this room. They closed the door behind me and locked it. I was sealed inside. I tried to open the door, but it was no use. I was completely trapped. 

"Hey!" I shouted through the door. "What's this all about! Let me out right now!" They probably couldn't hear me. 

I looked back in the room. It was very dark I could only see about ten meters ahead and nothing else. It was empty but I could tell the room was massive. Sometimes you can just tell. Hard to describe how. But you just can. I took a few steps forward to see further into the dark. 

I heard something stir. I could make out two bright blue lights from the far end of the room. Then I heard a feminine growl. I heard what I believe to be another cybertronian stand up. They just have this particular sound about them when they move. The cybertronian growled again only this time much more aggressively. I back up a few paces. 

It spoke. "What's this? They decided to give me a chew toy or something" It had a female voice. The voice sounded like a human woman in her late thirties, maybe older. 

I backed up even more. I heard the giant robot take strides towards me, making every footstep as loud as possible causing the floor to quake, just like Megatron did before. 

I back right up to the door. Then started bashing it. "Get me out!" I shouted almost screamed it panic. Nothing. They were leaving me in here with this beast. It got closer and closer. Still in the dark.

"You humans are filthy, vile, disgusting little things. You lock me up like an animal and you side with the Decepticons. You fleshlings are so incredibly stupid with your tiny minds" 

It came into the light. It was clearly female. Taller than Arcee.Taller than Bumblebee but shorter than Ratchet and Bulkhead. It didn't matter. To me she was still huge. She was a light shade of pink and silver like Arcee's blue and silver. But had very striking lines everywhere and she had curves that if she were human, I would have a hard time not looking. Also she sported much bigger wings than either Arcee or Bumblebee. And she had this spike on her head like Arcee. Her face was also similar too, but it had this more mature look about on it. 

But right now she had this murderous look. I saw on her wing the Autobot symbol. My fear dipped. For a moment I felt safe again. But I couldn't have been more wrong. 

She quickly grabbed me with her huge hand completely wrapping around my upper body. My arms were clamped to my side. She lifted me up right to her face. Still displaying that look. She snarled with a low quiet growl. I was visibly shaking with fear. I would expected this from a Decepticon, not an Autobot. 

"P-Please put me down" I half squeaked. 

She growled again this time loader and she gritted her teeth. I was shaking even more.

"Maybe I should just crush you now, and I can put you out of your miserable existence" She said through those gritted teeth. 

She tightened her grip on me. She was squeezing the air out of my lungs. I was having trouble breathing. I was taking short sharp breaths.

"N...no...pl...please...don't...k...kill...me" I said struggling for air. 

She squeezed more I was barely able to get any air in. I was slowly passing out 

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't crush your pathetic body" She said still with gritted teeth.

"Be...cause...I...work...with...Op...timus...Prime" I was just able to say. My head lulling forward as I couldn't keep it up.

"What? Optimus Prime?" She said much softer. Surprised I had said his name.

She loosened her grip on me. I took in big lung full breaths. I slowly came round still held in a vice like grip. 

"You better not be lying to me" Her grip tightened slightly.

"Please, I’m telling you the truth. He's not the only one. There's Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Ratchet" I said quickly.

"Ratchet?That old timer still around?" She asked. Probably I test to see if I was really was telling the truth.

"Yeah, he's a real crazy mad scientist, when he wants to be. And he still has his wretch" I said. 

It was enough proof for her. She set me back on the floor. I sat down still getting my breath back. I think she might have cracked one of my ribs from the previous time they were broken. It hurt so much I had to lie down and take deep breaths. I clutched my side. 

"So you not with the Decepticons" She said to clarify.

"Yeah, I'm with the Autobots. Or I should say, I actually live with them" I said. 

I winced in pain. She'd defiantly broken a rib. The pain was increasing more and more.

"I'm so sorry about all that. I didn't hurt you, did I?" She asked very gently. Kneeling down next to me. I was lying flat on the floor.

"No" I took a deep breath. "You…just...cracked a rib. Don't worry not entirely your fault. It was still healing after what Megatron did to me" I said.

"Megatron?!" She gasped as I said the name.

"Yeah, bastard almost killed me. He tried to crush me to death as well" Laughed a bit. "He tried to squash me under his foot though"

She put a hand under my back giving me some support as I tried to sit up. "I'm so sorry anyway"

"Hey it's alright. If I was in your position I'd have done the same" I took another deep breath. "I don't know who you are though but an enemy of my enemy is a friend. You agree with that?" I asked. She nodded. "By the way my name's Michael Rickers. My friends call me Michael" I put a hand out. She just stared at it. "For most humans it's customary to shake someone's hand when you meet them" I told her.

"Oh" She took my hand with a finger and thumb and shook it carefully. Her grip on my hand so gentle. She's probably worrying about crushing my hand. Her finger were like Arcee's. Long slender and pointed at the tips.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Elita One"   
My mouth was wide open. 

"Oh that’s fucking brilliant that is. HA!" I said. She was a bit confused by my reaction. "Optimus not long ago told me about you. I said to him as a bit of a joke to see if I could find you and reunited the two of you as a challenge" I laughed with joy. 

"He told you about me?" She was surprised.

"Yeah, he misses you. And from what I can tell, he misses you dearly" I told her. "It's great to meet you even if we had a bad start. Now before we go any further. I think I should tell you, my species is not on the Decepticons side. This group of humans don't speak for all humans. Most humans don't even know your species even exists" I said to her.

"Sorry for saying all those things. Please I did-"

"It's fine, you were held captive by an alien race vastly different to your own. Only to find they were working with your mortal enemies. I can understand. No need to apologize" I interrupted. 

The pain in my chest eased off. Elita helped me back to my feet. 

Soon the door unlocked. We both backed away. Silas, Airachnid and some soldiers came in. Elita put one leg in front of me protectively. I walked around. I wasn't going to hide.

"Mr Rickers" Silas started. "You amaze me. I would have expected you to be dead by now. Everyone before you who has walked in here, she has crushed to death. But you actually survived. And now I see she's defending you. Remarkable" 

"Get to the point Silas" I said.

"As you can see we have an Autobot here. But we want them all. You will tell us the location of the base" He said.

"Yeah. Well Wales will win the football world cup before I tell you" I said. He was slightly perplexed by my statement. Wales have never won the world cup. Most of the time never even qualifies. Silas quickly saw what I was getting at. I wasn't going to give in that easily. 

He motioned to his soldiers with a flick of the hand. One stepped forward and aim his weapon at Elita. She instantly backed off. I ran at the man, grabbed his gun and with the butt smashed it into the side of his head. He fell over from the hit. I threw the gun away and I kicked him in the side, hard.   
"FUCK YOU!!!" I screamed down at him.

He scooted away terrified of my brooding six foot eight, full of muscle build. Elita stepped forward again. Now knowing I was looking out for her. 

"If you want answers from me, then you have to try a lot harder. And don't threaten others. Like a coward. Come at me like a man. Take away your armour and your guns. I could take you all on. Come on then, what you waiting for" He said nothing. 

"COME ON THEN!!! COME AT ME!!! FACE ME LIKE A MAN YOU FUCKING COWARD!!!" 

I raised my arms out wide like when I used to in my football hooligan years. It was scary to whoever it was aimed at. It made him step back. 

"You fucking coward" I then cursed at him in Welsh for good measure. That too is intimidating. Welsh is a very throaty language so it sounds scary when shouted. 

Airachnid had enough. She fired her web like stuff at me and it cocooned me. I was on the floor. The guy I attacked got up and kicked me around a few times. 

Elita clearly didn't like to see me get hurt. With a loud roar, she in turn kicked the soldier with full force. He went flying into the darkness. I heard his body smash against a wall or something hard. Certainly dead. She ripped open the webbing and helped me to my feet. 

"You alright?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, fine thanks" I returned. 

More soldiers came in all aiming at Elita. She moved back again. And again I stood my ground. Even more entered surrounding me. I gestured to Elita it was fine. One approached me armed with a Taser. He fired at me. The wires penetrated my shirt where my jacket was open and dug into my skin. My body fitted violently as the current went through me. I collapsed. Still fitting violently as the current kept on going. 

"Please let him go" I heard Elita plea. She didn't dare move. 

The current stopped. I couldn't move my limbs for a moment. In those few moments, I was cuffed behind my back and heaved to my feet. They brought me before Silas. I snarled at him. I attempted to break my cuffs. One punched me in the stomach. Again hard. I gave up on it.

Silas again did that flicking of the hand. More men turned up. Must be over twenty five here now. This lot wheeled in an old rusty bath tub. It was full of water with ice. I knew what was coming. I again tried to break free but with all my strength. It took at least eight of them to drag me over to the tub. Then forced me onto my knees. Silas and Arachnid moved over. Both bended over to get a closer look. I snarled harder at them both. 

"Now I will ask again. Where is the base?" 

I said nothing. Just snarled. They plunged my head in the water. The cold water shock almost drowning me. My head was pulled out. I gasped for air. 

"Where?" He asked. 

I learned that by not answering at all they can't worm there way into your mind until it just cracks. By saying nothing, nothing they could say would make me give up the information. 

My head went in the ice cold water again. It was truly horrible I thought I was going to drown every time. It went on and on and on. It went on for a good fifteen minutes. I was exhausted. But I still hadn't said a single word. They stood me back up clearly seeing it was getting them nowhere. 

"Hmm, you’re harder to crack than we first thought. Looks like we will have to take a different approach" Again, used the flick of his hand. Two soldiers broke off and ran out of the room. They were getting something. 

While we waited for their return I had a question of my own. 

"There's one thing I haven't worked out yet" I said with my face and hair soaking wet. "I see why you have been shipping energon, so to keep her alive. But that fire on my ship. It wasn't an accident, was it?" I asked.

"Again Mr Rickers you amaze me" He said. "Your right it wasn't an accident. We caused the fire and blew up the energon"

"Why?"

"Well, when we did our usual checks to see if agents were tracking us. You should have seen my surprise when your name appeared on the crew list. We went through all our contacts saying we had tracked you down, and they all said to eliminate you. In return we would receive a healthy amount of funds. For the amount it costs us to mine that energon, your death would have paid for it ten times over. So that's why" He told me.

"So my friend was killed just so you could make a few quid. When I get the chance I'll kill you" I again snarled. 

"HA! HA! HA! That's what we all like to see from a Rickers. That infinite confidence, being the brave hero to keep others safe. You'd make your father proud" I looked at him. Hard.

"You knew my father?" I asked wanting to know so badly anything about him.

"I've never met him. But your father is a legend. In our… line of work, you know all about Markus Rickers" He said.

The two came back. One holding a solid silver briefcase. I didn't like the look of it.

"The problem everyone seemed to have when it came to your father is that he could always muster up courage from out of nothing. He couldn't be broken as he never was truly scared to death by anything. And it would seem you have that quality to. And with it almost nothing will make you break. So long as you can keep your courage up" I looked at the case. 

Did I really want to know what was inside? I was slightly fearful. Fearful of the unknown.

He asked me. "Have you ever heard of a thing called a true serum?" 

"Yes" I answered. "Although it's just an urban myth. There no such thing"

"Yes, you are right. There is no such thing. However in the last few years scientist think they have a much better understanding of how the human brain works. We were particularly interested in the part about fear and bravery" 

I didn't like this, I think I might have an idea where this is going. 

He carried on "It would seem that it's all to do with chemistry. And by altering it, it can make any person go from super brave hero into a scared nobody. Only for short periods" 

He opened the case and produced a syringe. He came at me.

"Hey! The last time someone injected me without my consent I started seeing faces in the walls" 

I started to squirm as much as Jack did when I injected into him. Only I had other reasons. 

I wriggled about, breaking my cuffs and I tried to scrabble free. Arachnid clamped her hands down on me. Crushing me to the floor flat. I still struggled. Silas knelt down on one knee. 

Elita roared at the soldiers and she made an advance at Airachnid, trying to save me. But she was fired on with a strange bolt of light from their guns. She keeled over and went unconscious. 

"Elita" I cried. She didn't stir. 

Silas pointed the needle at my neck. I kept moving my head around. Airachnid changed her hold on me and clamped a hand around my head and started to crush it, holding it still. I screamed in pain. The pain was unbearable. No matter what I did my head just stayed there. 

"Now hold still!" She shouted in my ear. 

She was so loud, my ear rang. I stopped. I gave in. In the needle went. Down on the plunger. And back out again. Airachnid realised the tension on my head. Just holding it. She rolled me over onto my back. I couldn't break free of her hold on me. She was much to strong. 

"Strip him" Silas said. 

Two soldiers removed my jacket, shirt, my boots, jeans and socks. Leaving me only in my boxers. While doing so, Airachnid still kept me to the floor. 

When they were done she clamped one hand around my torso keeping my arms to my side. The other holding my legs. She lifted me from the ground and dunked my entire body in the ice cold water. She held me there for over a minute. Every moment I struggled to get out and shivering from the cold. She lifted me out of the water and dropped me on the floor. I was shivering badly. I couldn't get up. That's what the cold can do to you. Your muscles go into spasm and you find yourself unable to do anything. They quickly left the room. Locked the door.Both of us lying on the floor. She didn't move. I was breathing rapidly, shivering like never before.


End file.
